


Брось его в терновый куст

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Historical, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: Англия, середина XVIII века. Джонатан Уэлдон известен как лондонский денди и ветреник, а кое-кому - как опытный соблазнитель, не знающий слова "нет". И еще очень мало кому он известен как авантюрист и шпион, трудящийся на благо британской разведки. На этот раз судьба и приказ забрасывают его в далекое Марокко, где Джонатан найдет на свой упругий аристократический зад множество увлекательных, хотя и не всегда приятных приключений... а также по ходу дела, возможно, любовь.Предупреждения: слейв, дабкон, BDSM на грани нонкона.Примечание: Несмотря на суровые предупреждения, этот текст писался как легкая и местами веселая сказка, безо всякой драмы. Специально для любителей сразу заглядывать в конец, дабы убедиться в ХЭ: там ХЭ! Хотя вне контекста может показаться иначе. Просто доверьтесь мне. :)Буду очень признательна за кудосы и комментарии, как всегда.





	Брось его в терновый куст

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка к ориджу от Arya337, спасибо ей за это огромное!  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/9/7/6/3/9763/85599799.jpg

  


  


Глава 1.

Юноша был прелестен, как яблоневый цвет, и столь же свеж. Нежный румянец щек, атласная белизна кожи, едва тронутой первым пушком, к которому он, видимо, сам еще не привык, оттого не успевал вовремя от него избавляться. Глаза большие и бездонные, как пруды в Овернессе, и настороженные, точно у пугливой лани, впервые встретившейся с человеком в девственной глубине родного леса.  
Впрочем, Джонатан совершенно не собирался его пугать.  
\- Сколько вам лет? – спросил он с самой приятной улыбкой из своего арсенала – впрочем, не слишком нежной, дабы не навести это очаровательное создание на преждевременные подозрения.  
\- Девя… девятнадцать, - ответил тот, слегка прочистив горло, и смущенно поправил узел платка на шее - Джонатан мог поспорить, длинной и гибкой, хотя об этом сложно было судить за складками батиста.  
\- И это ваше первое место службы после колледжа, не так ли?  
\- Д-да. Мистер Редингтон, наш директор, был столь любезен, что дал мне наилучшие рекомендации…  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что совершенно заслуженные, - сказал Джонатан на сей раз почти без улыбки. – Его милость весьма придирчив в выборе гувернеров для своих отпрысков. Поэтому никто не рискнет направить к графу своего протеже, приукрасив его истинные достоинства. Впрочем, - добавил он, - я совершенно уверен, что это не ваш случай.  
Фраза, опасно напоминающая комплимент, повисла в воздухе. Юноша вновь прокашлялся и бросил затравленный взгляд Джонатану за плечо. Они стояли возле окна: молодой гувернер – у самого оконного проема, спиной к подоконнику, а Джонатан – в двух шагах от него, между окном и спасительной дверью. Впрочем, пока он не сделал ничего, чтобы побудить этого мальчика к бегству. Быть может, разве что был самую малость слишком любезен… но это сполна компенсировалось его совершенно безобидным видом. Джонатан Уэлдон был невысоким, лишь чуть выше пяти футов, узкоплечим, изящным и хрупким молодым человеком, с правильными чертами лица, несколько невыразительными, как и у большинства представителей аристократии в Северной Англии, с ясными серыми глазами и очень светлыми, почти белыми волосами, заплетенными в аккуратную косу, перехваченную синей лентой. Одевался он со вкусом, надлежащим его положению, однако безо всякой вычурности, обладал безупречными манерами и столь же безупречной репутацией. А кроме того, он приходился родным племянником графу Сазерленду, чьего младшего сына имел честь обучать сей робкий юноша, которого Джонатан прямо сейчас пригвоздил к подоконнику столь нежным взором, что у кого-то поискушеннее в голове уже вовсе забили бы тревожные колокола. Однако юноша не был искушен, а Джонатан был безобиден, или казался таковым.  
Если начистоту, ему очень, очень нравилось таковым казаться.  
\- Так значит, вы закончили колледж Болдуэр, - проговорил Джонатан, прерывая затянувшуюся паузу. – Превосходное заведение. Чьим фагом вы были?  
\- Фагом? Простите, я не…  
\- О, вы не знаете? Так называют молодых учеников, которых ставят в услужение к старшим. Старший обучает младшего, берет под свое покровительство, оберегает, заботится, за что младший отплачивает ему покорностью и небольшими услугами. В Итоне, где я учился, таких младших называли фагами. В Болдуэре они зовутся как-то иначе?  
\- Н-не знаю, - икнул юноша. – Никогда не слышал в Болдуэре о подобной… традиции.  
\- Какая жалость, - искренне вздохнул Джонатан. – Она прекрасно подготавливает молодых людей к их будущности в условностях высшего общества. Мы все кому-то прислуживаем, и нам все нужны покровители, так или иначе. Или вы не согласны со мной?  
Он позволил себе при последних словах сделать даже не шаг – так, легкий жест в сторону молодого гувернера, отбрасывая полу камзола продуманно небрежным движением. В комнате действительно было довольно жарко, августовский зной переполз из сада в дом, и, быть может, именно он был виновником мелких бисеринок пота, проступивших на белоснежном лбу юноши. «Ты еще не так взмокнешь, когда попадёшься мне в лапки, мой милый», - сладко подумал Джонатан. Эта мысль, вероятно, чересчур явственно отразилась в его глазах, потому что юный гувернер шумно вздохнул и вдруг воскликнул так громко, что это было почти неприлично:  
\- Ваша милость! А я вас искал! То есть я лишь хотел спросить, стоит ли отправляться сегодня с лордом Питером на верховую прогулку, в такую жару?  
Он выпалил все это как на духу, и речь сия ничем не напоминала малосвязный лепет, которого сумел добиться от него Джонатан. А ведь судя по этому лепету и пунцовому румянцу на щеках гувернера, Джонатан в нем не ошибся. Он вздохнул и повернулся к графу Сазерленду, вошедшему в гостиную и хмуро оглядывающему двух молодых людей у окна.  
\- Да, и впрямь жарковато. Займитесь лучше сегодня математикой, Гринстон.  
\- О да, математикой. Непременно, - с жаром и благодарностью выпалил юный Гринстон и, отвесив Джонатану торопливый поклон, стремглав выбежал из гостиной, так что башмаки его, вновь не вполне прилично, застучали о паркет.  
\- Ну вот, - недовольно проворчал Джонатан, когда за беглецом закрылась дверь. – Спугнули мне дичь.  
\- Все никак не угомонишься, - холодно сказал граф Сазерленд. – Опять за старое, и на этот раз в моем собственном доме. Ты переходишь все границы, Джонатан. Впрочем, ты и так уже давно их перешел.  
\- Прошу меня простить, - захлопал ресницами тот. – Не знал, что подобное поведение расценивается вами как оскорбительное. Ранее вы никогда… то есть когда я обращал внимание на ваших лакеев и грумов, то и помыслить не мог, что вам это неприятно.  
\- Замолчи, - резко сказал Сазерленд. – Умолкни хоть на минуту и сядь. Есть разговор.  
Джонатан покорно уселся в кресло, на которое нетерпеливым жестом указал ему дядя. Вообще-то Уинстона Элроя, графа Сазерленда, было крайне трудно вывести из себя. Он был отцом четырех сыновей и пяти дочерей, а также дядей огромного выводка племянников, к числу которых относился и Джонатан. Такое количество родственников, каждый из которых постоянно чего-то от него хотел, могло либо превратить графа в невыносимого брюзгу, либо закалить его нервы так, как пламя закаляет сталь. Ввиду склада характера графа Сазерленда, произошло второе. К тому же на Джонатана он обычно не мог сердиться, потому что тот был сыном любимой сестры графа, Мелани. Она не очень удачно вышла замуж за мистера Джона Уэлдона, эсквайра, была в браке весьма несчастна и вплоть до самой своей кончины находила утешение в трепетной и чистой братской любви. Часть этой любви граф перенес и на ее единственного сына, Джонатана Уэлдона. Чем Джонатан Уэлдон пользовался вот уже двадцать пять лет без малейшего зазрения совести, постольку, поскольку совесть вообще мнилась ему некой эфемерной, неопределенной, а потому и весьма бесполезной субстанцией.  
Впрочем, любовь к почившей сестре была не единственной причиной, почему граф выказывал расположение к Джонатану. Умение использовать других людей в своих интересах было фамильной чертой всех Элроев, независимо от того, имелась ли графская корона в их гербе.  
Граф подошел к буфету и наполнил два бокала отличным шотландским скотчем, который предпочитал всем прочим напиткам. Однако вообще спиртное граф пил крайне редко, и Джонатан, принимая бокал, смекнул, что разговор будет не из приятных. Он инстинктивно переменил позу на менее вальяжную, сев в кресле ровнее, сведя колени и всем своим видом являя готовность внимать дядюшке и послушно следовать его воле. Сазерленд сел в кресло напротив и какое-то время молча пил, глядя мимо Джонатана в раскрытое окно, из которого вползал в гостиную все тот же удушливый летний зной.  
\- Так в чем дело, дядя? – не выдержал Джонатан наконец: в этой игре в молчанку он предпочитал проигрывать, давая дядюшке лишний повод ощутить свое превосходство.  
\- Не в чем, - неохотно проговорил граф, переводя взгляд на племянника. – А в ком. И ты прекрасно знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.  
Джонатан вновь невинно моргнул. Впрочем, на сей раз безо всякой задней мысли: он и впрямь терялся в догадках. Граф понял это, и тут уже по-настоящему рассердился.  
\- Я говорю о твоих шашнях с Робином Престоном, дурак! В этом проблема!  
\- О, - коротко сказал Джонатан. Поднес к губам бокал, чтобы скрыть секундное замешательство. – Так вы узнали…  
\- Если бы только я. Знает его отец! А скоро будет знать и весь Лондон, потому что этот старый болван совершенно не умеет держать язык за зубами. Как тебе вообще могло прийти в голову приволокнуться за сыном герцога Дэвонширского?! Кто будет следующим – принц Уэльский?  
\- Но я был очень осторожен, дядя! – запротестовал Джонатан. – Как и всегда. Вы же знаете, я делаю все от меня зависящие...  
\- Ты – да. Но было бы совсем нелишне, если бы ты выбирал себе столь же осмотрительных любовников. Этот юный глупец решил написать тебе письмо. А я ведь не раз предупреждал: никаких писем!  
Проклятье! Джонатан чуть не подскочил в кресле. Разумеется, он знал эту прописную истину: никаких писем, никаких батистовых платочков с монограммами в подарок, ничего такого, что может послужить доказательством связи. Это первое правило любой запретной связи вообще, и связи между мужчинами в высшем английском обществе – в особенности. Законы эти Джонатан свято чтил. Неужели Роб и впрямь оказался так глуп? Впрочем, они сошлись совсем недавно, и, если начистоту, Джонатан слегка увлекся им и не мог сполна поручиться за здравомыслие любовника…  
\- Что за письмо? – спросил он совершенно ровным голосом, ничем не выдав охватившего его смятения.  
\- Понятия не имею. Что-то о любви, или ревности, или черт вас там разберет, что вы не поделили. Он настрочил это письмо и отдал его груму, а грум был приставлен к нему отцом шпионить, и тотчас принес письмо прямо в руки герцога. Можешь представить, как тот обрадовался.  
\- Там… были имена?  
\- Можешь быть уверен.  
У Джонатана пересохло во рту. Он посмотрел в наполовину пустой бокал и прикинул, будет ли с его стороны слишком явным проявлением несдержанности, если сейчас он осушит его залпом. Пока он размышлял над этим, граф, вздохнув, добавил:  
\- Это именно то, о чем мы множество раз с тобой говорили: улика, вещественное доказательство. Нет оружия страшнее писем, особенно тех, которые пишем мы сами.  
\- Я предоставлю объяснение, дядя. Скажу, что это недоразумение. Между нами ничего не было, Робин безответно влюблен в меня и добивается таким образом моего внимания…  
\- И ты воображаешь, что это умилостивит его отца? Его сын – содомит! Это факт и этого уже ничто не исправит! Но Робин также его наследник, потому и речи не может быть об огласке и каком-либо наказании для любого из вас.  
\- Так в чем же тогда проблема? - тотчас повеселел Джонатан.  
Граф послал ему уничтожающий взгляд, от чего вернувшаяся было улыбка примерзла к лицу Джонатана.  
\- Проблема в том, что герцог все равно жаждет мести и требует ее. Я говорил с ним этим утром. Он намерен вызвать тебя на дуэль.  
\- На дуэль! – вообразив пожилого герцога с пистолетом в дрожащей руке. подслеповато щурящегося у барьера, Джонатан едва не расхохотался, но благоразумно сдержал смех. – Что ж, я целиком к его услугам!  
\- Не будь глупцом. Разумеется, он вряд ли убьет или хотя бы ранит тебя. И, разумеется, ничего подобного не сделаешь ты. Но сам факт дуэли будет достаточным поводом отправить тебя в Тауэр. Только тебя, не его, ведь он, черт его подери, герцог Дэвонширский, и ему шестьдесят четыре года. А его внучка – крестница королевы.  
Веселость Джонатана как ветром сдуло. Тауэр… Несколько раз Джонатан оказывался в опасной близости от этого страшного места – в основном по причине все тех же дуэлей, которыми, впрочем, никогда не злоупотреблял, но и совсем без них обойтись при его образе жизни было весьма затруднительно. Чего только стоят регулярные обвинения в карточном шулерстве, не всегда безосновательные… Но прежде дядя всегда выручал его. И, как уже было сказано, не только и даже не столько в память о бедняжке Мелани.  
Теперь, однако, дядя либо не хотел, либо, что более вероятно, не мог ничего поделать. Джонатан сглупил, превратив герцога Дэвоншира в своего личного врага, и граф Сазерленд мог лишь молча отойти в сторону. Скверно, ох, как же скверно. А впрочем…  
\- У вас ко мне есть какое-то предложение, – негромко сказал Джонатан. – Я готов его выслушать самым внимательным образом.  
Граф Сазерленд бросил на племянника взгляд, в первый раз за все утро не носящий оттенка гнева или раздражительности. Хмыкнул и обновил скотч в их бокалах, давая понять, что вот теперь-то и пойдет серьезный разговор.  
\- Что ж. Герцог намекнул, что, если я найду способ разлучить тебя с его сыном на достаточно долгий срок, то он попытается забыть нанесенное тобой оскорбление. По его мнению, Робин быстро забудет тебя.  
\- Премного благодарен, - оскорбленно вскинулся Джонатан, на что граф лишь махнул рукой:  
\- Только избавь меня от твоих сердечных драм. Ты не хуже меня знаешь этих избалованных щенков, он и вправду быстро тебя забудет. И в любом случае, ваша интрижка не стоит того, чтобы гнить в Тауэре, не правда ли? – Джонатан ничего не ответил, и граф, верно приняв это за знак молчаливого согласия, продолжал: - Стало быть, нам нужно услать тебя из Англии, причем немедленно и как можно дальше.  
\- Жаль, что война закончилась, - вздохнул Джонатан. – Я скучаю по Парижу. Монмартр, Версаль, Елисейские поля…  
\- Во сне тебе будут сниться твои Монмартр и Версаль. Ты отправишься в Марокко.  
Джонатан поднял голову и посмотрел дяде в лицо, в абсолютной уверенности, что тот шутит. Но граф цедил сквозь зубы скотч, холодно блестя светло-серыми, как у всех Элроев, глазами, и, кажется, имел наглость почти улыбаться, пряча ухмылку за стеклом.  
\- Что? – только и смог выговорить Джонатан.  
\- Что слышал. И не заставляй меня усомниться в качестве твоего Итонского образования, на которое, между прочим, я потратил свои собственные деньги. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что такое Марокко.  
\- Да, но… прошу, скажите, что вы шутите. Почему Марокко?!  
\- Потому что там для тебя есть работа, – холодно сказал граф Сазерленд, отставляя бокал со скотчем и превращаясь из доброго, хотя и ворчливого дядюшки в того, кем он был ничуть не в меньшей мере – строгого и требовательного начальника.  
Ибо вот уже без малого восемь лет, почти сразу по возвращении из Итона, Джонатан Уэлдон состоял на службе британской разведки под началом своего дяди, носившего в ней звание полковника. Сам Джонатан звания не имел и официально даже не числился в штате, что позволяло ему действовать более гибко, снимая с британской короны ответственность за его возможные провалы. Он неоднократно получал задания самого разного толка, и практически все их выполнял с блеском. Окончание им Итона совпало с самыми бурными годами Семилетней войны, раздиравшей в то время Европу на части. Англия, Франция, Пруссия, Россия, Испания и множество государство помельче сплелись в клубок шипящих змей, пытавшихся пооткусывать друг другу хвосты. В эти смутные годы Британия как никогда нуждалась в ловких, отважных и умелых людях, готовых поставить на кон свою жизнь ради блага отчизны. Только пока большинство из них месили грязь в окопах, другие посещали светские рауты, заводили знакомства, выстраивали связи и выуживали сведения, и именно на таком незримом фронте истово трудился Джонатан Уэлдон. Последние пять лет он провел во Франции, иногда под своим именем, иногда – под личиной французского аристократа, благо безупречное владение французским и изящество манер, граничащее с фривольностью, позволяли ему легко сойти там за своего. За эти годы он раздобыл немало сведений, завербовал немало сторонников и даже сорвал две серьезные контрразведывательные операции, за что заслужил вечную признательность британской короны, а также расположение дяди. На самом деле Джонатан знал, что именно тот факт, что он безусловно полезен графу Сазерленду, служит главной причиной оказываемого ему покровительства. Он жил, как хотел, даже когда находился во враждебной стране – тратил уйму денег, играл в карты, безудержно пополнял гардероб и заводил столько любовников, сколько ему хотелось. Все это было приемлемо до тех пор, пока он выполнял поставленные перед ним задачи. И нельзя отрицать, что сами эти задачи, их сложность, опасность, дерзость были тем, что придавало его жизни вкус и остроту. Ибо жизнь заурядного лондонского денди казалась Джонатану Уэлдону невыносимо скучной. Он был по натуре одновременно и авантюристом, и сибаритом, а потому наслаждался каждым новым вызовом, который бросала ему жизнь посредством британской разведывательной службы.  
Все это так, но, пресвятой Боже… Марокко?  
\- Я ведь не знаю арабского, - попытался выкрутиться он, но граф разрушил его надежды.  
\- А тебе и не надо его знать. Тебе почти не придется общаться с местными. Твоя цель – Мишель Персо, находящийся сейчас в порту Касабланка. Он архитектор, очевидно, талантливый, так как попал в фавор к марокканскому султану и, кажется, возводит для него дворец где-то в глубине пустыни.  
\- Христианин стоит здания для мусульман?  
\- Нынешний султан Мулей-Сиди-Мухаммед известен своим расположением и интересом ко всему европейскому. Он первый султан, при котором в Марокко открылось английское консульство, впрочем, оно носит сугубо формальный характер и толку особого от него нет. Именно поэтому нам и необходимо человек, который будет приставлен к султану и сможет лоббировать интересы Англии при его дворе. Теперь, когда война окончена и американские колонии перешли к Англии, решено обратить взор южнее и заняться нашими интересами в Средиземноморском регионе. Берберийские пираты столетиями мешают нашей торговле. Более того, до сих пор не изжита варварская традиция совершать набеги на прибрежные деревни с целью захвата людей в рабство, хотя английские земли страдают от этого меньше, чем французские и испанские. Но так или иначе, нам необходимо наладить с Марокко дипломатический контакт, и в данный момент это удобнее сделать посредством внедрения верного нам человека в окружение султана.  
\- То есть вы хотите, чтобы я отправился к этому Мишелю Персо и завербовал его? Завербовал француза шпионить за султаном в пользу Англии? Дядя, уж лучше в Тауэр!  
\- Точно ли лучше?  
\- Во всяком случае, менее хлопотно, - пробормотал Джонатан, опуская глаза под прямым и суровым взглядом графа. Когда тот превращался в полковника разведки, перечить ему и шутить с ним не следовало, Джонатан отлично это знал. И все же, Марокко… подумать только!  
\- Терпеть не могу путешествовать морем, – вздохнул он. - К тому же эти дикие южные племена так вульгарны…  
\- То есть смуглые брюнеты не в твоем вкусе, как я понимаю. Что ж, придется тебе хотя бы на одном задании обойтись без любовных шашней.  
\- О, я вовсе не это имел в виду!  
\- Мне прекрасно известно, что ты имел в виду. Ладно, теперь ближе к делу. Через неделю из Портсмута отправится судно «Королева Елизавета», она как раз идет в Касабланку. Ты отправишься на нем.  
\- Через неделю?!  
\- Нечего тянуть. Я и так еле-еле убедил герцога Дэвонширского, что ссылка в Марокко для тебя хуже Тауэра… и только заикнись еще раз, будто так и есть. Выполнишь задание, вернешься, и к тому времени все уляжется.  
\- Что ж, повинуюсь, - снова вздохнул Джонатан. – Какова моя легенда?  
\- На этот раз поедешь под своим именем. Ты послан в Марокко хлопотать о выкупе английской аристократки, Чарити Хосижер, захваченной в плен пиратами и проданной в султанский гарем. Разумеется, выкупить ее не позволят, из гарема султана не выходит никто. Но ты, как европеец, о таких тонкостях не осведомлен и вполне можешь ходатайствовать перед Мишелем Персо, чтобы тот, в свою очередь, ходатайствовал перед султаном. Это поможет вам свести знакомство.  
\- Но разве такими делами не должен заниматься английской консул?  
\- Как я уже говорил, роль консула носит формальный характер. За те два года, что мы открыли миссию, консул не смог добиться встречи хотя бы с великим визирем Мулея-Сиди, не то что с ним самим. Впрочем, это не твое дело. Ты получишь необходимые рекомендации, но, в сущности, тебе нет нужды встречаться с консулом. Хотя можешь и обратиться к нему в случае необходимости. Также я выдам тебе векселя на разумную сумму для обналичивания в марокканском банке.  
\- Там есть банк? Неужели?  
\- Не паясничай. Эта страна вовсе не столь дикая, как ты воображаешь.  
\- Да, там всего лишь гаремы, рабство и пираты. Я понял.  
\- Персо лишь наполовину француз, его мать была англичанкой. Он сразу скажет тебе, что спасти девушку нельзя, но ты постарайся затянуть дело как можно дольше, обработай его, и в нужный момент предложи сотрудничество. Он еще в детстве покинул Францию, всю войну провел в Марокко, так что вряд ли пылает патриотическими чувствами к родине. Так что можешь положиться на свое красноречие и мои векселя.  
\- Один вопрос, - протянул Джонатан, постукивая пальцами по ножке опустевшего бокала. – Вы упомянули о берберийских пиратах, и не зря. Что будет, если меня самого захватят в плен по дороге туда или обратно? Я чту и обожаю Англию, но превратиться во имя нее в раба не имею ни малейшего желания…  
\- Ты трусишь? – граф удивленно взглянул на племянника, а когда тот оскорбленно выпрямился, усмехнулся. – Впрочем, твои опасения понятны и разумны. Что ж, если и впрямь случится такая неприятность, смело сули своим захватчикам любой выкуп, который они потребуют. На самом деле в руках пиратов опасность грозит в основном молодым и привлекательным женщинам, а также физически сильным, но бедным мужчинам. Первых покупают в гаремы, вторых – для рудников и прочей тяжелой работы. Мужчина твоего положения вполне может рассчитывать на хорошее обращение в плену, ну а я, разумеется, без промедления заплачу за тебя выкуп.  
\- Благодарю вас от всего сердца, дядя. Как гора с плеч, – ядовито сказал Джонатан, и граф сухо ответил:  
\- Тебе следовало хорошенько подумать, в чьи штаны залезать на сей раз, Джонатан. Так что в любых неприятных последствиях ты должен винить только себя самого.  
Граф допил скотч и встал, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Поднялся и Джонатан.  
\- Я могу кое о чем вас попросить? Не знаю, сколько времени продлится мое путешествие, но этот юный гувернер моего маленького кузена Питера, этот Гринстон… Не могли бы вы проследить, чтобы он все ещё был здесь, когда я вернусь? Если вас, конечно, не затруднит, и если он будет все это время хорошо выполнять свои обязанности.  
\- Наглое, бессовестное, беспринципное создание, - беззлобно заключил граф. - И почему я только терплю тебя все эти годы?  
\- Потому что любили мою мать и потому что я чертовски хорош в деле, - без колебаний ответил Джонатан, и граф, взглянув на него, вполголоса проговорил:  
\- Да. Именно в этом порядке. 

 

Глава 2.

Начало путешествия прошло весьма приятно. Во всяком случае, в той его части, что касалась дороги до Портсмута: граф Сазерленд, как и всегда, щедро снабдил Джонатана дорожными средствами, и путь до порта тот провел с привычным комфортом. Да и сама «Королева Елизавета» его не разочаровала. Это оказалась изящная маневренная шхуна, предназначенная для перевозки не столько грузов, сколько пассажиров, с весьма роскошными каютами, любезным капитаном и отличным коком. Путь морем до Африки должен был занять около месяца, так как капитан, по его заверениям, собирался двигаться проверенным морским путем, где проходили наиболее оживленные маршруты не только торговых, но и патрульных военных кораблей сопредельных с Африкой морских держав. Посему путешествие обещало пройти не только приятно, но и вполне безопасно.  
И оно было таким всю первую неделю, ровно до тех пор, пока не случился шторм, вынудивший «Королеву Елизавету» сойти с дистанции.  
Джонатан вообще не любил море. Его не пугали войны, интриги, гнев сильных мира сего, равно как и наиболее опасное существо в мире – его собственный ближний. Однако природной стихии он не мог ничего противопоставить, и это осознание лишало его обычной самоуверенности, как и проистекавшей из нее твердости духа. Джонатан не сомневался, что способен выкрутиться из любой ситуации, считал любые трудности вызовом своим способностям и уму. Но ни его способности, ни ум не имели ровно никакого значения, когда хрупкое суденышко швыряло и болтало в жестокой качке, грозя разбить о прибрежные рифы. Не иначе как чудо, вкупе с мастерством капитана и его матросов, помогло им все же укрыться в бухте, а когда шторм стал стихать, пристать к берегу. Увы, «Королева Елизавета» оказалась столь сильно потрепана, что невозможно было продолжать на ней путь: корабль дал течь, и ему требовался основательный ремонт.  
На этом приятная часть путешествия Джонатана Уэлдона в Марокко закончилась, и начались злоключения. Впрочем, разве он этого не предвидел с того момента, как дядя высказал свое абсурдное предложение? Иначе и быть не могло.  
От небольшой бухточки на испанском берегу до ближайшей деревни Джонатану пришлось идти пешком. Он тащил свой саквояж где-то с милю, а потом бросил, забрав из него лишь самое необходимое, и в деревню вошел, как нищий бродяга, пешком и с котомкой на плече, свернутой из плаща. К счастью, деньги, документы и векселя оставались при нем, надёжно зашитые в подкладку камзола, который он не снимал даже ночью. В деревне ему удалось нанять извозчика, который долго вез его в телеге по разбитой дороге до городка, где никто не говорил ни по-английски, ни по-французски, ни тем более по-немецки – увы, этими тремя языками полиглотские познания Джонатана исчерпывались. С трудом ему удалось купить в городке лошадь и, опять же своим ходом, добраться до ближайшего порта, которым оказалась Валенсия. Все это заняло больше времени, чем весь первый этап путешествия, и с каждым днем раздражение и досада Джонатана нарастали. Он не был полевым офицером, и уж тем более солдатом; он воевал в салонах, будуарах и постелях, а не на грязных проселочных дорогах и в глухих деревнях, где жители глазели на чужака, разинув рот. Хорошо еще, что ему хватило ума говорить здесь исключительно по-французски, ибо к англичанину у испанских властей непременно возникла бы уйма вопросов.  
Словом, к тому моменту, когда он нашел наконец судно «Санта-Лючия», направляющееся в Касабланку, прошло немало времени, утекло немало денег и настроение его оказалось совершенно испорчено. Джонатан не верил в знаки судьбы, но не мог отмахнуться от мысли, что подобное начало не сулит успеха всему предприятию. Однако он был знатоком своего дела и не собирался останавливаться, не доведя миссию до конца. Хотя настроение его упало настолько, что он даже не флиртовал с молодыми носильщиками и лакеями, попадавшимися ему на пути; впрочем, преимущественно по той самой причине, которую столь прозорливо озвучил граф Сазерленд перед их расставанием – Джонатану попросту не нравились смуглые брюнеты.  
Наконец новый корабль принял его в качестве пассажира, хотя и не столь радушно, как первый. Судно перевозило груз зерна из Валенсии в Касабланку, и капитан согласился, по его словам, лишь потому, что уже и так ждал другого пассажира раньше, но тот опаздывал на целую неделю, и решено было уходить без него. Так что пассажирская каюта – тесная, темная и неудобная, в отличие от апартаментов на "Королеве Елизавете" - была целиком к услугам Джонатана.  
Джонатан доплелся до нее, забрался в подвешенный к потолку гамак и мгновенно уснул, утомленный выпавшими на его долю невзгодами. И спал так крепко, что разбудил его только пушечный выстрел.  
В буквальном смысле.  
Он сел и протер глаза, гадая, не снится ли ему, и недоумевая, что могло случиться так близко от испанских берегов. Тогда он еще не подозревал, что проспал дольше суток, хотя вполне мог судить об этом по голодному урчанию, которым его желудок отозвался немедленно по пробуждении. Однако Джонатан мгновенно забыл о голоде, торопливо выбрался из гамака и вышел на палубу, где с подозрительной суетливостью носились матросы, а над головой хлопали туго натянутые ветром паруса.  
\- Я слышал выстрелы. Что стряслось? - сказал Джонатан, обращаясь к капитану, который стоял на мостике неподвижно, как истукан, заложив руки за спину.  
Капитан скосил глаза на Джонатана и ответил с удивительным спокойствием, никак не соответствовавшим суете, царившей среди матросов.  
\- Ничего особенного. Всего лишь пираты.  
\- Всего лишь пираты? – Джонатан круто обернулся и в самом деле увидел корабль с черными парусами, покачивающийся в миле от них по правому борту и очевидно шедший на сближение. – И вы так спокойно об этом говорите?!  
\- Мы сдадим им груз, вернемся в порт и получим страховку, – невозмутимо ответил капитан. – Все останутся в выигрыше. Обычное дело в этих водах.  
Безмятежность, с которой это было сказано, навела Джонатана на подозрения о некой коррупционной схеме, которая, очевидно, была отнюдь не в новинку капитану «Санта-Лючии». Также ему подумалось, что это одна из причин, почему берберийские пираты все еще не истреблены военным флотом Франции и Испании – кому-то такое положение вещей попросту выгодно. Однако сейчас был не тот момент, чтобы предаваться размышлениям на подобные темы. Джонатан осознал, что это значит для него самого.  
\- Вы вернетесь в Валенсию? Не пойдете в Касабланку?  
\- О нет. Процесс оформления страхового обеспечения займет не меньше трех месяцев. Мне очень жаль, месье.  
\- Да что же это такое? – почти простонал Джонатан, глядя на неумолимо приближающийся пиратский корабль. Снова все начинать с начала! Черт бы побрал эту Касабланку, герцога Дэвонширского, а в особенности дурака Робина, из-за которого Джонатан вынужден все это выносить!  
Через час корабли сблизились, и «Санта-Лючия» была взята на абордаж. Глядя на довольные рожи ухмыляющихся пиратов, лихо перескакивающих с абордажных крючьев на палубу испанского судна, Джонатан ощутил некоторое беспокойство. Он понимал, что для получения страховки необходимо соблюсти определенные формальности, ведь вся команда выступает свидетелями, так что захват должен походить на настоящий. И, однако, столь близкое присутствие загорелых коренастых мужчин в коротких жилетках, с блестящими на солнце обнажёнными саблями, хотя и обдало Джонатана волной крепкого мускусного аромата, однако ни малейшего удовольствия ему не доставило. Он нутром ощутил опасность, как не раз с ним бывало прежде – на охоте, на балу, в постели любовника, когда он оказывался на грани разоблачения. Это чутье неоднократно помогало ему избегнуть подкравшейся опасности.  
Увы, не на этот раз.  
\- Что происходит? – вполголоса спросил Джонатан, и капитан, вдруг взглянув на него почти виновато, сказал:  
\- Сожалею, месье. Они подали сигнал и выставили условие, которое я не мог не принять. Я должен заботиться о грузе, команде и репутации моей судоходной компании.  
\- О чем вы говорите, черт вас возьми?  
\- О вас. Им нужен только пассажир. Так они сказали.  
Джонатан отступил на шаг. И в этот самый миг на него упала тень – тень того самого человека, который перевернул впоследствии всю его жизнь с ног на голову. И хотя знать этого тогда еще Джонатан Уэлдон не мог, он почуял это… почуял, как лань, впервые встретившая охотника в девственной глуши родного леса.  
Охотник стоял, выпрямившись во весь рост и сунув большие пальцы за пояс, и с усмешкой смотрел на Джонатана.  
\- Мистер Фрэнсис Гэррети, если не ошибаюсь?  
В тот миг Джонатан понял лишь, что говорящий очень высок ростом и обладает густым, раскатистым баритоном, с каковым мог добиться определенных успехов на оперной сцене, если Господь наделил его музыкальным слухом. В следующий миг он испытал одновременно облегчение и внезапный укол тревоги. Потому что его явно приняли за кого-то другого, и это, с одной стороны, означало, что он не раскрыт, а с другой – не сулило ему ничего хорошего.  
\- Увы, - сказал он, холодно улыбнувшись и ничем не выдав своего смятения. – Вынужден вас разочаровать, месье. Я не только не Фрэнсис, но даже и не Гэррети.  
\- Лгать бессмысленно, сэр, - сказал пиратский капитан, глядя на Джонатана сверху вниз.  
Он стоял спиной к солнцу, рассеянный свет и широкополая шляпа мешали разглядеть как следует его лицо, но выражение на нем Джонатану не слишком понравилось. Он, однако, выпрямился, пытаясь извлечь как можно больше горделивого достоинства из своих пяти футов трех дюймов.  
\- Я Джонатан Уэлдон из рода Элрой, племянник графа Сазерленда, господин корсар. Посему не только не являюсь неким Фрэнсисом Гэррети, но и не имею ни малейшего желания им быть, ибо совершенно удовлетворен собственным происхождением.  
Пират резко повернул голову в сторону капитана "Санта-Лючии", слушавшего разговор с явной тревогой. И тревога эта возросла, когда пиратский вожак сгреб его за ворот и хорошенько тряхнул.  
\- Кто этот человек? – рявкнул он, и капитан жалобно отозвался:  
\- Понятия не имею! Мы… по правде, мы ждали другого пассажира, но он не явился вовремя, и я взял на себя смелость…  
Пиратский капитан коротко и грязно выругался по-арабски. Говорил он на французском, но с явным акцентом, похожим на испанский, впрочем, Джонатан не мог поручиться наверняка. Оттолкнув растерявшегося капитана, пират обернулся и отдал приказание своим людям, сгрудившийся вокруг растерянных матросов. Джонатан глубоко пожалел – в первый, но далеко не в последний раз, – что не знает арабского.  
\- Что вы намерены делать? – рискнул спросить капитан, и пират грубо ответил:  
\- Извлечь хоть какую-то выгоду из вашей лохани. Ваш корабль и груз теперь мои, а вы все отправитесь в трюм.  
\- Но месье! – в ужасе взмолился капитан. – Ведь был уговор. Мы сдаёмся, а вы отпускаете нас и забираете только пассажира!  
\- В гробу я видал вашего пассажира, - прорычал пират, и Джонатану подобное пожелание совсем не понравилось, ибо имело слишком много шансов сбыться в обозримом будущем. Запоздало мелькнула мысль, что назваться Фрэнсисом Гэррети, кем бы тот ни был, оказалось бы более разумно с его стороны. И Джонатану оставалось лишь клясть свою недальновидность, пока его хватали и волокли в трюм вместе с остальными.  
Там было тесно, темно и воняло гораздо хуже, чем в отведенной ему каюте. Более того, пираты притащили с собой со своего судна ручные кандалы и принялись деловито заковывать в них пленных матросов. Как ни поразительно, никто из них не сопротивлялся, они лишь с обреченным видом протягивали руки, подставляя их под железо, видимо, проходя через эту малоприятную процедуру не впервые в жизни. Это слегка ободряло: стало быть, из пиратского плена можно спастись. «И чего я, собственно, волнуюсь? Дядя обещал заплатить за меня любой выкуп», – подумал Джонатан, и эта мысль помогла ему окончательно вернуть присутствие духа.  
Когда к нему подступил пират с кандалами, Джонатан сказал по-французски:  
\- Я желаю видеть вашего капитана.  
Но увы, простые корсары явно не обладали языковыми познаниями своего предводителя. Пират лишь ощерил гнилые зубы и со звоном защелкнул кандалы на руках Джонатана Уэлдона. Поверх манжетов сорочки, и на том спасибо, хотя Джонатан немедленно ощутил холод, тяжесть и жесткость сковавшего запястья железа.  
Теперь ему оставалось лишь ждать и молиться, как и остальным. Капитана «Санта-Лючии» заперли тут же вместе со всеми, но Джонатан не снизошел до беседы с ним, боясь, что от гнева утратит присутствие духа.  
Прошло какое-то время, не слишком, впрочем, долгое. Корабль стоял на якоре, наверху слышался топот и толкотня – из разговоров пленных матросов Джонатан понял, что пиратская команда разделялась надвое, чтобы принять управление захваченным кораблем. Также гадали, куда поплывут теперь – в Алжир, Тунис, Марокко? И, разумеется, говорили о перспективе рабства, на удивление спокойно и с полной покорностью судьбе.  
Джонатан наконец осознал, что покорность матросов означала вовсе не надежду на избавление, а заурядный фатализм, свойственный всем моряком.  
Люк трюма распахнулся, как раз когда душевное равновесие Джонатана вновь грозило пошатнуться. Двое пиратов схватили его под локти и выволокли наверх. Через минуту Джонатан оказался в капитанской рубке, где его ожидал новый капитан «Санта-Лючии».  
Теперь Джонатан наконец смог рассмотреть его как следует.  
Это был мужчина лет тридцати, довольно смуглый, хотя сложно было сказать, загар ли это или естественный цвет кожи. Волосы его были скрыты под черным платком, плотно охватывавшим голову, и надетой поверх платка широкополой шляпой. Лицо заросло густой щетиной, которую пока еще нельзя было назвать бородой, хотя ее обладатель явно к этому стремился. Глаза его были темными и блестящими, хотя в полумраке каюты не удавалось вполне разобрать их выражение. Он не походил на араба, в его чертах, достаточно тонких и правильных, угадывалась европейская кровь. Впрочем, это могло означать лишь то, что какой-нибудь араб или турок прижил его от европейской наложницы, что случалось довольно часто.  
\- Вы в самом деле родственник графа Сазерленда? – без приветствия осведомился пират.  
Джонатан вновь подумал, что этот голос звучит слишком бархатисто и темпераментно для грубого корсара, который должен был давным-давно сорвать связки из-за постоянного ора с капитанского мостика. Однако начало разговора его приободрило, и он ответил:  
\- Я его племянник, и он души во мне не чает. Не желаете ли обсудить размер выкупа за мою персону, месье… простите, не имел чести быть вам представленным.  
\- Эль-Мансур, - ответил пират, насмешливо блестя своими слишком уж темными глазами. «Да этот ублюдок забавляется», - подумал Джонатан и принял чопорный вид, усвоенный им в элитных лондонских клубах.  
\- Месье Эль-Мансур…  
\- Просто Эль-Мансур. Или капитан. Мы не на светском рауте, мистер Уэлдон.  
\- И однако же ваш французский сделал бы честь любому парижскому салону, - язвительно бросил Джонатан, и корсар ухмыльнулся:  
\- Знание европейского языка значительно облегчает переговоры о выкупе, знаете ли. Присядем, пожалуй… а, какого дьявола вас заковали? Али!  
Он что-то отрывисто выкрикнул по-арабски. Тут же вбежал матрос, гремя связкой ключей. С Джонатана сняли кандалы, и тот со сдержанным облегчением потер запястья. смутно пожалев об изодранных стальными браслетами кружевных манжетах.  
\- Благодарю вас, месье. Итак, о выкупе…  
\- Не торопитесь, - благожелательно сказал Эль-Мансур. – Присядьте. Выпейте и перестаньте трястись от страха.  
\- Я вовсе не трясусь от страха, месье.  
\- Да ладно вам заливать, все трясутся. Просто вы, англичане, умеете это скрывать лучше других.  
\- В вас явно чувствуется богатый опыт в подобных делах.  
\- Да, есть такое дело.  
В правильной французской речи пирата то и дело проскальзывали просторечные обороты и даже жаргонные словечки. Джонатан решил, что это непременно следует обдумать после – знание о происхождении его захватчика может оказаться весьма полезным.  
Пират вынул из-под стола бутылку рома, хлебнул из нее и без лишних церемоний протянул своему пленнику. Джонатан не счел уместным проявлять брезгливость и принял угощение, хотя и без видимого удовольствия.  
\- Не любите ром или хлебать из одного горла черт-те с кем? – с любопытством осведомился пират, и тут же коротко хохотнул. – Ладно, отвечать не обязательно. Скажите-ка лучше, какого черта вы оказались Уэлдоном, а не Гэррети.  
Джонатан объяснил, как попал на корабль. Пират слушал, кивая, потом сердито вздохнул:  
\- Черт бы это все побрал. Видите ли, я неделю проторчал в засаде в этих водах, ожидая, пока "Санта-Лючия" выйдет в море, потому что именно на ее борту собиралась плыть нужная мне особа. Выходит, я потратил уйму времени зря.  
\- Но вы получили корабль, - возразил Джонатан. – И груз, и матросов. И, в конце концов, меня, а я, как уже сказал…  
\- Готовы заплатить выкуп, да-да, я понял. Однако, видите ли, в этом деле есть некоторые… - он нахмурился, потом вдруг вскинул руку и щелкнул пальцами, точно пытаясь подобрать нужное слово. Этот резкий жест был столь нехарактерен для французов, что Джонатан окончательно растерялся в своих безмолвных попытках установить происхождение захватчика. – А! Нюансы. Так, кажется, говорят. Есть нюансы, мистер Уэлдон, и они заключаются не в деньгах.  
Джонатан вновь ощутил укол тревоги. Кем бы ни был этот чертов Гэррети, похоже, что захватить его Эль-Мансур собирался не ради выкупа. А ради чего? Похищение, шантаж? Это могло быть все, что угодно. И, похоже, просто деньгами ущерб от проваленной операции не компенсировать…  
\- Я могу быть вам чем-то полезен? У меня в Лондоне обширные связи. В том числе есть и выходы в адмиралтейство. И если вам досаждают, к примеру, английские патрули…  
\- Вы невероятного любезны, – восхитился пират, откидываясь на стуле. И вдруг забросил обе ноги на стол - снова таким резким и размашистым движением, что Джонатан невольно отпрянул, отшатываясь от пары грязных подошв, возникших прямо перед его носом. – И, вижу, страшно дрожите за свою шкуру, так что для ее спасения готовы буквально на все.  
\- Я вовсе не…  
\- И это абсолютно нормально, сэр! Ибо что есть у каждого из нас дороже, чем его шкура, верно?  
Теперь этот негодяй потешался над ним в открытую, раскачиваясь на задних ножках стула, сунув ему чуть не в лицо свои грязные сапоги и улыбаясь во весь рот, что позволяло Джонатану лицезреть его удивительно ровные и белые зубы. Что-то тут было не так… что-то было совсем не так, и оборот, который принимало дело, нравился Джонатану все меньше.  
\- Вот что, сэр, - сказал пират после недолгого, однако весьма неуютного молчания. – Я скажу вам, что намерен делать. Я намерен отвести «Санта-Лючию» в Касабланку, и там продать и корабль, и весь груз, дабы компенсировать не только материальные, но и моральные убытки. Говоря "весь", я подразумеваю как неживой груз, так и живой. Это понятно?  
\- Но… - Джонатан сделал глубокий вдох. – Я ведь, кажется, ясно дал понять, что готов предоставить любой…  
\- Да, вы только об этом и твердите. Но вы, похоже, в первый раз в такой ситуации, а может, и вообще в море, а? Вы хоть знаете, сколько хлопот доставляет получение выкупа? Во-первых, - корсар назидательно вскинул указательный палец, - это дипломатический акт, требующий контакта с консульством той страны, родом из которой пленный. Во-вторых, - к указательному пальцу присоединился средний, - это потребует переписки, переговоров, а значит, займет время. В третьих, - к двум пальцам добавился третий, - все это время пленника нужно где-то содержать, кормить, следить, чтобы он не сбежал, и прочее, и прочее. Вы представляете, какие это расходы и, главное, хлопоты?  
\- Но я готов компенсировать любые расходы!  
\- А я не готов с вами возиться. Вам не приходило в голову, что не все в этом мире измеряется исключительно в деньгах?  
Он перестал наконец раскачиваться на стуле и рывком убрал ноги со стола, а потом поднялся. Джонатан инстинктивно дернулся, чтобы встать следом, но Эль-Мансур уже оказался у него за спиной, и две тяжелые руки надавили Джонатану на плечи, пригвождая к месту. Пират низко склонился к нему, обдав запахом соли, пороха, силы… но отнюдь не немытого тела, и Джонатан невольно втянул этот запах, не смея отрицать, что неприятным он вовсе не был.  
\- Сидите, - сказал пират неожиданно тихим голосом, нагнувшись к нему так низко, что его щетина царапнула кожу у Джонатана на виске. – Сидите тихо и не дергайтесь, мистер Уэлдон. Это кисмет.  
\- Что? – переспросил Джонатан. От низкого, бархатного голоса по его спине вдруг пробежали мурашки. Он страшно озлился на себя за столь неуместное в такой ситуации возбуждение, однако ничего не мог с ним поделать. У него перехватило дыхание, и невесть откуда накатило нелепое желание, чтобы сильные пальцы на его напрягшихся плечах сжались крепче.  
\- Кисмет. Арабское слово, означающее одновременно и судьбу, и покорность перед ее волей. Все будет так, как предрешено.  
\- И что же мне, по вашему мнению, предрешено?  
\- Быть проданным на невольничьем рынке Касабланки, - сказал пират неожиданно веселым тоном. – В чернорабочие на мраморные рудники или в евнухи, это я еще не решил.  
Он выпустил плечи Джонатана и отступил от него, затем взял со стола бутылку рома и неторопливо сделал глоток. Джонатан смотрел на него снизу вверх, глядя, как гуляет кадык на мускулистой шее. Спокойно. Спокойствие, мистер Уэлдон.  
\- От меня не будет ни малейшего толку на рудниках, - сказал он абсолютно бесстрастным тоном. – Ни на мраморных, ни на каких-либо других. Я могу раздеться и продемонстрировать вам свое телосложение, дабы вы убедились в этом воочию.  
Эль-Мансур оторвался от бутылки и бросил на Джонатана взгляд, в котором, кажется, впервые мелькнула заинтересованность.  
\- М-м, - протянул он, окидывая взглядом сидящего перед ним пленника. – Честно говоря, я и впрямь не рассмотрел вас как следует. Снимите камзол, будьте любезны.  
Джонатан, не колеблясь ни мгновения, встал. Снял камзол и небрежно бросил его на стол, оставшись в сорочке, жилете и бриджах, заправленных в сапоги. Упер руки в бока, спокойно демонстрируя свое худощавое тело.  
\- Благодарю вас, – Эль-Мансур сгреб его камзол со стола. – Если честно, терпеть не могу прибегать к лишнему насилию там, где можно просто уговорить.  
И прежде, чем Джонатан успел сказать хоть слово, пират рванул подкладку его камзола. На стол выпал пакет, завернутый в провощенную парусину – таким образом содержимое находящегося внутри конверта не пострадало бы даже при кораблекрушении. Эль-Мансур сорвал парусину, вскрыл конверт и высыпал его содержимое на стол.  
Это уж было чересчур даже для хваленого английского хладнокровия.  
\- Как вы смеете! – выкрикнул Джонатан, бросаясь вперед, но тут ощутил легкий, почти невесомый толчок в грудь и отлетел на два шага назад, упав на пол и весьма больно приложившись бедром о ножку стола. Этот ублюдок еще и силен, как черт. Впрочем, это и так было ясно по его росту и мускулам, бугрящимся под белой сорочкой.  
\- Хм, - произнес пират, перебирая рассыпанные бумаги. – Так, так, посмотрим… Что ж, вы действительно Джонатан Уэлдон, как ни прискорбно. Я надеялся, что вы все-таки Гэррети и водите меня за нос… О, да у вас тут наличные в ассигнациях. Это приятно… А это что? Векселя итальянского банка Пикколино? Какая удача. В Касабланке как раз есть отделение этого банка.  
\- Вы вор, грабитель и негодяй, месье, - прошипел Джонатан, на что Эль-Мансур согласно кивнул:  
\- Каждый занимается в жизни тем, что умеет лучше всего.  
Джонатан поднялся, чуть задыхаясь, и медленно, пытаясь справиться с охватившим его бешенством, поправил шейный платок.  
\- Считайте, что выкуп вы уже получили, - бросил он, и пират вздернул брови:  
\- Это? О нет, мистер, это не выкуп, а моя законная добыча. Да не огорчайтесь вы так. Все равно у вас бы отобрали одежду, прежде чем вести на торги. Впрочем, - добавил он, снова бросив на Джонатана оценивающий взгляд, - теперь я и впрямь вижу, что на рудниках вы не протянете и недели. Из английских аристократов никудышные работники. Но благодаря их пресловутой сдержанности и выдержке из них получаются весьма неплохие евнухи. Правда, большинство восточных властителей предпочитает набирать евнухов из негров или мавров, отдавая дань традиции. Однако в последнее время пошла мода и на светлокожих, так что… на этом, пожалуй, и остановимся.  
Он произнес этот приговор будничным тоном, хлопнул себя по ладони пачкой отобранных у Джонатана бумаг, и повернулся к нему спиной, в точности как делал граф Сазерленд, обозначая окончание разговора. У Джонатана в голове оглушительно бил набат. Все это отдавало абсурдом, безумием, не в последнюю очередь потому, как хорошо этот ублюдок говорил по-французски, словно они и впрямь находились в салоне, и словно речь шла вовсе не о том, чтобы продать Джонатана Уэлдона из рода графов Сазерлендов в рабство и отрезать ему… отрезать ему…  
До Джонатана вдруг сполна дошла вся открывающаяся перед ним перспектива. Этот мерзавец не шутит. Бог знает почему, его не так интересуют деньги, как стремление унизить и растоптать несчастных, попавшихся ему в руки. Заурядный, низкий, бессердечный садист, как, впрочем, и все пираты. Не столько алчный, сколь жестокий, жаждущий власти, а не денег.  
И Джонатану Уэлдону не впервой встречаться с такими типами, не так ли?  
Несколько лет назад (хотя сейчас те времена казались чем-то вроде прошлой жизни), в первую свою большую вылазку, Джонатан оказался пойман на горячем. Он рылся в комоде с нижним бельем виконта де Барейля в поисках спрятанных там компрометирующих улик, которыми намеревался затем шантажировать виконта в интересах британской короны. Виконт вошел в спальню в тот самый миг, когда Джонатан перерыл уже все панталоны и перешел к ящику с подвязками и чулками. Последовала немая сцена, на пике которой Джонатан, поддавшись приливу вдохновения, выхватил из комода первый попавшийся чулок и прижал его к лицу, шумно вдыхая всей грудью и глядя на застывшего виконта с ужасом, к которому примешивалось неискреннее раскаяние. «О месье! – воскликнул Джонатан ломким голосом. – Я… я не знаю, что сказать… я так виноват… но я утратил покой!» Конечно, это был риск, однако что он терял? В худшем случае виконт окатил бы его брезгливым отвращением и прогнал прочь, велев не попадаться более на глаза. Однако «красивый порок», как это поэтично звалось во Франции, был распространен там даже больше, чем в Англии. Поэтому после минутного замешательства виконт понимающе улыбнулся… и Джонатану пришлось уделить его чулкам и ногам куда больше внимания, чем ему когда-либо хотелось. Однако он вышел из положения и все-таки завладел вожделенными уликами, просто вынув их из комода, когда виконт уснул после соития.  
С тех пор Джонатан познал золотую истину: в любой затруднительной ситуации используй похоть.  
И это всегда срабатывало. Всегда.  
\- Я еще меньше гожусь в евнухи, чем в рудокопы, месье, – проговорил Джонатан тихо и очень внятно, глядя на возвышающегося над ним пиратского капитана. – И я все еще готов раздеться, чтобы это продемонстрировать.  
Эль-Мансур моргнул. Быстро и коротко, но это выдало в нем секундное удивление. Джонатан понял, что это именно то мгновение, упускать которое нельзя. Он встал со стула порывистым движением, почти бессознательно подхватывая и воспроизводя резкую манеру движений пирата. В два шага оказался возле него, почти соприкоснувшись с ним грудью, и легким, невесомым жестом забросил руку ему на шею. От знакомого английского моряка, капитана военного фрегата, Джонатан как-то слышал, что практически не существует моряков, хотя бы раз в жизни не предавшихся содомскому греху. Недели, месяц, иногда даже годы в море без женщин – такого не выдержит и святой. Поэтому Джонатан рисковал сейчас даже меньше, чем с виконтом де Барейлем. В худшем случае этот корсар изобьет его и снова бросит в трюм, а потом продаст в рабство. Но он в любом случае собирается сделать именно это, так что…  
Так что Джонатан просто помедлил мгновение, внимательно наблюдая, как расширяются зрачки капитана. От него пахло не только солью и железом, еще от него пахло самцом, и этот мощный, грубый запах Джонатан знал, как никакой другой, потому что и сам обладал способностью его источать, вопреки хрупкости своего телосложения. По иронии, этот самцовый запах никогда не привлекал его самого, потому что он предпочитал быть охотником, а не добычей. Что ж, если сейчас нужно притвориться, будто роли переменились… то почему бы и нет?  
Тем более что теперь, вблизи, Джонатан видел, что темные глаза Эль-Мансура с красивым широким разрезом, пожалуй, весьма привлекательны.  
Джонатан сжал крепче пальцы у него на затылке и ткнулся в его пах своим.  
\- Разве не жаль… - шепнул он в сомкнутые, сухие и горячие губы пирата, давая ему сполна ощутить свой затвердевший член. – Разве не жаль будет это потерять?  
Мгновение ничего не происходило. Потом крепкие пальцы легли Джонатану на пояс и поползли выше, задирая край сорочки. Джонатан внутренне возликовал, однако не выразил этого ни единым движением мускула. Обвив левой рукой талию капитана, он настойчиво протолкнул язык ему в рот, раздвигая упрямые горячие губы. Как забавно, подумалось Джонатану, а ведь это он мог бы меня изнасиловать, если бы захотел. Странно, почему он не захотел? Ведь ему явно нравится то, что я сейчас делаю…  
О да, капитану нравилось. Он стоял неподвижно, лишь его пальцы медленно поглаживали поясницу Джонатана под сорочкой, горячие и сухие. Он не отвечал на поцелуй, но и не отталкивал, и даже не прикрыл свои насмешливые тёмные глаза с расширенным зрачком. Джонатана вдруг взяла злость. Да какого черта этот ублюдок выделывается?!  
Джонатан толкнул его всем телом вперед, впечатывая спиной в стенку каюты. Резко выпустил шею и рванул ремень капитана, пуговицы на ширинке штанов отлетели одна за другой. Несколько секунд – и Джонатан обвил ладонью член Эль-Мансура, такой же горячий и напряженный, как его собственный. Инстинкт подсказывал опуститься на колени и разглядеть хозяйство пирата поближе, но эскапада Джонатана преследовала несколько иную цель. Поэтому он выпростал свой член и обхватил ладонью его вместе с членом Эль-Мансура. Член пирата был крупнее и толще у основания, но когда Джонатан взглянул на них, то невольно восхитился тем, как красиво и гармонично их члены смотрелись вместе, рядом: словно могучий дуб и прильнувший к нему изящный тополь. Восхищение в его взгляде было неожиданно искренним, и, похоже, именно это наконец подействовало: пиратский капитан также опустил глаза и вдруг судорожно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.  
\- Поглядите только, - прошептал Джонатан. – Какая красота... как же можно это…  
Договорить он не смог, потому что корсар грубо сгреб ладонями его лицо, сдавив щеки до боли, и впился ему в рот поцелуем.  
Джонатан вновь ощутил дрожь и волну одуряюще сильного мускусного запаха, но не смог понять, от кого этот запах исходит – от него самого или мужчины напротив. Как бы там ни было, поцелуй оказался неплох, и не пришлось даже разыгрывать страсть. Они впились друг в друга так, словно не знали плотских утех целый месяц – впрочем, в случае Джонатана примерно так дела и обстояли. Поэтому он обмяк, позволив сильным смуглым рукам сгрести его и бросить на стол, с которого полетели прочь столь нагло украденные у него бумаги. Через мгновение он оказался без штанов, с голым задом, вжатый спиной в столешницу, с ногами, заброшенными на крепкие широкие плечи. Сильный красивый член пиратского капитана без труда нашел вход в его тело, по-хозяйски ворвался внутрь и заполнил собой, и Джонатан коротко взвыл от болезненного наслаждения, которое всегда причиняло столь поспешное, грубое и властное проникновение. В обычной жизни он предпочитал брать, а не отдаваться, однако по роду службы не раз и не два оказывался на спине с ногами врозь, так что давно научился извлекать определенное удовольствие и из такого положения. Однако не мог все же не проявить и в такой ситуации хоть немного собственной воли: втягивая в себя член пирата, Джонатан одновременно притянул любовника ногами ближе, выгнулся в пояснице, сумев скрестить щиколотки на его спине, и, накрыв ладонями тяжело вздымающуюся грудь перед собой, выкрутил соски сквозь ткань сорочки. Эль-Мансур шумно выдохнул и укусил его в шею, исторгнув из Джонатана болезненный, гортанный и совершенно искренний стон.  
Следующие четверть часа пиратский капитан старательно и вдумчиво драл Джонатана Уэлдона на столе в рубке захваченного корабля, среди разлетевшихся бумаг, выданных службой британской разведки. И Джонатан Уэлдон не мог не признать, что все эти обстоятельства, вместе и по отдельности, действовали на него невероятно возбуждающе, хоть это и было не слишком разумно с практической точки зрения.  
Когда пират наконец спустил, Джонатан ощутил даже некоторое разочарование. Определенно, смуглые брюнеты не в его вкусе, но конкретно с этим смуглым брюнетом Джонатан не отказался бы провести целую ночь, а не какие-то жалкие четверть часа. Он кончил и сам, позволив себе безудержный стон искреннего наслаждения, а потом обнаружил, что его бросили и он лежит на столе, а Эль-Мансур, уже заправивший рубашку в штаны и затянувший пояс, стоит над ним и смотрит на него очень серьезно, без тени улыбки на загорелом лице.  
И все та же холодная насмешка читается в его блестящих темных глазах.  
\- Убедил, - коротко произнес он.  
Джонатан удержал вздох, неловко повернулся и сполз со стола. В заду основательно саднило, но это было скорее приятное ощущение. Он потянулся было к своим штанам, как вдруг Эль-Мансур перехватил его запястье и поднял к своим губам. Понюхал, дразня пленника все тем же насмешливым темным взглядом, бистро лизнул шершавым языком тыльную сторону запястья и отпустил.  
\- Теперь одевайся, - милостиво повелел он, и у Джонатан вдруг закралось нехорошее ощущение, что его поимели. Нет, разумеется, именно так и должен был решить этот мерзавец, и однако же…  
Он оделся, стараясь двигаться не слишком суетливо. Потянулся к камзолу, но капитан отрицательно качнул головой, и Джонатан решил не спорить. Главного он добился: пират теперь не продаст его в евнухи, определенно. И это значит…  
\- Ты чертовски хорош, - проговорил Эль-Мансур бархатистым, низким, красивым голосом. Это не его настоящее имя, внезапно понял Джонатан. И даже не его настоящий промысел. Их соитие не было грубым трахом оголодавшего моряка и его беззащитного пленника. Это была искушенная, яркая страсть двух умелых многоопытных любовников, сведенных пикантными, хотя и несколько непредвиденными обстоятельствами.  
Кто же ты такой, черт тебя возьми?  
\- Да, - сказал Джонатан. – Я это знаю.  
\- И я, разумеется не продам тебя в евнухи. Я вообще тебя не продам. Знаешь, что происходит в берберийском плену с красивыми женщинами?  
Вопрос был столь внезапен, что Джонатан вздрогнул всем телом, еще не отошедшим от сладкой неги. Мелькнула дикая мысль о гаремах. Но это ведь невозможно? Не бывает мужских гаремов, даже в варварских странах Африки. Или бывают?  
\- Очень красивых женщин берберы не продают, - продолжал пират, глядя на Джонатана влажно поблескивающими глазами. – Торги унизительны для по-настоящему ценного тела. Красавиц не продают, их только дарят.  
Он шагнул к Джонатану и, накрыв ладонью его спину, легко пробежался пальцами вдоль позвоночника. Джонатан не выдержал, с шумом втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Он уже начинал понимать, к чему клонит этот ублюдок, и с медленно нарастающим ужасом понял, в какую ловушку загнал сам себя.  
\- Я не продам тебя и не отпущу за выкуп, Джонатан Уэлдон. Я подарю тебя тому, кто тебя достоин.  
\- Но я не…  
\- Тс-с, - пират прижал палец к его губам, вновь совсем не грубым, почти игривым движением. – Ни звука больше. Всё решено. Кисмет, маленький мистер.  
Он наклонил голову и легко поцеловал Джонатана в шею, а потом, уже совсем целомудренно, в пылающую щеку.  
\- Что, перехитрил самого себя? – нежно спросил пират. – Это бывает. Но ты не бойся. У меня есть хороший и давний друг, он тебя не обидит. И, что главное, оценит по достоинству.  
\- Ты не можешь… - выдохнул Джонатан, и ладонь Эль-Мансура предупреждающе легла ему на губы, зажимая рот.  
\- Я могу все, англичанин. Продать тебя или подарить. Отрезать твой член или использовать его. Смирись. Я буду хорошо с тобой обращаться, в трюм ты не вернешься. И домой тоже. Ты меня понял?  
Обманчивая мягкость ушла из его голоса. Рука, зажавшая Джонатану рот, была словно совсем не той рукой, что ласкала его минуту назад: она была жесткой, сильной и безжалостной. Корсар ждал ответа, и Джонатан с трудом кивнул. Ладонь соскользнула с его рта на подбородок, приподняла ему голову, и Эль-Мансур поцеловал Джонатана в последний раз: неспешно, властно и глубоко.  
\- Мой друг живет в Касабланке, туда мы и отправимся. Ты очень ему понравишься, да и он тебе наверняка тоже. Он европеец, как и ты, французский архитектор. Уверен, вы с ним поладите.

 

Глава 3. 

Воистину, все познается в сравнении. Сию прописную истину Джонатан Уэлдон усвоил лишь на двадцать шестом году своей жизни, хотя и достаточно богатой событиями, однако протекавшей до сих пор в сравнительном однообразии. В Англии ли, во Франции ли, в Пруссии или Италии, он всегда оставался аристократом, изнеженным, привыкшим к комфорту, не терпящим, когда что-либо идет вопреки его планам. Опасность была для него не более чем развлечением, быть может, потому, что он до сих пор никогда не попадал в действительно серьезные неприятности, и, с высоты своего положения и фантастической удачливости, имел дерзость воображать себя баловнем судьбы. Да почему только воображать? Он и был баловнем судьбы. Только одно дело – элегантная, благосклонная судьба европейца, и совсем другое – темный и непостижимый кисмет мусульман.  
С кисметом у Джонатана как-то сходу не заладилось.  
Однако все познается в сравнении. Тесная пассажирская каюта на «Санта-Лючии», на которую Джонатан так досадовал поначалу, показалась ему вполне уютной после душного трюма, куда он, согласно обещанию Эль-Мансура, действительно не вернулся. Джонатана отвели в каюту, даже не очень сильно толкая в спину при этом, захлопнули за ним дверь и заперли ее, очевидно, подперев каким-то тяжелым ящиком, так как замка или засова снаружи предусмотрено не было. Джонатан понял, что из каюты не выберется, и мгновенно смирился. Ибо если пиратский капитан прав, и, попав в руки корсаров, Джонатан утратил милость судьбы и оказался во власти кисмета, то с кисметом определенно стоит наладить взаимоотношения.  
Следующие несколько недель, пока длилось плавание, а Джонатан сидел под арестом в каюте, ни разу не высунув носа наружу, он употребил на глубокие размышления. Главным образом они касались личности его захватчика, а также слов, брошенных им напоследок. Эль-Мансур намеревался подарить Джонатана своему другу, французскому архитектору, проживающему в Касабланке. Может ли жить в марокканском портовом городе сразу два французских архитектора? Джонатан хотя и не был осведомлен об особенностях международной политики Марокко (о чем теперь весьма сожалел), но подозревал, что вероятность такого невелика. С другой стороны, возможно ли подобное совпадение, которого Джонатан с определенной осторожностью мог назвать счастливым? Ведь он затем и отправился в Марокко, чтобы встретиться с тем самым французским архитектором и втереться к нему в доверие. И уж что может быть доверительнее, чем отношения господина с его наложником? Ибо, судя по всему, именно в таком качестве Эль-Мансур собирался представить Джонатана Уэлдона своему другу. Любопытные привычки завел себе этот французский архитектор в Марокко, в самом деле. Впрочем, по словам графа Сазерленда, Персо провел там всю войну, то есть не менее семи лет, а возможно, и больше. Так почему бы и нет? Он даже мог перейти в ислам. Все возможно.  
Только в самом ли деле это Персо? Вот какой вопрос терзал теперь Джонатана. И ответ на него мог дать только капитан, но тот, как назло, обделял пленника своим вниманием. Хотя Джонатан каждый день слышал его звучный, бархатистый голос, доносящийся с капитанского мостика, находившегося совсем рядом с пассажирской каютой. Эль-Мансур изъяснялся исключительно по-арабски, но Джонатан порой просиживал по полчаса, подперев подбородок рукой и буквально заслушавшись, а потом, моргая, стряхивал наваждение. Определенно, излучаемые капитаном флюиды действовали на него… интересно. Встреться они в иных обстоятельствах, Джонатан даже забыл бы о своих эстетических предпочтениях и добился куда более чем одной ночи с темпераментным арабом… или французом… или испанцем… или кем бы он ни был, черт бы его побрал.  
Беда в том, что у Джонатана было крайне мало сведений о своем захватчике, а из своей тюрьмы он не имел совершенно никакой возможности его изучить. Оставалось терзаться неведением и ждать, благо Джонатан, по крайней мере, не был томим неизвестностью и знал, куда они направляются и что с ним будет. Это помогло ему спланировать линию своего поведения на ближайшее время, а там будет видно. В конце концов, в его работе никогда нельзя загадывать далеко.  
За все эти недели он видел лишь одного матроса, который трижды в день приносил ему пищу – вполне недурную по морским меркам, вероятно, со стола капитана. Джонатан гадал, почему Эль-Мансур не пригласит его пообедать хоть раз. Чего он опасается? Ибо Джонатан совершенно не верил, что попросту неинтересен капитану – слишком уж явно свидетельствовала об обратном их первая и единственная встреча. Тогда в чем же дело? Это интриговало, и, черт возьми, у Джонатана возникало все больше вопросов, над которыми он бесконечно и тщетно ломал голову в своем одиночном заключении, глядя на рассеянный пучок солнечного света, проникавший в каюту сквозь пыльный иллюминатор. Впрочем, бывшему капитану корабля и испанским матросам в трюме приходилось куда труднее, так что Джонатану грех было жаловаться на кисмет.  
Наконец, на третьей неделе плавания, дверь распахнулась, и вошел не один пират, а двое. Один из них с неимоверным трудом выдавил на чудовищно ломаном французском:  
\- Капитан вас звать.  
Джонатан оценил старания как бедолаги, который произносил заученные слова без малейшей осмысленности, словно попугай, так и Эль-Мансура, соизволившего передать приглашение в столь галантной форме. Джонатан позволил себе скупую улыбку, выходя на солнечный свет, но тут же зажмурился от ударившего в лицо солнца – слишком привыкли его глаза к полумраку каюты. Он все еще моргал, когда его провели в капитанскую рубку, где он обнаружил стол, накрытый на двоих, уставленный яствами и даже, о дивное диво, засланный скатертью.  
Эту скатерть Джонатан внес в архив своих скудных сведений о том, кто предпочитал именовать себя Эль-Мансуром. И отвесил короткий поклон мужчине, сидящему в кресле с вытянутыми вперед ногами, такими длинными, что они едва не упирались в порог.  
Эль-Мансур, не поднимаясь, насмешливо кивнул в ответ. Джонатан машинально приподнял руки, чтобы привычно откинуть полы камзола, когда вспомнил, что камзола у него больше нет. Тем не менее он весьма степенно опустился в кресло напротив капитана, глядящего на него из-под неизменной широкополой шляпы прищуренными глазами.  
\- Ну, и как наши дела? – развязно осведомился пират. – Не порос еще плесенью в своей конуре?  
\- Вашими заботами, - холодно отозвался Джонатан. В самом деле, ему ежедневно приносили воду для умывания, гребень и даже бритву, правда, тупую, так что использовать ее для кровожадных целей было вряд ли возможно, да и лицо она скорее скоблила, чем брила. Джонатан невольно провел пальцами по своему подбородку, увы, не столь гладкому, как он привык. Видимо, его недовольство не укрылось от пирата, чья собственная щетина за прошедшее время значительно загустела.  
\- Полагаю, ты бы не отказался принять ванну, – небрежно бросил капитан, покачиваясь на задних ножках стула – эта раздражающая привычка, похоже, была у него в чести. – Я распоряжусь на сей счет перед тем, как мы войдем в порт. Хочу, чтобы ты был чистым и хорошо пахнул.  
В этих наглых речах сквозило что-то подчеркнуто унизительное, точно речь шла о скотине, а не об английском джентльмене. Тем не менее, Джонатан скрыл охватившее его негодование и, демонстративно поправив порядком извалявшиеся манжеты своей сорочки, чинно взялся за вилку.  
\- Как я понимаю, мы прибудем довольно скоро? – деловито осведомился он, и Эль-Мансур весело приподнял брови:  
\- Тебя это не очень-то беспокоит, как я погляжу. Но да, ты прав. Мы будем в Касабланке завтра к полудню. Потому я и решил с тобой поболтать.  
\- На прощанье? – спросил Джонатан, отправляя в рот кусочек курятины. До сих пор на этом корабле он ел в основном солонину, и свежее птичье мясо так и таяло во рту, так что он едва удержался, чтобы не облизнуться.  
\- Не совсем. Скорее, желаю проинструктировать тебя относительно поведения на берегу и… в дальнейшем.  
Джонатан, не ответив, взялся за бутыль с вином и, не спрашивая разрешения, наполнил свой бокал. Выдержанное бордо не очень подходило к куриному мясу, однако, как Джонатан уже успел понять, все познается в сравнении.  
\- Аппетит у тебя отменный, – посмеиваясь, сказал пират. Джонатан чувствовал на себе его изучающий, хваткий взгляд, ощущал, как его ощупывают этим взглядом от растрепавшейся белокурой косы до подошв давно не чищенных сапог. Ощущал вновь ту терпкую волну мускусного самцового аромата, который одновременно и притягивал его, и возмущал той властью, которую над ним возымел. И несмотря на всю личную неприязнь, которую Джонатан испытывал к своему захватчику, в глубине души он не мог не признать, что был бы совершенно не прочь вновь оказаться под ним на столе с голым задом.  
Впрочем, его великолепная выдержка позволила ему блистательно скрыть это недостойное желание.  
\- Ваш аппетит, как я вижу, моему значительно уступает, - сказал Джонатан, многозначительно кивая на нетронутую тарелку капитана, однако намекая на нечто совершенно иное.  
Эль-Мансур улыбнулся и нахмурился одновременно.  
\- А ты по мне скучал? – произнес он своим невообразимо чувственным баритоном, черт бы его побрал, и Джонатан вскинул на него раздосадованный взгляд.  
\- Вы желаете услышать прямой ответ? – резко спросил он; такая игра во внезапную откровенность порой приносила весьма неплохие плоды. – Да, я удивлен, что после нашего более чем теплого знакомства вы заперли меня в вонючей каюте на две недели. Не то чтобы я жаждал повторить… - он запнулся, подпустил в голос нотку неуверенности. Ухмылка капитана стала шире, как и амплитуда его раскачивания на ножках стула. Он превосходно понимает, до чего меня это бесит, вдруг осознал Джонатан. И делает это нарочно, чтобы вывести меня из себя!  
\- Не то чтобы ты желал повторить, однако… - подсказал пират, когда Джонатан замолчал, но тот лишь поджал губы и демонстративно вернулся к курятине.  
Эль-Мансур вздохнул. Вздох был негромким, но долгим и глубоким. Передние ножки стула стукнулись о пол, наконец воссоединяясь с ним, к вящей радости Джонатана.  
\- Не то чтобы и я этого не желал, маленький мистер, - протянул он. – Я думал о тебе. И ты это знаешь. Но ты ведь помнишь про кисмет? Решение принято. Негоже самому объезжать кобылку, предназначенную в подарок близкому другу.  
\- Кобылку?! – возмущено вскинулся Джонатан, и Эль-Мансур блеснул белоснежными зубами:  
\- Скажи спасибо, что не мерина.  
\- О, покорно благодарю, - съязвил Джонатан и с силой вонзил вилку в мягкую птичью грудку.  
Какое-то время прошло в молчании. Джонатан свирепо ел, Эль-Мансур наблюдал за ним сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Довольно густые и длинные, как подметил Джонатан, вновь обругав себя за то, что обращает внимание на подобные детали. Ну да, его привлекает этот мужчина, так что из того? Словно ему впервой манипулировать теми, кто его привлекает и кого привлекает он.  
\- Кстати, о вашем друге, - сказал Джонатан более миролюбивым тоном. – Вы же понимаете, что я извелся от любопытства. Вы сказали, будто он европеец, француз. И вы собираетесь подарить ему раба?  
\- У него есть несколько рабов, - равнодушно отозвался капитан. – Правда, насколько я знаю, европейцев среди них нет. Но не думаю, что твоя национальность его смутит. Он давно живет в Марокко, а эта страна быстро и сильно меняет людей.  
\- Я вижу.  
\- Что? – пират вдруг сощурился, его взгляд из ленивого стал настороженным. – Что ты сказал?  
\- Я сказал, что вы, вероятно, тоже европеец, и Марокко тоже изменил вас не в лучшую сторону.  
Эль-Мансур улыбнулся. Эта улыбка не подтвердила заявления Джонатана и не опровергла его, и Джонатан выругался про себя. Нет, на такую примитивную провокацию этот мерзавец не поведется. Он весьма умен, быть может, даже умнее, чем старается показать. Джонатан ведь тоже не спешил распахивать ему всю подноготную.  
\- Значит, он любит мужчин, ваш друг…  
\- В некотором роде.  
\- И часто вы поставляете ему мясо для удовольствий?  
\- Вот как ты, стало быть, оцениваешь себя, маленький мистер? Как мясо для удовольствий? Ты слишком к себе строг.  
\- Я был бы чрезвычайно признателен, если бы вы перестали называть меня маленьким мистером, месье.  
\- Я буду звать тебя так, как захочу, и делать с тобой, что захочу.  
\- Неужели? Почему тогда вы все еще не завалили меня на стол и не слопали вместо курицы? И не врите, будто бы вам не хочется.  
На этот раз выпад попал в цель. Глаза пирата сверкнули, он резко встал, но Джонатан уже начал привыкать к его манере совершать порывистые непредсказуемые жесты, поэтому не дрогнул и не отстранился, когда капитан навис над ним, уперевшись обеими руками в стол, так близко, что его резкое от рома дыхание обожгло кожу Джонатана.  
\- Представь, что ты испытываешь влечение к женщине…  
\- Я не испытываю влечения к женщинам.  
\- Не важно… ладно, к мужчине, который состоит в связи с твоим братом.  
\- У меня нет братьев.  
\- Черт тебя подери! – развеселился капитан. – На все имеешь готовый ответ. Но ты меня, я полагаю, понял.  
\- Это француз – ваш брат?  
\- Почти. Он был женат на моей сестре. И очень добр к ней, бедняжке, до самой её кончины.  
\- Примите мои соболезнования.  
\- Это случилось давно. Но как бы там ни было, Мишель повел себя с ней так благородно и так высоко ценил ее, что стал мне все равно что братом. И я не оскорблю его, посягнув на его собственность.  
\- Какие исключительно варварские представления о чести, - бросил Джонатан, пытаясь скрыть за сарказмом внутреннее ликование. Мишель! Этого французского архитектора зовут Мишель – больше нет никаких сомнений, что это Персо! Только бы теперь никак не выдать своего воодушевления. А то Эль-Мансуру может показать подозрительной внезапная охота, с которой его пленник принял свою участь.  
\- Значит, он не перешел в ислам, раз вы зовете его Мишелем. Но при этом держит рабов и наложников. Забавно.  
\- Он своеобразный парень, - улыбнулся Эль-Мансур. – И ты тоже. Потому я и подумал, что вы отлично друг другу подойдете.  
\- Да вы сводник, месье.  
\- О, у меня всего лишь нюх опытного торговца, умеющего подобрать для клиента идеальный товар.  
\- Вы же собираетесь меня не продать, а подарить? Или это будет подарок не от чистого сердца, а с далеко идущим умыслом?  
\- Ты слишком много болтаешь, - вдруг резко сказал пират, перестав улыбаться, и выпрямился, дернув край скатерти так, что тарелка Джонатана чуть не свалилась ему на колени.  
Ого. Случайный выпад попал в цель? А вот это уже интересно… Однако помрачневшее лицо Эль-Мансура пробудило в Джонатане некоторое беспокойство. Чего доброго, пират в очередной раз переменит решение, и кисмет Джонатана снова взбрыкнет, придумав для него новый, куда менее соответствующий его целям путь.  
Он взял салфетку со стола (салфетки, подумал он, это также весьма любопытная деталь на столе пиратского капитана), вытер губы, деликатно откашлявшись, словно пытаясь скрыть смущение.  
\- Вообще-то, - медленно проговорил он, - если мне позволено будет высказать собственное мнение, я бы с куда большей охотой остался с вами…  
\- Никто твоего мнения не спрашивал.  
\- Но вы колеблетесь, капитан. Я это вижу. Вы уже считаете меня собственностью вашего зятя, но это сердит вас, потому что вы видите меня во сне каждую ночь и просыпаетесь с рукой на вашем прекрасном члене, который…  
Эль-Мансур вскинул руку и наотмашь ударил Джонатана по зубам.  
Джонатан инстинктивно ухватился за край стола и лишь поэтому не упал вместе со стулом. Правда, тарелка с остатками ее содержимого все же оказалась на полу. Хорошо, что он уже почти доел.  
Сильная рука сгребла его волосы на затылке и задрала голову вверх с такой силой, что заболел кадык. Жесткий темный взгляд впился ему в лицо.  
\- Ты, похоже, еще не до конца понял, где оказался, англичанин. Никто тут не спрашивает твоего мнения. Всем плевать, чего ты хочешь, а чего нет. И так теперь будет впредь. Я именно затем тебя сейчас и позвал, чтобы убедиться, что ты хорошо это понимаешь. Ты раб, и твое слово не значит ничего. Более того, учти на будущее, что многим хозяевам не нравится, когда их рабы изъявляют какие-либо собственные желания. Это вызывает неудержимое искушение сделать назло.  
\- Я понял, - выдохнул Джонатан. – Пожалуйста, отпустите меня, вы… вы делаете мне больно.  
Эль-Мансур прищурил злые темные глаза. Сжал пальцы крепче.  
\- Не. Проси, - раздельно выговорил он, наклоняясь к Джонатану ближе. – Иначе получишь обратное.  
Его пальцы впились в волосы Джонатана на затылке, точно собираясь выдрать его растрепанную косу. Джонатан закрыл глаза. Боль и инстинктивный страх окатывали его волнами, и одновременно неумолимо твердел член в штанах. Господи, что же с ним творит этот мерзавец? Джонатан в ужасе понял, что, проводи они вместе побольше времени, он быстро стал бы послушной глиной в этих смуглых руках. Но, может быть, верно и обратное? И именно поэтому Эль-Мансур все плавание избегал его и теперь спешит от него избавиться?  
Пират толкнул его голову вперед, так, что Джонатан чуть не впечатался лицом в стоящую перед ним бутылку. Потом рывком распахнул дверь каюты.  
\- Беги, маленький мистер, - небрежно бросил он, и Джонатан, сцепив зубы, подчинился.  
То есть это не было бегством, разумеется.  
К несчастью, отсюда некуда было бежать.

В Касабланку они прибыли в полдень, как и обещал новый капитан «Санта-Лючии». Однако пристать в порту смогли лишь к ночи, так как пришлось выстоять очередь и пройти ряд формальностей. На удивление, африканский порт оказался в этом отношении ничуть не менее бюрократизированным, чем любой крупный порт европейского побережья.  
Джонатан провел весь день в отвратительном настроении. Начиналось все неплохо – ему позволили выйти на палубу, где стоял большой выскобленный чан, наполненный чистой пресной водой, слишком большой, чтобы уместиться в каюте. Причем Эль-Мансур даже прогнал своих людей и позволил Джонатану принять ванну практически в одиночестве, не смущаясь скабрезными взглядами матросов, которые прекрасно знали, что их бравый вожак оприходовал пленного англичанина в первый же день. Отмокая в чане, Джонатан позволил себе на минуту расслабиться и почти забылся, так что слишком поздно услышал подкрадывающиеся шаги. Увы или к счастью, Эль-Мансур не набросился на него, обнаженного, и не овладел им под жарким солнцем Касабланки. Он поступил куда коварнее и подлее: сгреб одежду Джонатана, правда, весьма грязную и поношенную, и бросил вместо нее тюк какого-то цветастого тряпья.  
\- Что это такое? – возмутился Джонатан, едва не выпрыгнув из чана в порыве негодования.  
\- Твоя новая одежда. Привыкай, - коротко бросил пират, уходя.  
Новой одеждой оказалось совершенно невразумительное тряпье, которое, на европейский вкус Джонатана, могла бы носить исключительно женщина. Приемлемыми он нашел только длинные узкие штаны, похожие на английские бриджи, и короткие мягкие сапоги на толстой подошве, предназначенной защищать ступни от раскаленного песка и камней. Остальную часть костюма составляла длинная, как ночная рубашка, туника, столь же длинный кафтан с широкими рукавами и рядом застежек от ворота до самых колен, и еще один кафтан из более толстой и темной ткани, который следовало надевать поверх первого. Джонатан осмотрел все это в ужасе, не представляя, как марокканцы не варятся заживо в этой скорлупе под палящим солнцем, беспощадность которого он уже чувствовал на своей непокрытой голове. Головного убора к его костюму не прилагалось, но у верхнего кафтана имелся просторный капюшон, который Джонатан волей-неволей натянул на голову, защищая ее от солнца.  
Он выглядел ужасающе нелепо и сам чувствовал это, и это чувство поселило в нем беспомощность, которой, бесспорно, и добивался его пленитель.  
\- Почему я должен это носить? – требовательно спросил он, когда Эль-Мансур явился поглазеть на своего пленника в новом обличье.  
\- Потому что это, как ни прискорбно, обычный повседневный костюм в Марокко.  
\- Но вы не одеты как марокканец.  
\- Это потому, что я не марокканец. А ты теперь – да, поскольку принадлежишь одному из них.  
\- Ваш зять Мишель француз, вы сами сказали!  
\- Ты опять со мной споришь? – нахмурился Эль-Мансур.  
Джонатан, беззвучно застонав, метнул в него ненавидящий взгляд и, путаясь в длинном подоле непривычной одежды, спустился с верней палубы на нижнюю. Ему казалось, что он выглядит предельно глупо, но никто из пиратов не одарил его насмешливыми взглядами – похоже, тут и впрямь было принято переодевать ценных рабов в местную одежду, чтобы они не привлекали на улице лишних взглядов. В конце концов, подумал Джонатан, это лучше, чем ступить на берег в лохмотьях и цепях, как предстояло его менее везучим собратьям по берберийскому плену.  
В темноте капитан приказал спустить шлюпку на воду, и под мерный плеск весел Джонатан Уэлдон прибыл наконец в Касабланку, куда и направлялся изначально, однако совсем иным образом и уж точно в ином статусе.  
Прежде чем посадить в шлюпку, ему связали руки спереди, что было, впрочем, почти незаметно под широкими складками верхнего кафтана. На берегу Эль-Мансур приставил к пленнику двух охранников, что-то быстро обсудил с ними по-арабски и на какое-то время исчез. Джонатан смотрел по сторонам, но видел лишь приземистые портовые здания и редкие огни в той части города, что возвышалась на холмистом склоне, а также силуэты минаретов на розовато-синем небе, освещенном яркой полной луной. Ждать пришлось долго, у него уже стали затекать руки, когда Эль-Мансур наконец вернулся и, вновь кратко переговорив со своими людьми, взял Джонатана под локоть и повел прочь по извилистым узким улочкам, пахнущим рыбой, солью, нечистотами и еще каким-то новым, незнакомым запахом, чуждым и оттого особенно отталкивающим.  
Они шли долго и в основном в гору – очевидно, дом Мишеля Персо находился в лучшей части города, которая, как и во всяких прочих больших городах, лежала в верхней его части. Люди им почти не встречались, с наступлением ночи Касабланка погружалась в глубокий сон. Наконец они остановились у высокой белой изгороди из цельного кирпича. Над изгородью виднелись верхушки деревьев, но больше разглядеть было ничего нельзя. Эль-Мансур вскинул кулак, затянутый в кожаную перчатку, и бесцеремонно затарабанил в ворота. Через некоторое время ему ответил недовольный голос на арабском, на что корсар отозвался на том же языке громко и весело.  
Во дворе тут же засуетились, распахнулась калитка. Эль-Мансур ступил внутрь, волоча Джонатана за собой. Их встретил слуга – или, что более вероятно, раб, судя по тому, как униженно он стал кланяться гостю, - провел в дом, где тотчас зажглись несколько масляных ламп. Джонатан слишком устал и был слишком встревожен, чтобы разглядеть помещение как следует, да и у него еще наверняка будет время на это. Куда больше его интересовал хозяин дома… его собственный хозяин, как ни прискорбно это признавать. Поэтому он впился взглядом в мужчину, который, почесывая голову и зевая, вышел из комнаты, скрытой за резными двустворчатыми дверцами.  
Выйдя в комнату, которую в Лондоне назвали бы гостиной, мужчина застыл, так и не убрав руку от всклокоченной копны волос. На его длинном бородатом лице отразилось изумление, а потом – искренняя радость.  
\- Эдвардо! Господи! Откуда ты здесь?! Почему не предупредил?!  
Он говорил на чистейшем французском и выглядел бы чистокровным французом, если бы не окладистая густая бородка, давно вышедшая из моды на его родине, но считавшаяся чем-то вроде атрибута мужественности в арабском мире. За этой бородой на помятом со сна лице нельзя было прочесть чего-либо определенного, но в целом лицо выглядело вполне мягким и даже добрым, если не сказать простодушным. Шпион в душе Джонатана возликовал, как охотник ликует при виде легкой добычи, которая сама идет в руки. Впрочем, добычей тут был скорее он сам, а вовсе не взъерошенный добродушный мужчина, стоящий напротив него. Мужчине могло быть около сорока, впрочем, возможно, что лет ему на вид прибавляла борода. А так он был, скорее, ровесником Эль-Мансура… вернее, Эдвардо – вот каково его настоящее имя. Все-таки испанец. И верно, только испанец мог взять себе столь вычурный пиратский псевдоним.  
Мишель Персо шагнул вперед, схватил шурина за плечи и крепко обнял, прижав к своей груди. Он был меньше ростом и гораздо уже в плечах, вообще они ничем не напоминали друг друга, но нежность их родственной дружбы бросалась в глаза сразу. Персо заговорил радостно и растерянно, хлопая капитана по спине, потом повернулся к рабу, бросив приказание на арабском – не иначе как распорядился об импровизированной торжественной встрече. Эль-Мансур – или Эдвардо, - принял все эти неуемные изъявления радости с удивительно скромным и терпеливым видом, отвечая коротко и с мягкой, словно бы извиняющейся улыбкой. О Джонатане он словно напрочь забыл, а сам Персо будто бы и вовсе его не заметил. Похоже, его шурину не впервой заявляться в гости посреди ночи с молчаливым рабом, закутанным с головы до ног в дурацкий марокканский костюм.  
\- Я ненадолго, Мишель, - сказал Эль-Мансур, словно бы извиняясь. – Переночую, а утром уйду. Привез груз рабов с испанского побережья, нужно что-нибудь сделать с ними, сам понимаешь.  
\- Груз рабов? Разве ты не…  
Персо вдруг замолчал и в первый раз взглянул на мужчину, неподвижно стоящего у порога. Он прищурился, потом его и без того длинное лицо еще больше вытянулось. О, наконец-то заметил, что у второго его гостя связаны руки. Давно пора.  
\- Кто это? – спросил Персо изменившимся, слегка напрягшимся голосом.  
Эль-Мансур тотчас повеселел, отступил от зятя и приобнял Джонатана за плечи.  
\- Не кто, а что. Подарок тебе от меня, в знак извинения за мое долгое отсутствие. Я и теперь не останусь надолго, но, будь уверен, с ним тебе не придется скучать.  
Он рывком отбросил капюшон за спину Джонатана. Тот встряхнул головой, отбрасывая прядь волос, которая давно выбилась и раздражающе падала на лицо. Прямо и холодно взглянул в глаза своему новому господину, которого твердо намеревался завербовать в интересах британской разведки в самом ближайшем будущем.  
\- Добрый вечер, месье, - прохладно произнес он. - Не имею ни малейшего удовольствия познакомиться с вами.  
\- Что это такое? – выговорил Персо, пялясь на него во все глаза. – Эдвардо, что… ты что, с ума сошел? Кого ты ко мне привез?!  
\- Англичанина, - отозвался тот, не моргнув глазом, хотя Джонатан, еще ощущая его сильную руку на своем плече, уловил исходящее от капитана смутное беспокойство. – Если точней, английского аристократа, племянника какого-то графа. Что, в сущности, не столь важно, как те штуки, которые этот красавчик выделывает в постели.  
\- Ты сошел с ума, - сказал Персо окончательно севшим голосом. – Эдвардо… Ох, Эдвардо!  
Он всплеснул руками и покачал головой с таким драматичным и преувеличенно сокрушенным видом, что это мгновенно выдало в нем многолетнее проживание на востоке, обитатели которого, как слышал Джонатан, вообще склонны к театральным жестам. Он взял это на заметку, решив, однако, что именно сейчас пресловутая английская чопорность будет как нельзя более уместна.  
\- Совершенно разделяю ваше негодование, месье, - изрек он и надменно отвернулся от Эль-Мансура, который хотя и посмеивался в свою отросшую щетину, однако не без некоторого смущения.  
Персо пялился на Джонатана еще с полминуты, потом подошел к нему ближе и вздохнул.  
\- Вы еще и связаны. Эдвардо порой ведет себя, как дикарь… Уму непостижимо, - бормоча себе под нос, Персо с трудом распутал тугие узлы на запястьях своего подарка. Его пальцы оказались куда менее горячими, сильными и сухими, чем пальцы Эль-Мансура: в них ощущалась мягкость и изящество, свойственные рукам художника. Он архитектор, напомнил себе Джонатан, но, очевидно, не из тех, кто самолично скачет по строительным лесам со стамеской в руках. Вероятно, он больше времени уделяет эскизам и чертежам, то есть скорее художник, чем ремесленник. Любопытно.  
Освободив его руки, Персо торопливо предложил Джонатану присесть. В комнате не было стульев, только низкая тахта и валяющиеся по полу подушки. Поколебавшись, Джонатан сел на тахту. Ему было страшно жарко в верхнем кафтане, но под пронзительным взглядом Эль-Мансура он не рискнул избавиться от досаждающей одежды. Хоть бы ты убрался отсюда поскорей!  
\- Но как же вышло, что… я не понимаю… почему… - в растерянности проговорил Персо, и Джонатан любезно его просветил:  
\- Ваш шурин захватил судно, на котором я путешествовал в интересах британской короны, объявил меня своим рабом и выразил желание подарить другу, как скаковую лошадь. Этим другом оказались вы. И, хоть я и не знаю вас лично, не могу утверждать, будто польщен такой честью.  
\- С ума можно сойти, - повторил Персо, и его потрясенный взгляд обратился на притихшего капитана. – О чем ты думал?! Мало того, что привезти мне раба, так еще и европейца! Англичанина! Мужчину!  
\- А ты бы предпочел женщину? – насмешливо спросил Эль-Мансур, и Мишель подавился укоризненным возгласом.  
Джонатан, надежно огородившись стеной напыщенного негодования, жадно следил за обоими. Что-то между ними происходило любопытное, и это непременно следует использовать, когда он начнет обрабатывать Персо. Но сейчас Джонатан предпочел притвориться измотанными выпавшими на его долю тяготами, аккуратно зевнул, чудовищно смутился и стыдливо осведомился, позволит ли ему сиятельный господин отойти ко сну, ибо он просто валится с ног.  
\- Бога ради, не называйте меня господином! Все это просто… мы завтра это обсудим, – добавил француз, метнув в шурина очередной недовольный взгляд.  
Джонатан надеялся, что сумеет подслушать их разговор, даже когда его отпустят спать, благо стены в марокканском доме толщиной не отличались. И он в самом деле услышал голоса из комнатки, которую ему предоставили, но увы, разговор шел на арабском, и он не понял ни слова. Лишь заключил то, что уже понял и так: месье Персо, вопреки наилучшим намерениям своего дражайшего родственника, отнюдь не образовался такому щедрому подарочку. С этим выводом – возможно, утешительным, но возможно, что и не очень, - Джонатан уснул с чистой совестью, едва успев стащить с себя ненавистную марокканскую одежду и вытянувшись на низкой мягкой тахте под полной луной, светящей в квадратное оконце с ажурными ставнями.

 

Глава 4.

Он проснулся от странного звука, совершенно чуждого христианскому уху: отрывистого, протяжного крика муэдзина, призывающего правоверных к утренней молитве с вершины ближайшего минарета. Едва рассвело, в выбеленных каменных стенах дома стояла сохранившаяся с ночи прохлада, очень приятная после беспощадного зноя на открытой корабельной палубе. Джонатан сладко потянулся, зевнул и какое-то время лежал, разглядывая комнату, в которой провел ночь. Все те же тахта, подушки, красивые ковры на полу и стенах, бронзовый ночной горшок и кувшин с питьевой водой, то и другое весьма изящной формы и искусной работы. Похоже, это довольно богатый дом по местным меркам. Что и неудивительно, если Персо в фаворе у марокканского султана. Кстати, любопытно, что он в таком случае делает здесь, в Касабланке, и почему сейчас не при дворе?  
Размышления Джонатана прервал щелчок дверных створок. Джонатан нахмурился, когда в комнату без стука вошел юноша восточной наружности (как узнал Джонатан позже, он был не арабом, а греком - обращаться в рабство правоверных мусульман было запрещено), одетый почти так же, как был одет сам Джонатан накануне. Только верхний кафтан его был короче и уже, так что походил скорее на халат, а голову покрывала круглая красная шапочка с кистью на макушке. Грек поклонился и сказал на довольно хорошем французском:  
\- Господин велел узнать, проснулись ли вы, и если да, то изволите ли разделить с ним трапезу.  
Что ж, весьма недурственное начало. Джонатан сильно сомневался, что первое утро в рабстве обычно проходит именно так. Он сел, потер ладонью подбородок и сказал не враждебно, но и не любезно, тем равнодушным тоном, каким обращался бы в Англии к лакею:  
\- Передай господину, что я сейчас приду.  
Этот тон явно не понравился молодому рабу, и тот метнул в Джонатана такой взгляд, за который английский лакей вылетел бы с должности в мгновение ока. Но они не в Англии, напомнил себе Джонатан, и в этом доме нет ни джентльменов, ни лакеев. Зато есть господин, терпение которого не стоит испытывать, если Джонатан желает сохранить хорошее отношение к своей особе.  
Он встал, поколебавшись, натянул нижний кафтан, оставив верхний валяться на полу там, где сбросил его перед сном, и явился пред очи своего господина и повелителя.  
Персо сидел за низким прямоугольным столиком, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Он был один, и Джонатан с радостным облегчением понял, что Эль-Мансур успел покинуть дом затемно. Прекрасно. Отвесив хозяину дома легкий, но весьма галантный европейский поклон, Джонатан без приглашения уселся на подушку напротив Персо, не пытаясь скрестить ноги по его примеру и тотчас же ударившись обоими коленями о низкие ножки столика.  
\- Прежде всего я должен принести вам свои извинения, мистер Уэлдон, - заговорил француз. – За моего шурина с его нелепыми фантазиями и за все те неудобства, которые вам пришлось претерпеть и по его, и отчасти по моей вине.  
\- Вам совершенно не за что извиняться, месье, – заверил его Джонатан, чуть не подпрыгнув от радости, но сохранив на лице строгое и печальное выражение. – Подобное несчастье может случиться с любым путешественником в Средиземном море, и, пускаясь в путь, я сполна осознавал риск… хотя и надеялся, разумеется, что судьба смилостивится надо мной.  
\- Отчасти так и произошло, - смущенно усмехнулся Персо. – Вы вряд ли мне поверите, но встреча с Эдвардо – далеко не худшее, что могло с вами случиться по пути.  
\- О да, - сказал Джонатан, припомнив твердый горячий член, жестко и властно вбивающийся в него на столе. – Это я понимаю.  
\- Конечно, он был груб с вами, но таков его промысел, и тут ничего не поделать… Что до его идеи подарить вас мне, то, боюсь, тут есть некоторые обстоятельства, в которые я бы не хотел вдаваться, и которые вряд ли оправдывают поведение Эдвардо. Могу только сказать, что, со своей стороны, намерен сделать все, дабы это злоключение завершилось для вас самым благоприятным образом.  
\- То есть я могу считать себя свободным? – уточнил Джонатан на всякий случай, хотя вся речь Персо однозначно свидетельствовала именно об этом.  
Карие, близко посаженные глаза француза взглянули на Джонатана с удивлением. Рука с длинными пальцами приподнялась и задумчиво погладила бороду неторопливым, сугубо восточным движением.  
\- Этого я не говорил, - сказал Мишель Персо после небольшого колебания.  
Джонатан на мгновение замер. Потом слегка улыбнулся – деликатной, непонимающей полуулыбкой, которой в английских салонах принято выражать сомнение по поводу не слишком удачной остроты собеседника.  
\- Прошу меня простить, месье. Мне показалось, что получить подарок в виде английского аристократа для вас, как европейца, столь же неприемлемо, как это было бы для любого цивилизованного человека. Из этого я заключил…  
\- Так и есть. Однако… вы ведь впервые на востоке, мистер Уэлдон, не правда ли?  
Этого Джонатан отрицать не мог. Как и того неоспоримого факта, что было крайне недальновидно пускаться в подобное путешествие, ничего не зная о востоке и его варварских традициях. Впрочем, не то чтобы граф Сазерленд предоставил ему достаточно времени для подготовки, но Джонатан, черт возьми, мог хотя бы купить пару книг, описывающих путешествия европейцев в эти края, и скоротать за их чтением дорогу до Портсмута.  
В будущем он так и поступит, непременно. Если представится такая возможность.  
\- Видите ли, месье, - начал Персо, неторопливо кладя свои холеные ладони на широко разведенные в стороны колени, - жизнь в Марокко, как и большинстве стран востока, построена не только на законах, но и на традициях. Причем в значительно большей степени, нежели в любом европейском государстве. Здесь сурово чтят закон, он справедлив и ни для кого не делает исключений. И то же самое относится к традициям. Если местный кадий, то есть судья, рассматривает какую-либо тяжбу и не находит подходящего указания в сводах законов, он обращается к традиции, которая, в свою очередь, зиждется на религиозных воззрениях мусульман, а они также весьма строги. Я говорю вам все это, чтобы вы поняли, что нарушение традиций в Марокко практически равносильно нарушению закона. И, при всем моем сочувствии к вашему положению, я не могу позволить себе стать фактически преступником для того, чтобы изменить вашу участь.  
Джонатан слушал с вежливым выражением на лице, внутренне начиная закипать. Он мало что понял, кроме того, что, похоже, рано обрадовался тому, что ему достался такой цивилизованный хозяин. Ибо он все равно остается хозяином. И не собирается отпускать Джонатана на свободу.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что институт рабства здесь так же свят, как и свод законов, - сказал Джонатан, и лицо Мишеля Персо посветлело:  
\- Именно! Вы схватывает на лету, избавляя меня от неприятных объяснений. Если говорить коротко… а на востоке, увы, сложно что-либо изложить коротко, - добавил он с легкомысленным смешком, выдавшем в нем француза, которым он, без сомнения, всегда оставался. - Одним словом, если уж вы стали обладателем раба, вы не можете просто вывести его за порог и объявить свободным. Во-первых, этого просто никто не поймет, а в худшем случае – не поверит. Такого хозяина впору заподозрить в небольшом помрачении ума, что даст повод объявить его недееспособным его родственникам или недоброжелателям. Сам же раб, будучи просто отпущен на волю, в сущности, не обретает настоящей свободы. В представлении мусульман, раб единожды – раб навек. Любой другой работорговец имеет право вновь захватить его и продать, либо использовать по своему усмотрению. Сейчас, здесь, в этом доме и городе, вы под моим покровительством, так как формально являетесь моей собственностью, а собственность в Марокко священна. Но если я отпущу вас и вы отправитесь в порт, вас там мгновенно схватит ушлый работорговец, привлеченный, скажем, необычным цветом ваших волос, и через день или два вы окажетесь проданы с торгов.  
\- То есть раб в Марокко в принципе не может получить свободу?  
\- Не совсем так. Способ есть. Но он сопряжен с многочисленными кругами местной бюрократии. Во-первых, мы с вами должны будем отправиться к кадию, где я в присутствии двух свидетелей должен заявить, что желаю освободить вас за выкуп оговоренного размера – без выкупа совершенно никак нельзя, это формальность, но важная. Также должны присутствовать два других свидетеля, которые подтвердят, что я нахожусь в здравом уме. Также я должен представить бумагу на право владения вами – впрочем, такую бумагу мне оформит Эдвардо в ближайшие несколько дней, это уж его забота. Далее…  
\- Еще какое-то далее? – нервно усмехнулся Джонатан.  
\- Да, представьте себе. Далее кадий оформит вашу вольную грамоту, и с этой грамотой желательно под охраной, вы отправитесь в английское консульство. К счастью, таковое имеется в Касабланке, а будь вы, скажем, венгром или австрийцем, чьи страны не имеют здесь миссии, ситуация осложнилась бы еще больше. Но английское консульство в Касабланке есть, поэтому я смогу передать вас под опеку консула. И тот уже подыщет для вас корабль в Англию, причем в ожидании судна вы не должны совать носа за стены консульства, потому что иначе вас могут снова похитить, отобрать вольную и уничтожить ее, после чего вы опять лишитесь всех прав.  
\- И однако же некто в Англии уверял меня, будто Марокко – вполне цивилизованное государство! – не удержался Джонатан, которого все эти живописания бюрократического ада не на шутку впечатлили.  
Персо пожал плечами:  
\- Так и есть. Вам кажется всё это диким постольку, поскольку Англия вообще не приемлет рабства. Но я знал, к примеру, одного русского князя, нашедшего эту систему весьма разумной, поскольку отчасти она напоминает систему учета крепостных крестьян в России. Мир велик и разнообразен, месье, но это вовсе не значит, что цивилизованная его часть ограничена Британскими островами.  
Последнее было сказано весьма язвительным тоном, из чего Джонатан заключил, что к Британии Мишель большого уважения не питает, даром что там родилась его мать.  
\- Что ж, - проговорил Джонатан, помолчав, - из всего этого следует, что я останусь вашим рабом. Следует ли мне пасть ниц и назвать вас моим господином?  
\- Вы неверно меня поняли. Я долго прожил в Марокко и полюбил эту страну, это правда. Но все же не настолько отринул свои европейские корни, чтобы допустить присутствие раба-европейца в моем доме. Эдвардо сказал, что вы пытались договориться с ним о выкупе – что ж, считайте этот вопрос решенным. Я позволю вам написать вашим родным, чтобы они выслали обеспечение. А когда деньги прибудут, начнем процедуру вашего освобождения, которую я описал выше. Увы, это займет какое-то время… достаточно долгое, ибо на востоке спешка – признак дурного тона.  
Джонатан кивнул с серьезным и опечаленным видом. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Он избавился от проклятого пирата, который рассматривал его то как шлюху, то как кобылу, то как перспективного каторжанина, а человек, в чьей власти Джонатан теперь оказался, вовсе не собирается этой властью злоупотреблять. При этом Джонатан получил великолепный повод оставаться рядом с Персо достаточно долгое время, буквально жить с ним вместе, не возбуждая никаких подозрений, и вдалбливать ему в голову все, что только заблагорассудится. Да это подарок судьбы, иначе и не назовешь!  
\- Я очень ценю вашу добрую волю, месье Персо, - проникновенно сказал Джонатан. – Если вы позволите, я сегодня же напишу моему дяде в Англию. У меня были с собой ассигнации и векселя на довольно приличную сумму, но ваш шурин ограбил меня еще не корабле.  
\- Увы, - вздохнул Персо. – Таков обычай. Захватив вас, он получил право не только на ваше тело и душу, но и на все, что у вас имелось при себе. Тут я ничего не могу поделать. Надеюсь, он не обращался с вами дурно. Эдвардо не злой человек, но у него довольно… своеобразный характер.  
«И очень своеобразные методы соблазнения», - безмолвно согласился Джонатан, вспомнив нешуточные угрозы кастрации, приведшие затем к страстному соитию. Но сейчас ему меньше всего на свете хотелось вспоминать Эль-Мансура.  
Остаток утра прошел столь же миролюбиво. Джонатан с его новым хозяином прекрасно позавтракали, хотя местная кухня на английский вкус была слишком острой и соленой, сладости слишком приторными, а вина тут вообще не пили. Но он все похвалил, на что Персо небрежно ответил, что недавно купил нового повара, который творит на кухне настоящие чудеса. Рабовладение само по себе вовсе не казалось месье архитектору чем-то зазорным и унижающим человеческое достоинство. Просто ему неприятно было владеть европейцем… и было тут, Джонатан нюхом чуял, что-то еще, связанное даже не с ним лично, а с широкоплечим шурином архитектора. Но это могло подождать.  
\- Вам что-нибудь нужно? – осведомился Персо, когда они окончили завтракать. – Я должен буду уйти по делам, но вам без меня не стоит выходить на улицу. Для всех, включая прислугу, вы будете домашним рабом, хотя, разумеется, никакими обязанностями вас я обременять не стану. Это только формальность для соблюдения приличий.  
Джонатана позабавило, сколь разительно отличаются здешние представления о приличиях от английских. Абсолютно все его знакомые леди и добрая треть джентльменов лишились бы чувств, расскажи он им о таких "приличиях".  
\- Если это возможно, - сказал он, немного подумав, - я бы хотел получить европейскую одежду… или что-то, хоть отдаленно его напоминающее, – закончил он с неловким смешком, встретив непонимающе нахмуренный взгляд Персо. Ну конечно, тот за десять лет явно привык к нелепому, по-бабски выглядящему платью. А Джонатан в нем ощущал себя тем, кем его чуть было не сделали - вещью, игрушкой, чужой собственностью, с которой можно творить, что захочется. Персо погладил свою бородку раздражающе степенным движением и задумчиво окинул Джонатана взглядом.  
\- Вашу просьбу не так просто выполнить. Никогда не видел на местном базаре европейского платья, а одежду попадающих сюда пленников обычно сразу сжигают. Разве что… Эй, Мекчер!  
Мекчером звали того самого мальчишку, который разбудил сегодня Джонатана и кидал на него неприязненные взгляды. Ему было лет восемнадцать, но сложением и ростом он был весьма близок к двадцатипятилетнему англичанину, что также не придавало последнему особого веса в глазах юного грека. Однако Мекчер считался здесь мальчиком, поэтому носил одежду, несколько более близкую к европейскому стилю: его туника и верхний кафтан были короткими, до бедер, и подпоясывались широким кушаком, делая мальчика похожим на жителя Карпатских гор или Силезийских равнин. Не английский костюм, но вполне приемлемо. По крайней мере, облачившись в одежду юноши, которая пришлась ему как раз впору, Джонатан перестал ощущать себя закутанной в сто покрывал восточной женщиной… и стал, скорее, выглядеть мальчиком, что было тоже не слишком хорошо, но хотя бы не так раздражало.  
На этом Персо оставил его и ушел на весь день, и только тут Джонатан начал сполна постигать тонкое искусство восточной скуки. Он был заперт в просторном доме, полном одинаковых красивых комнат, где абсолютно нечего было делать. Помимо Мекчера, Персо владел еще тремя или четырьмя рабами, но они все были заняты – кто работой по дому и кухне, кто в саду, кто ходил за покупками. Женщин тут не было: рабыни и служанки в домах холостяков не допускались, за исключением наложниц, но у Мишеля Персо не было собственного гарема. А судя по тому, какие планы строил Эль-Мансур в отношении Джонатана, и не могло быть, потому что Персо определенно интересуется мужчинами. Спит ли он с Мекчером или каким-то другим домашним рабом, Джонатан пока не выяснил, но это могло оказаться важным.  
Бесцельно бродя по владениям своего хозяина, он вышел в сад, посидел немного на мраморной скамье под сенью тенистых деревьев, глядя на высокие крепкие стены – марокканцы тщательно оберегали свои жилища от праздных взглядов с улицы. Снаружи доносились голоса, крики, смех, мычание скотины – там текла жизнь, похоже, не сильно отличавшаяся от жизни любого большого города. Пожалуй, лишь пронзительный крик муэдзина, раздававшийся пять раз в день, отличал шум Касабланки от лондонского шума. В саду Джонатан быстро соскучился и вернулся в дом, гадая, как бы ему не свихнуться от безделья за те дни, а возможно, недели, что ему придется провести в этом доме. Впрочем, очень скоро он собирался свести с Персо более близкое знакомство, и надеялся, что это весьма его развлечет.  
Он продолжил обследовать дом и в одной из комнат обнаружил наконец кое-что интересное. Это была мастерская, как следовало по большому столу на высоких ножках, явно сделанному по европейскому образцу, и расставленных вокруг ящиках и полках. На столе и вокруг него валялось множество бумаг, исчерканных тушью и измазанных красками, тушь и краски также были разбросаны повсюду – в организации рабочего процесса месье Персо определенно не страдал педантизмом. В центре стола лежало нечто и вовсе необычное: большая глиняная плита, на которой была выложена круглая мозаика из мельчайших кусочков стекла всех цветов радуги. Мозаика была не завершена, стекло покрывало лишь малую ее часть, а остальная была размечена на поверхности глиняной пластины угольными штрихами. Многочисленные рисунки, разбросанные вокруг, воспроизводили ту же мозаику в разных вариациях: мастер явно экспериментировал с цветом, формой и узором, оставаясь в рамках заданной композиции, но пробуя бесчисленное множество вариантов в неустанном поиске совершенства.  
Похоже, Джонатан не ошибся в своим предварительном выводе: Мишель Персо был скорее художником, чем ремесленником. Он не столько строит здания, сколько украшает их, и, судя по всему, знает в этом толк. Очевидно, потому и живет в Касабланке - видимо, здесь, в крупнейшем порту страны, славящемся своими бескрайними базарами, проще и удобнее находить необходимые для творчества материалы.  
Джонатан довольно долго разглядывал мозаику, жалея, что мало смыслит в искусстве. Концентрические круги из геометрических фигур и изогнутых линий странным образом завораживали, при взгляде на них душа наполнялась одновременно радостью и покоем. Он решил, что определенно нашел тему для беседы за ужином, а заодно и повод для сближения. Джонатан Уэлдон был отличным льстецом, а все художники любят лесть. Он спал когда-то с несколькими, так что знал это наверняка.  
Персо вернулся под вечер, так что отобедал Джонатан в одиночестве – Мекчер, которому, очевидно, было велено присматривать за гостем, принес обед ему в комнату. И вновь Джонатан получил в свой адрес злой и неприязненный взгляд, хотя мальчик и теперь ничего ему не сказал сверх необходимого. Неужели ревнует?  
\- Я позволил себе немного пройтись по дому, - сообщил Джонатан за ужином французу, который откинулся на подушки с явным облегчением после долгого дня. – Надеюсь, это не возбраняется?  
\- О нет, что вы. Считайте себя моим гостем.  
\- Благодарю. Я случайно наткнулся, кажется, на мастерскую. А ваш шурин упоминал, что вы архитектор. Это действительно так? Вы строите что-то для мусульман?  
\- Иногда строю, но чаще оформляю внутренние убранства помещений, – кивнул Персо. – В основном дворцов султана и знатных деев.  
Он сообщил об этом легко и без малейшего хвастовства. А потом взглянул на Джонатана слегка обеспокоенно и добавил:  
\- Говорите, вы вошли в мастерскую? По правде, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-то видел неоконченную работу. Другие рабы… то есть, - запнулся он, - я хочу сказать, все в доме знают, что без моего разрешения туда нельзя заходить.  
Джонатан рассыпался в извинениях, на что Персо тут же замахал руками.  
\- Ну что вы, я же понимаю, что вы без дурного умысла. И как вам? – вдруг с любопытством осведомился француз и блеснул глазами, подобравшись, точно пантера перед прыжком.  
Ах вот оно что… Прославленному мастеру и фавориту султана, оказывается, не хватает простой обывательской похвалы.  
\- Я привык слышать только восхваления от моих заказчиков, – пояснил Персо, словно извиняясь за свою несдержанность. – Но здесь так принято. Если уж вас наняли, значит, вы делаете работу хорошо. Если вы делаете свою работу дурно, то вас казнят.  
\- В самом деле? – удивился Джонатан, и Персо улыбнулся:  
\- Почти. Во всяком случае, не завидую тем мастерам, кому не посчастливилось не совпасть во вкусах с султаном. К счастью, это весьма образованный человек, наделенный тонким чувством прекрасного.  
\- Если та работа, которую я невольно увидел, делается по его заказу, то могу целиком с вами согласиться, – вполне искреннее сказал Джонатан. – Я не совсем понял, что изображает эта мозаика, но она совершенно прекрасна.  
\- Это только эскиз. В натуральную величину она будет вдесятеро больше, а вместо стекла будут использованы драгоценные камни.  
\- О!  
\- Она предназначена для оформления свода спальни в личных покоях лаллы Айше, матери султана. Так что султан не скупится, но и требования у него весьма строги.  
\- То есть это будет мозаика в гареме? – оживился Джонатан.  
Персо усмехнулся:  
\- А вы интересуетесь гаремами? Все европейские мужчины в этом одинаковы: возмущение рабством лишь на словах и лишь до тех пор, пока речь на заходит про гаремы.  
\- Вы неверно меня поняли, месье. Дело в том, что, собственно, это именно та причина, по которой я здесь оказался. Я плыл из Англии именно сюда, в Касабланку, чтобы хлопотать перед консулом по поводу освобождения из султанского гарема одной английской леди.  
И Джонатан поведал Мишелю Персо почти по-восточному длинную и душераздирающую историю несчастной леди, которую пленили пираты, мать которой зачахла и умерла от горя, отец поседел в одну ночь, а жеиих помешался и сейчас пребывает в Бедламе.  
\- Что большое несчастье для его семьи, ведь он единственный сын герцога и наследник славного рода, - добавил Джонатан и задумался, не хватил ли через край.  
Но Персо слушал с такой жадностью и вниманием, что, похоже, Джонатан все-таки взял нужный тон. То, что звучало бы как сюжет дешевого водевиля в Англии, было принято как нечто вполне естественное в Марокко.  
\- Так вы преследовали благородную цель, - сказал Персо, не скрывая восхищения. – Эта леди ваша родственница?  
\- Нет, но мой дядя, граф Сазерленд, очень дружен с ее семьей. Потому именно мне решили доверить столь деликатное дело. Деньги и векселя, которые я вез, я намеревался употребить именно на предварительные хлопоты… Но они осели в карманах вашего шурина, так что дело, очевидно, затянется до тех пор, пока я не свяжусь с Англией.  
\- Это в любом случае пустая затея, - сказал Персо, а когда Джонатан удивленно взглянул на него, снисходительно улыбнулся. – Помните то, что я говорил вам о сложностях освобождения рабов в Марокко? Так вот все это касается только рабов-мужчин. С женщинами все обстоит намного запутаннее и сложнее, поскольку женщина здесь… Скажем так, если право мужчины возвратить себе свободу сложно, но возможно обосновать, то женщина изначально никакой свободой не обладает потому лишь, что она женщина. Потому и возвращать ей нечего.  
\- Все равно, - вздохнул Джонатан. – Я обещал дяде, и это вопрос чести. Я проделал весь этот путь и пережил все эти неприятности, чтобы у бедной леди Хосижер появился шанс, а несчастный герцог Эдингтонский увидел, как к его сыну возвращается разум. Когда я смогу встретиться с консулом, то непременно попрошу его помощи.  
\- Это нескромная, неразумная и даже опасная просьба, мистер Уэлдон. Тем более если эта леди, как вы говорите, действительно не где-нибудь, а в гареме султана. И консул совершенно ничем вам не поможет, он решает сугубо мелкие формальные вопросы и не допущен к султанскому двору.  
\- Но вы допущены? – с надеждой спросил Джонатан.  
Персо смутился. Отвел глаза.  
\- Я понимаю, на что вы намекаете. В самом деле, поскольку мне приходится подробно обсуждать с султаном Мулей-Сиди-Мухаммедом его предпочтения и мою работу, я имею допуск и ко двору, и даже в гарем. Хотя в покои лаллы Айше меня всегда вводят с завязанными глазами, когда там нет никого из женщин, и я ни разу не видел и не слышал ни одной из них. Иначе и быть не может. Гарем – отдельный мир, закрытый, недоступный, вообще существующий как бы за гранью нашего понимания. И за попытку нарушить эту границу следует жестокая кара. Я не смогу вам помочь.  
\- Вам нравится Мулей-Сиди-Мухаммед, верно? – спросил Джонатан.  
Персо кивнул:  
\- Он умен. Образован, начитан, интересуется европейской культурой. По секрету как-то даже спросил меня, не могу ли я сделать в его личных покоях мозаику с изображением человека. Это запрещено по исламским законам, знаете ли…  
\- И вы отказались?  
\- Я сказал, что подумаю, - смущенно улыбнулся француз. – Ведь сам я не мусульманин. И если султан испросит фетву о позволении разместить такое изображение в своих покоях, что ж… на то он и султан. Честно говоря, мы с ним уже обсуждали некоторые его идеи, я даже сделал пару набросков…  
Персо болтал охотно и непринужденно, в подробностях описывая свои творческие идеи, замечания султана, их споры о концепции изображения, и заливался соловьем. Джонатан слушал, подперев подбородок рукой, сладко кивая, поддакивая, и упивался общением с одной из самых открытых и болтливых жертв, которые ему когда-либо попадались. Воистину, находись они в Европе и в более привычных обстоятельствах, Джонатану не понадобилось бы и недели, чтобы вытянуть из этого болвана все секреты двора, при котором тот состоит. Но тут, в Марокко, следовало действовать более осторожно. Персо простодушен, но он не дурак. Дураки не бывают настолько талантливы, а то, что он талантлив, Джонатан видел даже без ученой степени по изящным наукам. У этого болтуна золотые руки и тонкий вкус… и вертлявый член, судя по тому, что шурин решил порадовать его, подарив ему темпераментного англичанина. И хотя благородный Персо отказался использовать Джонатана с этой целью, во время их бесед Джонатан то и дело подмечал оценивающие взгляды, которыми одаривал его хозяин.  
Джонатан не прятался от этих взглядов. Порой он распахивал узкие полы своего кафтана, порой, садясь, высоко задирал край туники, открывая бедра, обтянутые узкими штанами. Он перестал заплетать волосы, теперь они свободно падали ему на плечи, и порой он рассеянно теребил прядь у щеки, дразня ей уголок губ. Он слушал болтовню Персо внимательно и серьезно, когда тот рассказывал о здешних нравах, искренне и заразительно смеялся над его не всегда удачными шутками, с восторгом внимал рассказам о творческих муках. Дни шли, Персо иногда уходил, чаще оставался работать дома, на много часов запираясь в мастерской, но трапезу неизменно проводил с Джонатаном, явно наслаждаясь собеседником одного с ним круга и культурного уровня, привязывался к нему и привыкал. За неделю они стали друзьями; на второй неделе, когда Джонатан уже отправил письмо графу Сазерленду и с притворным нетерпением ждал ответа, Персо стал поглядывать на него временами как-то странно. Когда через три недели пришел ответ от дяди, который проклинал Джонатана за неосторожность и прилагал вексель банка Пикколино на весьма внушительную сумму, Мишель Персо погрустнел и стал гораздо реже донимать Джонатана своими рассказами о творчестве и неудачными шутками.  
\- Что-то не так? – напрямик спросил Джонатан за ужином, когда Персо съел целый пирог с голубятиной, не сказав, против обыкновения, и пары слов. – Плохо идет работа?  
\- Хорошо идет, - неохотно ответил тот. – И… честно говоря, я думал о том, что теперь, имея на руках векселя вашего дяди, могу обратиться к кадию по вопросу вашего освобождения. Правда, английского консула в данный момент нет в городе, так что придется подождать его возвращения. Но ход вашему делу можно дать уже сейчас.  
\- Это прекрасно, - вздохнул Джонатан.  
Не услышав в его голосе страстной мечты о свободе, Персо покосился на него.  
\- Вы не рады?  
\- О, я очень рад, как же иначе. Я и так виноват перед дядей, ведь поручение не выполнено, да к тому же я вверг его в новые расходы. Мне нужно как можно скорее встретиться с консулом. Очень жаль, что это невозможно, пока я в моем нынешнем статусе, - он опять вздохнул, опуская глаза. – И все же… по правде, мой берберийский плен оказался совсем не столь тягостен, как я мог опасаться. Мне нравится беседовать с вами. И мне грустно, что я скоро лишусь этих бесед, если только не уговорю вас сменить двор марокканского султана на двор английского короля.  
\- Королю нужно оформить спальню его досточтимой матушки? – улыбнулся Персо, но в улыбке читалось напряжение, которое Джонатан тотчас чутко уловил.  
\- Королева-мать давно почила, и не думаю, что его величество обладает столь тонким вкусом. Просто… я лишь пытаюсь сказать, что… простите, видимо, я позволяю себе лишнее.  
\- Вовсе нет, - тихо сказал Персо.  
Джонатан робко взглянул на него из-под ресниц. Слабо вздохнул, словно не в силах этот вздох удержать, и осторожно коснулся колена француза кончиками пальцев.  
Персо напрягся. Джонатан тут же убрал руку и залился краской.  
\- Простите, - выдохнул он. – Я не хотел оскорбить вас. Просто ваш шурин, этот… этот Эль-Мансур, он ведь привез меня вам в подарок, и я… я решил… о Господи, как же глупо!  
Он едва не закрыл лицо руками, но в последний миг удержался от этого излишне театрального жеста. Персо сидел неподвижно. Его холеные руки покоились на коленях, бородатое длинное лицо было совершенно бесстрастным. Но глаза сверкали ярко и болезненно, почти как темные глаза Эль-Мансура в полумраке каюты. Тс-с, маленький мистер. Это кисмет.  
\- Если честно, - очень медленно проговорил Мишель Персо, - у меня в самом деле имеются… определенные… потребности. И… я привык удовлетворять их… изредка… в соответствующих заведениях. У меня никогда не было гарема или того, что могло бы его заменить. Поэтому подарок Эдвардо, как бы сказать поточнее… столь меня поразил.  
\- Я бы почел за честь удовлетворить любые потребности столь изысканного джентльмена и великого мастера, - прошептал Джонатан и, подвинувшись к Персо вплотную, накрыл его руку двумя ладонями.  
Персо посмотрел на свою руку, точно на чужую. Джонатан, крепко держа ее двумя своими, поднес ко рту. Не выпуская напряженный взгляд Персо, обхватил губами его указательный палец и медленно, сладко всосал, слегка покусывая. Персо пялился на него с минуту, точно не веря своим глазам, потом вздрогнул и отдернул руку так торопливо, что его палец стукнул Джонатана по зубам. Черт подери, еще чего не хватало, ну что он тут строит девственника?!  
\- Боюсь, вы не поняли, мистер…  
\- Джонатан. Зови меня Джонатаном, Мишель.  
\- Ты не… ох… ты правда….  
\- Что ты хочешь спросить? Правда ли я в тебя влюбился? Не знаю. Скорее, в твой талант. Твою открытость. Твою глупую арабскую бороду, которая совсем тебе не идет. Я ненавижу твоего шурина, он унизил меня, я вызову его на дуэль при первой возможности, если наши пути снова пересекутся. Но ты добр и красив и прекрасен, и я тебя хочу. Я хочу доставить тебе наслаждение и сделать все, чтобы ты ощутил то блаженство, какое ощущаю я, просто сидя рядом и держа тебя за руку. Проклятье, я… да, я влюбился. Доволен?  
Француз протянул руку и тронул Джонатана за подбородок. Не притянул к себе, не привлек, не схватил. Его рука была очень осторожной. Он легко повернул голову Джонатана из стороны в сторону, точно изучая его лицо.  
\- У тебя удивительный профиль, - задумчиво проговорил он. – Я сразу это заметил. Пожалел даже, что я не скульптор. И тот человек, которого я, возможно, изображу для султана… возможно, он будет чем-то похож на тебя. Но… Джонатан… ты не понимаешь, о чем меня просишь.  
\- Прекрасно понимаю, - заверил его Джонатан, слегка задетый тем, какой прохладной была рука на его подбородке, как и тем, что приходится так много болтать. С проклятым Эль-Мансуром всё вышло как-то проще.  
\- Нет, ты не…  
\- Я готов на все.  
\- На… все?  
\- Да, на все. Ты можешь делать со мной, что хочешь. Возьми меня так, как хочешь. Только… только прошу, возьми уже наконец.  
Он выпалил последние слова, задыхаясь, и на этот раз почти искренне. Вправду, соблазнение что-то уж очень затянулось и даже грозило пошатнуть уверенность Джонатана Уэлдона в своей неотразимости!  
Персо вдруг встал. Джонатан чуть не повалился навзничь, задрал голову, глядя на нависающего над ним француза в нелепой марокканской одежде. Какое-то время Персо жег его взглядом, потом сказал свистящим, отрывистым шепотом:  
\- Хорошо. Хорошо… Я должен сейчас уйти.  
И он вылетел прочь из комнаты и из дома, оставив Джонатан одного в полном недоумении, впервые в жизни вынужденного признать, что, похоже, что-то в его безупречном плане пошло не так. 

 

Глава 5.

Джонатан Уэлдон лежал на широкой тахте в выбеленном марокканском доме с низкими потолками, совершенно обнаженный и связанный, как индейка к рождественскому ужину в его родной далекой Англии. Причем это почти не было преувеличением. Грудь Джонатана туго оплетали несколько витков тонких кожаных ремней, перекрещивающихся между сосками. К этим ремням были привязаны его руки, согнутые в локтях и притянутые за запястья на уровне подмышек, так что он мог лишь сжимать и разжимать пальцы. Ноги его также были согнуты, а лодыжки привязаны к бедрам точно такими же тонкими шнурами и так туго, что каждая мышца ныла и гудела от напряжения. Вся эта поза мало того что не позволяла ему толком пошевелиться, но и была какой-то особенно открытой и унизительной, вынуждая его чувствовать себя дичью, поданной к обеду на блюде.  
А что самое странное и неприятное, связал его так не Мишель Персо, а Мекчер. Юный мальчишка-раб.  
Когда Персо внезапно вскочил и выбежал, как ошпаренный, в кульминационный момент соблазнения, Джонатан сперва растерялся и не знал, что и думать. Француза не было несколько часов, а когда он вернулся, то позвал молодого грека и что-то ему приказал, после чего Мекчер повернулся к Джонатану и сказал по-французски: «Хозяин просит вас раздеться». Джонатан понял, что в ход пошла какая-то игра, и беспрекословно принял ее правила… хотя испытал немалое удивление, когда Мекчер велел ему сесть на тахту, а потом принес ворох ремней и принялся связывать под неподвижным взглядом Мишеля Персо, сидящего на другом конце комнаты.  
Что ж, похоже, у француза и впрямь имелись "особые потребности", или проще сказать – причуды. Джонатан не был любителем подобных забав в постели, и прежде ему не попадались партнеры, которым требовалось проявлять таким образом свою власть над любовником. Потому ощущение тугих пут, впивающихся в плоть, и неестественно выгнутого тела оказалось для него новым и не сказать что волнующим. Особенно его удивило – и неприятно удивило – что Персо пригласил в их постель третьего. По какой-то причине он не хотел связывать Джонатана самолично, лишь наблюдал, как это делает раб, неспешно, но так сноровисто и уверенно, что в нем очевидно угадывался больной опыт подобных дел. Джонатан припомнил, как Персо упоминал, что Мекчер родом из какой-то рыбацкой деревни – что ж, парень отменно наловчился вязать морские узлы. Когда он закончил и отступил, Джонатан понял, что совершенно неподвижен, беспомощен и сейчас более уязвим и зависим от чужой воли, чем когда-либо за все время своего плена.  
Не то чтобы это было приятное чувство.  
Неотрывный, пристальный взгляд Персо, по-прежнему не двигавшегося с места и не спешившего раздеться, начинал действовать Джонатану на нервы. Он приоткрыл губы, чтобы позвать своего повелителя (начать бы и покончить со всем этим дерьмом поскорее!) Но тут француз нахмурился и бросил Мекчеру:  
\- Ты кое о чем забыл.  
Мальчишка пробормотал извинения, снова шагнул к Джонатану и, ловким движением скрутив из двух оставшихся кожаных шнуров нечто вроде жгута, просунул ему между зубов и затянул на затылке. Джонатан протестующе тряхнул головой, но Мекчер уже отступил, напоследок бросив на связанного мужчину неприязненный и почти укоризненный взгляд. Черт возьми, этот щенок еще имеет наглость осуждать его, словно он по собственной воле оказался в таком идиотском положении! Впрочем… Джонатан ведь сам сказал Мишелю, что готов на все. Значит, придется выдержать все, что тут поделаешь.  
Мекчер поднял с пола небольшой деревянный ящик и извлек из него предмет, вид которого заставил Джонатана распахнуть глаза шире. Нет, он и раньше видел такие… приспособления: во Франции некоторые дамы хранили целые коллекции искусственных фаллосов всех мыслимых размеров и форм. Несколько раз Джонатану даже приходилось пускать эти игрушки в ход. Но, разумеется, не на самом себе. Поэтому он с нарастающим беспокойством следил, как Мекчер все теми же деловитыми, заученными движениями наносит на длинный деревянный фаллос, покрытый черным лаком, толстый слой ароматного розового масла. Что ж, и на том спасибо… и однако же масло не сильно помогло делу, когда холодное дерево ткнулось в задний проход Джонатана и упорно поползло внутрь.  
\- Черт! – Джонатан не удержал ругательства, практически не заглушенного кожаным жгутом во рту. Похоже, Персо не волновали его возможные протесты и крики, веревочный кляп имел для него сугубо эстетическое значение. Проклятый извращенец. Впрочем, все французы такие, и тут Марокко ничего не изменил в месье архитекторе.  
Фаллос проходил все глубже и глубже, медленно и неотвратимо. Это начинало становиться едва терпимым. Джонатан заерзал и вновь убедился, что почти не может пошевелиться. Мальчишка сидел между его широко разведенных согнутых коленей, низко опустив голову, и вводил в него лакированную игрушку с совершенно каменным выражением лица, и с точно таким же каменным лицом наблюдал за этим Персо, сидящий на своих подушках в углу, точно истукан. Да в своем ли уме вообще эти двое? Джонатану не раз приходилось попадать в непредсказуемые эротические приключения, уж слишком часто он рисковал в шпионских играх и ставил на карту свой собственный зад. Но в том, что происходило здесь и сейчас, было что-то странное, и нечто неестественное ощущалось в напряженной, звенящей тишине, нарушаемой лишь ленивым гудением мухи под низким потолком.  
Наконец фаллос оказался у него внутри целиком. Мекчер соскочил с тахты. повернулся к господину, низко поклонился ему и исчез за створчатыми дверями. Ну наконец-то. Но почему Персо все так же неподвижен? Он только сидел и смотрел на Джонатана, словно ожидая чего-то. И тот, пожалуй, мог бы подыграть – подвигать бедрами и издать пару постанывающих соблазнительных звуков сквозь кляп, вот только его член оставался абсолютно равнодушен к происходящему, и скрыть это было никак нельзя. Поэтому он просто лежал, тихо и глубоко дыша, чувствуя в своем растянутом заду щедро смазанный маслом, но все равно твердый и слишком большой искусственный фаллос, который он инстинктивно сжимал внутри, безуспешно пытаясь вытолкнуть из себя. «Он видит, что мне это неприятно, и ему это нравится. Вот же ублюдок», – подумал Джонатан и с силой стиснул зубами ремень во рту, удерживая рвущееся ругательство.  
Прошло какое-то время, наверное, с полчаса. Фаллос у Джонатана внутри успел нагреться и уже почти не причинял неудобства – во всяком случае, меньше, чем пугающе неподвижный Персо на подушке в углу. Уснул этот извращенец, что ли? Но тут снаружи послышались голоса, а потом стук двери и звук шагов. Персо встрепенулся и всем телом повернулся к двери, его глаза расширились в нетерпении. Джонатан тоже посмотрел на дверь…  
И, не веря своим глазами, увидел его. Эдвардо, известного также как Эль-Мансур, пиратского капитана и шурина Мишеля Персо, входящего в комнату, тускло освещенную светом нескольких масляных ламп, посреди которой на тахте лежал голый и связанный Джонатан Уэлдон с искусственным фаллосом в заду.  
Войдя, капитан посмотрел на своего зятя, и только потом – на Джонатана. На последнем его взгляд задержался, но не изменился, в нем не отразилось удивления, смущения или даже насмешки. Он медленно окинул Джонатана взглядом, не столько похотливым, сколько изучающим, словно пытался оценить, как тот себя чувствует в таком положении. Потом вновь посмотрел на Персо, и лицо его был так спокойно и холодно, что Джонатану вдруг показалось, будто это совсем другой человек, а вовсе не тот развязный пират, с которым он уже имел несчастье свести знакомство.  
\- Ты пришел, - с трудом выговорил Персо слегка севшим голосом, и это были первые слова, услышанные от него Джонатаном за последний час. – Я не был уверен, что ты…  
\- Давай без разговоров, - резко перебил его капитан, и Персо усиленно закивал, вскинув и молитвенно сложив руки перед грудью. Это выглядело почти смешно, вот только Джонатану было в этот миг совсем не до смеха.  
Потому что, отвернувшись от затрепетавшего и раскрасневшегося француза, Эль-Мансур, или Эдвардо, или кем бы он ни был, сбросил с плеч на пол плащ и принялся раздеваться.  
Джонатан смотрел на него расширившимися глазами. Нет, он понимал, но в то же время не понимал. И за гранью как понимания, так и непонимания все же не мог не отдать должное телу, которое внезапно впервые увидел перед собой. Капитан был сложен, как греческий бог, с широкими, сильными плечами и грудью, узкой талией и бедрами, длинными, стройными ногами, скульптурно вылепленными мускулами на золотистой коже, не столь темной, как его лицо, шея и кисти рук – все-таки это загар, а собственный цвет его кожи был почти светлым. И его волосы… Джонатан впервые видел его без шляпы и без платка, и теперь видел волосы – не черные, а светло-каштановые, с глубоким медным отливом, совершенно не того цвета, как темные брови и щетина. Они не были длинными, но падали на виски и лоб, и капитан отбросил их легким движением головы, когда, полностью обнажившись, подступил к тахте и склонился над распростертым Джонатаном.  
Его большие шершавые ладони накрыли колени лежащего перед ним мужчины, разводя их в стороны еще шире. Джонатан инстинктивно подался назад, хотя бежать ему было некуда, во всех смыслах этого слова: он и так упирался теменем в подушку, за которой была только стена, да и вообще едва мог шевельнуться. Но все же, вопреки всей своей неосуществимости, желание немедленно сбежать стало вдруг таким сильным, что он едва не закричал. Проклятье, что это, что происходит?! Почему здесь снова этот ужасный человек?! И какого вообще черта? Это… это просто нечестно!  
\- Нет, - выговорил он, вполне разборчиво, несмотря на ремень, всунутый ему между зубов. – Нет!  
Капитан бросил на него взгляд из-под темных ресниц. Во взгляде наконец вновь появилась знакомая насмешка, и, как ни странно, она принесла Джонатану некоторое облегчение – хоть что-то знакомое и понятное в творящемся безумии. Однако облегчение испарилось, когда капитан взялся за конец торчащего из Джонатана деревянного фаллоса и потянул, вытаскивая из его тела. Хорошо смазанный предмет подался легко, но лишь на несколько дюймов, а потом… потом Эль-Мансур снова толкнул его внутрь, еще глубже.  
Джонатан дернулся и извернулся всем телом настолько, насколько позволяли его путы и неудобная поза. Капитан тотчас подхватил его под бедро и стиснул, до боли впившись костяшками в плоть.  
\- Ты же этого хотел, - напомнил он. – Сам сказал Мишелю, что на все готов. Или он солгал? Или, может быть, солгал ты?  
Джонатан метнул во француза панический взгляд. И с бесконечным удивлением увидел, что тот наконец вышел из пугающего ступора и, на свой лад, активно принимает участие в происходящем. Он сбросил верхний кафтан и распахнул нижний, задрал тунику, приспустил штаны и в данный момент усиленно надрачивал свой член, резкими, торопливыми движениями, тяжело дыша и впившись взглядом в двух мужчин на тахте. Причем смотрел он не на Джонатана… а на своего шурина.  
На статного, широкоплечего мужчину с темной щетиной и волосами цвета меди, который трахал искусственным членом хрупкого связанного блондина под собой.  
Да уж, воистину, у месье архитектора более чем своеобразные потребности!  
Капитан, однако, словно не чувствуя страстного взгляда зятя (или, скорее. предпочитая его не замечать), вновь повернулся к Джонатану. Его лицо вдруг смягчилось, взгляд потемнел, но не от гнева, а от какого-то иного чувства.  
\- Не бойся, маленький мистер, - проговорил он, и его хватка на бедре Джонатана превратилась в нежное, интимное поглаживание. – Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. И кроме того, не ты ли сам просил добавки, когда мы еще были на корабле?  
Джонатан мог бы сказать, что там было совершенно другое дело, и вообще с тех пор прошел целый месяц, да и какого черта?! Он был уверен, что Эль-Мансур давно покинул Касабланку. Почему он все еще здесь, а главное, почему пришел сейчас и вытворяет такое… такое… у Джонатана, вопреки всему его опыту и цинизму, даже слов подходящих не находилось, чтобы описать происходящее. Но его смятение лишь играло на руку насильнику. С минуту он продолжал двигать фаллосом у Джонатана внутри, но это быстро ему наскучило. Он извлек игрушку и небрежно бросил на пол. Место холодного дерева заняла живая плоть: капитан нырнул двумя пальцами в растянутый, истекающий маслом зад Джонатана, и, нащупав бугорок внутри, надавил на него, послав по телу пленника пучок обжигающих искр. Джонатана подкинуло на кровати, и капитан, сжав снова его бедро и рванув на себя, вонзил в него пальцы глубже, добавляя к двум первым третий, а потом и четвёртый, и пятый. Так что Джонатан абсолютно внезапно обнаружил себя с мужской рукой, всунутой в его зад по самое запястье.  
Вот такого с ним не делал никто и никогда! Он коротко взвыл, широко распахнув рот и глаза, оцепенев от изумления и страха, вот-вот ожидая боли. Но боли не было – он был хорошо растянут, и сам по себе, и подготовкой, столь любезно обеспеченной Мишелем Персо – который, между тем, все дрочил и дрочил, не сводя с них помутневших глаз. Но вскоре Джонатан совершенно забыл о Персо. Он мог думать сейчас только о большой сильной руке с гибкими пальцами, которая проникла в его тело, но не разрывала, не терзала, а странным образом ласкала, создавая такое ощущение наполненности, какого он никогда не знал. Черт возьми, да любой из его нежных английских любовников упал бы в обморок, предложи Джонатан попробовать нечто подобное! Это было таким… таким варварством, такой ужасающей грубостью, таким беспредельным вторжением – и в то же время будоражило и возбуждало так, как ничто никогда не возбуждало его прежде. Его член, до сих пор безнадежно вялый, начал стремительно затвердевать, а когда Эль-Мансур осторожно, бережно принялся сжимать и разжимать внутри у Джонатана кулак, словно массируя его изнутри – тут он и вовсе потерял голову и застонал, чувствуя, как стекает слюна по кожаному жгуту, впивающемуся в пересохший рот.  
\- Все хорошо, - тихо сказал бархатистый голос над самым его ухом. Сильная рука скользнула ему под ягодицу, приподнимая бедра, чуть изменяя угол проникновения, от чего ему стало еще жарче и еще приятнее. – Все хорошо, маленький мистер. Это всего лишь я…  
Джонатан поймал себя на том, что пытается толкаться бедрами ему навстречу, и в ужасе застыл, пораженный глубиной собственного падения. Этот человек, оба эти человека унижают его, насилуют, мучают, а он… он лишь разочарованно застонал, когда капитан медленно и осторожно потянул руку назад, выходя. Его пальцы блестели от розового масла.  
\- Выпори его, - услышал Джонатан хриплый срывающийся голос. – Выпори, заставь кричать!  
\- Я сам знаю, что мне делать, - раздраженно бросил капитан через плечо и, схватив Джонатана за бока, рванул и крутанул на месте, переворачивая со спины на живот и вминая лицом в покрывало.  
Джонатан вскрикнул, больше от неожиданности, хотя и больно было тоже – неестественно сведенные мышцы отозвались острым прострелом. Капитан вдавил его в постель, так, что притянутые к груди кисти рук впились в плечи, а мышцы бедер болезненно заныли. Капитан опять развел ему ноги, так широко, что заболело в паху, и отвесил смачный звонкий шлепок по напрягшейся ягодице.  
Джонатан вскрикнул снова, на этот раз и впрямь от боли. У капитана оказалась тяжелая рука. Сопротивление было совершенно невозможно, и Джонатан, ткнувшись лицом в прохладное бархатное покрывало, мог лишь вздрагивать от унижения и стыда, когда резкие болезненные шлепки стали охаживать его оттопыренную из-за неудобной позы задницу. Эль-Мансур бил открытой ладонью, очень точно и умело – ни разу его рука не соскользнула на поясницу или на яйца, где могла случайно причинить действительно сильную боль или нанести вред. Он целиком сосредоточился только на ягодицах англичанина, но их уже не пощадил. Задница Джонатана горела огнем, в точности как в детстве после воспитательной порки, регулярно устраиваемой ему гувернером. Но тогда в ход шли всего лишь розги, которые хотя и били резче, чем широкая ладонь, однако повреждали меньше поверхности, а главное, никогда не были столь унизительны и… нет, не сладки, вовсе ничего в этом не было сладкого, однако член Джонатана так и не обмяк за все те ужасные четверть часа, что широкая ладонь капитана методично обхаживала его несчастный зад.  
О наблюдающем за ними французе Джонатан уже совершенно забыл. Он всхлипывал, сам того не замечая, сжав в кулаки привязанные к груди руки, зажмурившись и вздрагивая под градом ударов. Когда пытка наконец прекратилась, ему хотелось свернуться калачиком и умереть, но такой милости ему не оказали. Капитан провел рукой по его пылающей, раскрасневшейся, странно размякшей заднице, скользнул вдоль копчика пальцами к припухшему растянутому отверстию. И в следующий миг всхлип Джонатана оборвался судорожным вздохом, потому что он ощутил в своей горячей дырке нечто совсем уж новое: ловкий, влажный, благословенно прохладный язык капитана.  
\- Черт… о, черт… - невнятно простонал Джонатан сквозь кляп, подаваясь навстречу этому бесстыжему языку, старательно вылизывающему его истерзанную дырку. Черная щетина капитана царапала и щекотала избитую задницу, но это ощущение, тоже абсолютно новое и неизведанное, будоражило и заставляло его извиваться всем телом. Будь прокляты эти веревки! Джонатану хотелось развернуться, накинуться на проклятого пирата и насадиться на его чертов член с такой силой, чтобы достало до самого горла! Он понимал, что все, что с ним делают сейчас – это насилие, но он хотел этого проклятого пирата до шума в ушах, до боли в голове и адского зуда в члене, хотел, хотел, безумно хотел.  
Но скорее умер бы, не сходя с места, чем признался бы ему в этом сейчас.  
Эль-Мансур закончил вылизывать его дырку, провел влажным языком по пылающей коже ягодиц, а потом еще раз шлепнул, напоследок и совсем не сильно, но Джонатан дернулся и застонал. Он почувствовал, как к заднему проходу пристраивается головка члена, и чуть не расплакался от облегчения – и вовсе не потому, что дело наконец-то близилось к финалу. Капитан приподнял его бедра, подстраивая под себя, и Джонатан не мог ему помочь, мог лишь позволять крутить себя, как безвольную куклу. Капитан вошел в него глубоко и легко, сразу на всю глубину, и стал трахать, ухватившись за ремни, притягивающие его лодыжки к бедрам, при каждом толчке подтягивая ближе. Джонатан совершенно обмяк. Он словно улетел куда-то из своего тела, в какое-то темное, теплое и прекрасное место, но при этом ощущал невероятно остро каждый свой мускул, каждую частичку себя. И еще он чувствовал жар большого тела над собой и внутри, и таял в этом чувстве, тонул в нем, и не хотел выныривать на поверхность.  
Кончив, Эль-Мансур еще некоторое время оставался у него внутри, и Джонатан ощущал его опадающий член и семя, вытекающее из растянутой дырки. Он почувствовал, как капитан собирает это семя пальцем, а потом просовывает ему в зад обратно, словно желая, чтобы Джонатан подольше сохранил внутри себя его часть. И, проклятье, Джонатану тоже этого хотелось.  
Как же сильно он ненавидел этого человека!  
Капитан отступил, оставив его лежать ничком, дрожащего и мокрого от пота. Он сказал несколько слов по-арабски сухим, ничего не выражающим голосом, и только услышал ответ, тоже на арабском, Джонатан вспомнил, что они здесь не одни. Хотя какая, к дьяволу, разница? Персо оказался извращенцем, который хочет наблюдать, очевидно, потому, что ни на что не способен самостоятельно. Беднягу стоило пожалеть. Хотя Джонатан знал, что никогда больше не испытает к этому человеку ничего, кроме презрения, и заставит его дорого заплатить за эту ночь. Очень дорого.  
Но еще не сейчас.  
Он почувствовал на себе снова руки Эль-Мансура и напрягся. Конечно, ночь длинна, но с его задницы хватит на сегодня, во всех смыслах! Однако, к своему облегчению, оказавшись лицом вверх, он увидел, что капитан уже оделся. Он снова что-то сказал Персо, который забился в угол, как мышь, и тоже уже успел оправить одежду, но сидел с таким виноватым и затравленным видом, что его впору было пожалеть. Впрочем, взгляд, брошенный им на Джонатана, отнюдь не был смущенным или виноватым. В нем появилась холодность и надменность, даже презрение. Подумать только, так унизить его и еще сметь за это презирать! Они с капитаном вновь обменялись парой слов (надо было учить арабский вместо немецкого, но кто же знал). Капитан вновь нагнулся к Джонатану, посмотрел ему в глаза долгим, пробирающим до костей взглядом. Потом протянул руку и провел пальцем по нижней губе, под растягивающим рот кожаным ремнем.  
\- Хочешь со мной? – спросил он, слегка улыбаясь.  
Джонатан застыл от такой наглости, а потом зашипел от ярости, отдергивая голову. Пират сухо рассмеялся.  
И, схватив Джонатана Уэлдона за горло, сдавил его шею.  
У Джонатана мгновенно стало темнеть в глазах. Он попытался поймать ртом воздух, борясь за вдох, но свет быстро меркнул, и меньше чем через минуту он лишился сознания.

 

Глава 6.

В себя он пришел в темноте. Впрочем, она оказалась не полной: горела одна-единственная свеча, низко, на уровне его глаз. Он лежал на чем-то мягком, и, кажется, уже не связанный – во всяком случае, тело избавилось от неудобной неестественной позы, руки и ноги были свободно вытянуты и расслаблены. Хотя ныла каждая мышца, а что до задницы и дырки, то одного только адского жжения в них было достаточно, чтобы пробудить Джонатана от беспамятства.  
Пол под ним не раскачивался, значит, он по-прежнему на суше. Странные и тревожащие слова Эль-Мансура, брошенные напоследок («Хочешь со мной?») вдруг всплыли в памяти и заставили Джонатана вскинуться. Он заморгал, пытаясь приподняться на подрагивающих руках. Черт, у него по-прежнему буквально трясло все тело! А хуже всего то, что член все ещё стоял колом, ведь капитан, несмотря на свою дьявольскую изобретательность, так и не удосужился довести свою жертву до разрядки.  
Джонатан наконец сумел сесть на кровати, смутно сознавая, что это другая комната и вообще, кажется, другой дом – во всяком случае, помещений с таким расположением мебели в доме Персо Джонатан не помнил. Он повернулся, морщась от жжения в заду и особенно на поверхности исхлестанных ягодиц, – и застыл.  
Эль-Мансур сидел в противоположном углу на разбросанных подушках, положив локти на колени и откинувшись к стене, и смотрел на него.  
Больше в комнате никого не было.  
\- Ну наконец проснулся, - сказал пират со своей извечной насмешкой. – Я уж стал опасаться, не слишком ли сильно тебя придушил.  
За окном все еще растекался мрак, но небо чуть-чуть посветлело – близился рассвет. Джонатан пробыл без сознания почти целую ночь, и этого времени проклятому капитану хватило, чтобы перенести его… куда? Что это за новая тюрьма? Что за новые причуды капризного взбалмошного кисмета?  
Впрочем, это уже не имело ни малейшего значения для Джонатана Уэлдона. Он встал, не обращая внимания на боль, и тремя резкими, быстрыми шагами подошел к своему мучителю. Пират отреагировал мгновенно, тотчас оказавшись на ногах. И это было очень кстати: поравнявшись с ним, Джонатан вскинул руку и отвесил Эль-Мансуру такую пощечину, что голова пирата дернулась на бок.  
\- Вы негодяй, месье, - процедил Джонатан. – Я требую удовлетворения.  
Эль-Мансур выпрямился, машинально поднимая руку к лицу. Ладонь Джонатана горела от удара и колючей щетины, царапнувшей его кожу. В углу рта у капитана появилось пятнышко крови, и Джонатан едва сдержал злорадную ухмылку: не только у проклятого пирата здесь тяжелая рука. Он ждал, что Эль-Мансур взъярится на него и ударит в ответ, а может, попросту расхохочется ему в лицо – второе было даже вероятнее. Но тот лишь потер щеку, на которой алел след чужой пятерни, окидывая напрягшегося Джонатана задумчивым взглядом, и сказал совершенно спокойно:  
\- Полагаю, после всего, что между нами было, ты можешь звать меня Эдвардо.  
Это было так поразительно (как мужчина с его положением и жаждой власти может снести подобное унижение?!), что Джонатан даже не нашелся с ответом. Что ему, мало одной пощечины, что ли? Что ж, Джонатану не жаль и второй. Он снова вскинул руку, чтобы хлестнуть ублюдка по другой щеке, но тут уж терпение Эль-Мансура иссякло. Стальные пальцы перехватили запястье руки, несущейся в лицо капитана, вывернули и заломили за спину. Джонатан оказался впечатан лицом в стену, с рукой, задранной так высоко, что локоть почти уперся в лопатку, а плечо пронзила острая боль.  
\- Достаточно, мистер Уэлдон, - строго сказал Эдвардо – какого черта, раз он сам предложил называть его настоящим именем, так почему бы и нет.  
Джонатан стоял неподвижно, не пытаясь вырваться. Надо отдать капитану должное, он силен, и, что важно, умеет применять свою силу в той мере, в которой это действительно необходимо. Эдвардо мог запросто сломать Джонатану руку, или челюсть, да хоть голову оторвать в отместку за эту пощечину. Но вместо этого всего лишь скрутил его и держал, причиняя умеренную боль и давая время остыть. Джонатан это оценил.  
В конце концов, для истинного английского джентльмена самое главное – это сохранить лицо, даже когда это самое лицо впечатано в стену.  
Эдвардо ощутил перемену его настроения и постепенно ослабил хватку. Джонатан выскользнул из его рук, метнулся к кровати у стены и повернулся, стараясь встать так, чтобы между ним и капитаном осталось как можно большее расстояние.  
\- Грязный ублюдок, - сказал он тихим, глухо клокочущим голосом. – Гнусная, похотливая свинья. Дай мне оружие.  
\- А штаны сперва не попросишь? – развеселился тот, и Джонатан только теперь осознал, что все еще обнажен. Это новое унижение заставило его вспыхнуть – его, никогда прежде не имевшего ни малейшего представления о стыде! Вот до чего его довел этот мерзавец!  
\- Выбирая между штанами и мечом, предпочту меч, - прорычал он, и Эдвардо, откинув голову, резко и звонко расхохотался.  
Джонатан в тихом бешенстве ждал, пока он отсмеется. Потом, видя, что капитан не собирается удовлетворять ни одно из его требований, решил, что по крайней мере заслуживает знать правду.  
\- Какого черта происходит? Где я?  
\- Больше не в доме моего драгоценного друга, если ты об этом, – ответил Эдвардо. – Но все еще в Касабланке.  
\- О, надо же, какое облегчение. А вы-то сами почему все еще здесь? Я был уверен, что вы давным-давно убрались!  
\- Ты ничего не смыслишь в морском промысле. Я привел корабль с товарами и рабами, что само по себе доставляет массу хлопот, а уж с местным крючкотворством…  
\- Можно подумать, вам уж так тяжело дается ваш неблагодарный промысел, - съязвил Джонатан, и Эдвардо хмыкнул:  
\- Можно сказать и так. Я застрял в Касабланке, как видишь, на целый месяц. И весь этот месяц имел удовольствие общаться с нашим милым Мишелем. Он довольно много о тебе рассказывал. Ты ему нравился.  
\- Да, это было заметно невооруженным глазом, - огрызнулся Джонатан, и Эдвардо вздохнул.  
\- Я понимаю, почему ты так злишься. Мишель… ну, он действительно немного странный.  
\- Немного странный? – недоверчиво переспросил Джонатан. – И это все, что вы о нем можете сказать? Я бы подобрал несколько более жесткий эпитет!  
\- Не стоит, - проговорил Эдвардо с тенью угрозы в голосе. – Не надо обижать моего друга. Это значит – обидеть меня, а ты не в том положении, чтобы позволить себе подобное.  
\- И в каком же я теперь, черт вас подери, положении? Вы так часто меня таскаете туда-сюда, что я уже несколько обескуражен!  
\- Ну, в данный момент ты снова принадлежишь мне, - небрежно бросил Эдвардо.  
И хотя это и так следовало из всего происходящего, Джонатан растерялся, а сердце его упало.  
\- Но вы же подарили меня Персо.  
\- А он подарил тебя мне обратно. Так бывает. Ты раб, хозяин делает с тобой то, что захочет.  
\- И вы правда верите в этот варварский бред? – не удержался Джонатан, и Эдвардо вздернул ровные густые брови:  
\- А что, похоже, будто не верю?  
Джонатан чуть не застонал. Обессиленно присел на тахту, но тут же вскочил от жгучей боли в выпоротых ягодицах. И если бы он и без того не ненавидел пирата, то возненавидел бы сейчас за понимающую ухмылку, мелькнувшую на его скуластом лице.  
\- Ваш друг болен, - холодно сказал Джонатан, желая отомстить Эдвардо за эту ухмылку. – И он больше всего на свете мечтает вас трахнуть, или быть трахнутым вами. Почему бы вам не заняться этим к обоюдному удовольствию, вместо того, чтобы насиловать английских джентльменов?  
К его удивлению, Эдвардо не разозлился. Он нахмурился, вздохнул и потер переносицу неожиданно усталым движением.  
\- Потому что всё совсем не так просто, Джонатан, - ответил он, вдруг впервые обратившись к своему пленнику по имени. – Отчасти ты прав, но только отчасти. Это давняя история… Выпьешь?  
\- Вы мне одежду вернете или нет?  
\- Нет. Так ты хочешь выпить?  
Джонатан молча кивнул. Эдвардо протянул ему фляжку с ромом, и смочить крепким алкоголем пересохшее горло оказалось весьма кстати. Напившись, Джонатан вернул фляжку капитану, стараясь не соприкоснуться с ним при этом пальцами.  
\- Как я уже говорил, - неспешно начал Эдвардо, - Мишель был мужем моей сестры. В ранней юности она подверглась насилию, и после этого не могла пустить в свою постель ни одного мужчину. Но Мишеля она полюбила. А он полюбил ее. Я обожал сестру и был искренне рад за них обоих. И только через два года, когда она умерла, узнал, что их брак так и не был консумирован. Она не могла лечь с мужчиной, а Мишель… Мишель вообще не мог лечь ни с кем. И это сблизило их. Их любовь была чистой, и они действительно были счастливы вместе этот недолгий срок. Никогда прежде я не видел Амелию такой умиротворенной.  
Он ненадолго замолчал. Джонатан слушал, не прерывая, ошарашенный этой внезапной откровенностью.  
\- Когда она умерла, Мишель чуть не помешался от горя. Он работал тогда над проектом кафедрального собора в Лиссабоне, это должен был стать его шедевр. Когда Амелия умерла, он уничтожил все свои чертежи, макеты и наработки. Он почти что сошел с ума. Я тоже скорбел по ней, но, признаюсь, не так сильно. Я попытался утешить Мишеля и… словом, не знаю, как это вышло, но утешение зашло немного далеко.  
\- Ты его трахнул, - уверенно сказал Джонатан, и Эдвардо поморщился.  
\- Да, мне казалось, он этого хочет, и он правда хотел. Но у него так и не встало, что бы я ни делал, как ни старался… а стараться я умею, - Эдвардо вдруг усмехнулся и кинул на Джонатана многозначительный взгляд, впрочем, на сей раз ничуть его не задевший. – И тогда я предложил ему просто уехать куда-нибудь, чтобы обо всем позабыть. Я и сам тогда собирался уехать, это было… впрочем, не важно. Я отправился в Марокко, и Мишель поехал со мной. Больше между нами ничего не было, но я видел, что он нуждается во мне, и…  
\- И ты чувствовал себя перед ним виноватым.  
\- Отчасти, - неохотно кивнул Эдвардо. – Мне не следовало его трахать через день после похорон сестры. Он был тогда слишком раним. Хотя что теперь говорить… Однажды он попросил меня сходить с ним в бордель. Я порадовался за него, решил, что он справился наконец-то со своей слабостью. Но в борделе он привел меня к молодому парню, связанному по рукам и ногам, и спросил, не окажу ли я ему любезность трахнуть этого парня. Я так ошалел от подобного предложения, что не стал отказываться. А Мишель смотрел на нас, на меня и него, и… словом, ему стало от этого хорошо.  
Джонатан медленно кивнул. История довольно необычная, но в целом понятная. Персо не просто извращенец, он глубоко несчастный извращенец, который никогда не мог сам понять, чего именно хочет. И, безусловно, по уши влюбленный в своего шурина, судя по всему, безответно. Ведь нельзя же считать ответной любовью жалость, замешанную на чувстве вины.  
\- С тех пор, - вздохнул Эдвардо, - мы делали это часто. Он раскладывал передо мной связанных юношей, а я их трахал. Это очень скоро стало мне претить, и я уехал из Касабланки. Но время от времени все же оказываюсь здесь по своим делам, и тогда…  
\- Погоди, - перебил Джонатан, осененный внезапной догадкой. – Так ты именно поэтому решил меня ему подарить? Ты надеялся, что я стану для него тем, кто будет трахать у него на глазах мальчишек? Заменю тебя?  
\- Ты проявил на «Санта-Лючии» столь бурный темперамент, что да, закралась такая надежда, - насмешливо ответил Эдвардо. – Ты меня действительно... впечатлил. И раз уж сам попался мне в руки, я решил, что это отличная возможность попытаться помочь Мишелю обратить внимание на кого-то другого.  
\- И ты действительно в это верил? Ты глуп или наивен? Он же влюблен в тебя по уши, этот извращенный дурак.  
\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Эдвардо. – Я это знаю.  
Его рука с зажатой в ней флягой рома безвольно повисла между разведенных колен, другая рука рассеянно теребила густые каштановые волосы. И зачем он раньше прятал их под шляпой? Чтобы не выгорели на солнце? Но он же не лондонский денди, к чему столько хлопот о внешности?  
\- И все же я не понимаю, - проговорил Джонатан. – Мы с ним неплохо ладили весь этот месяц. Хотя и не так, как ты ожидал. Мы, можно сказать, подружились. Почему он так поступил со мной в конечном итоге?  
\- Понятия не имею. Хотя постой, есть одна идея. Возможно, потому, что ты английский шпион?  
Обвинение было брошено, как метко пущенный камень: жестко, неожиданно и точно в самое сердце мишени. Джонатан застыл. За восемь лет своей работы на разведку он не раз оказывался близок к провалу, но ни разу не был действительно раскрыт. И, поскольку не служил в армии и не прошел полноценной подготовки, а лишь краткие инструктажи графа Сазерленда, то не знал, как следует реагировать в такой ситуации. Всё отрицать, это очевидно. Но… как именно отрицать? Как отрицать очевидное так, чтобы в это поверили?  
А главное, этот ублюдочный, хитрый мерзавец настолько расслабил его и размягчил своей непрошенной откровенностью, что Джонатан не успел вовремя собраться и надеть маску негодующего удивления. То есть он надел ее, разумеется, но слишком поздно. И сам это знал.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, месье.  
\- Ох, засунь эту твою английскую чопорность в твою хорошо растраханную задницу, - резко сказал Эдвардо, поднимаясь на ноги. – Хватит этого цирка. Я знаю, кто ты, и зачем ты здесь. И почему ты так огорчен, что я забрал тебя от Мишеля – и это теперь, когда ты уже был так близок к желанной цели.  
\- Откуда?.. – только и смог выговорить Джонатан. И правда, в возражениях больше не было смысла. Так же, как и в сопротивлении, когда он оказывался в этих беспощадных сильных руках.  
Эдвардо криво улыбнулся уголком рта.  
\- Ну, скажем так, по совокупности фактов. Надо отдать тебе должное, понял я далеко не сразу, иначе, конечно, не послал бы тебя к Мишелю. Сомнения у меня появились еще на корабле, уж слишком ты легко и охотно раздвинул ноги. Но я тогда решил, что ты просто блудливый котяра, каких немало среди томных аристократов вроде тебя. Затем я изучил твои документы, пока ты сидел под замком в каюте. И тогда мне кое-что показалось подозрительным. На большинстве бумаг стояло твое имя, но некоторые были обозначены обезличено, «от подателя сего», и не имели адресата в виде конкретного лица, а только должность. «Его милости английскому консулу от подателя сего», например. Кто-то снабдил тебя документами, которыми ты мог пользоваться очень гибко. Если бы, к примеру, консул сменился за то время, пока ты к нему плыл, ты бы все равно мог рассчитывать на полное сотрудничество его преемника. Или если бы вдруг сам захотел представиться другим именем. Простым путешественникам таких подорожных документов не выдают.  
Джонатан слушал, кусая губы.  
\- И это всё? – отрывисто спросил он, и Эдвардо усмехнулся:  
\- Нет, разумеется, этого было недостаточно. Когда я сообщил, что подарю тебя другу-французу, ты как-то враз успокоился. С одной стороны, это можно было понять, учитывая, какие перспективы я тебе сулил перед тем. Но все равно ты как-то слишком уж был доволен. И ты сам это почувствовал, верно? И забеспокоился. В наш прощальный обед на корабле ты стал вдруг ворчать, будто не хочешь к французу, будто мечтаешь остаться у меня, хотя я трахнул тебя и собирался кастрировать. К тому времени я уже понял, что ты не глуп, значит, была причина, по которой ты передумал или притворился, что передумал. Ты слышал когда-нибудь сказку про кролика, лиса и терновый куст? – Джонатан качнул головой, и Эдвардо кивнул: - Ну конечно, это же африканская сказка. Лис поймал кролика и собирался съесть, а кролик сказал: «Добрый лис, пожалуйста, съешь меня поскорее, но только не бросай в терновый куст!» Он так жалобно просил, что лису стало любопытно, и он все же бросил кролика в терновый куст. И знаешь, что сделал кролик?  
\- Сбежал.  
\- Именно. И твое внезапное нежелание расставаться со мной и отправляться к Мишелю уж очень походило на такую вот просьбу не бросать тебя в терновый куст. Но и тогда я решил, что это может ничего не значить. Да и, по правде, слишком велико было искушение дать наконец Мишелю что-то, что его успокоит…  
«И еще ты хотел сбыть меня с рук, потому что чувствовал, как сильно тебя ко мне тянет», - мысленно закончил за него Джонатан. Эдвардо взглянул ему в лицо, словно прочтя эту невысказанную мысль. Снова нахмурился. Алый след от пощечины Джонатана на его щеке уже почти совсем побледнел и исчез.  
\- И все вроде бы шло хорошо, судя по рассказам Мишеля. Мы время от времени виделись в чайхане, он был в восторге от тебя. Но вчера он вдруг прибежал страшно возбужденный и попросил, чтобы я пошел с ним. Я слишком хорошо знаю это его возбуждение и этот взгляд… Прежде чем идти, я расспросил его, и он сказал, что ты ради него готов на все. Ты, хитрый маленький ублюдок, которому так не хотелось в терновый куст, целый месяц подлизывался к бедняге, льстил ему, соблазнял, в конце концов раздвинул перед ним ноги – и ради чего? Ради чего, черт тебя побери?  
Он надвинулся на Джонатана, сжав кулаки. Джонатан не тронулся с места, хотя все внутри него вопило от желания отскочить в противоположный угол и запустить в голову капитана чем придется, хоть ночным горшком. Стальные пальцы снова сжали его запястья, рванули, толкая на стену.  
\- Что нужно английской разведке от Мишеля Персо? Говори.  
\- Пошел ты, – процедил Джонатан, и Эдвардо предупреждающе накрыл ладонью его шею, сжимая горло.  
\- Я могу тебя пытать, - угрожающе сказал он. – Могу сделать тебе действительно очень больно, маленький мистер.  
\- Да ты все равно сделаешь, так или иначе! Какая теперь разница? Зачем ты меня забрал от него, что собираешься делать теперь? Кастрировать, продать? Или держать на цепи и трахать под настроение, когда окажешься в этом порту?  
Джонатан понял, что почти кричит в склонившееся над ним лицо. Его вдруг охватило такое бешенство, с которым не могло справиться никакое воспитание и пресловутый английский характер. Он просто был взбешён – своим провалом, тем, что столько времени и сил потрачено зря, а главное – тем, что прошел через столько унижений напрасно. Это было хуже всего.  
Эдвардо вдавил руку в стену возле его головы, не убирая пальцев с его напряженной шеи.  
\- По правде, я всерьез подумывал о последнем, - сказал он. – У меня никогда не было ни гарема, ни наложника, но почему бы и нет? На что ты еще годишься, кроме как раздвигать ноги?  
\- Это не вам судить, месье насильник, – бросил Джонатан, и Эдвардо вдруг с силой стиснул его подбородок, выпустив горло, и впился ртом в его губы.  
Джонатан задохнулся и попытался отпихнуть его, и это даже удалось ему, хотя и не сразу. Эдвардо отстранился, но не отступил, по-прежнему заперев Джонатана в ловушке своих рук и прижав к стене.  
\- Говоришь, с тебя может быть толк еще где-то, помимо койки? Шпион-то из тебя оказался не очень. Хотя… Ты мог бы оказать мне услугу подобного рода. Тогда я, вполне вероятно, пересмотрел бы свое мнение на твой счет.  
\- О чем ты говоришь? – настороженно спросил Джонатан.  
\- О Фрэнсисе Гэррети. С которым я, увы, так и не встретился, а мне этого очень хотелось. Видишь ли, у него есть некие письма, которые мне нужны. Я собирался захватить его и потребовать, чтобы он отдал мне эти письма в обмен на свою жизнь и свободу. Но не сложилось. Мне пришлось приплыть в Касабланку и проторчать тут целый месяц в ожидании, пока мистер Гэррети наконец соизволит попасться мне на глаза. И вот наконец, буквально вчера, он наконец-то явился.  
\- Да мне-то какое до этого дело?  
\- Самое прямое. Гэррети – английский консул в Марокко.  
Джонатан уставился на Эдвардо.  
\- А ты не знал? Тебе не назвали имени консула? Или ты вообще не должен был к нему обращаться без крайней надобности? Впрочем, это полностью отвечает характеру твоих документов. Не важно, Гэррети или кто другой, консул в полном твоем распоряжении благодаря рекомендациям от британской разведки. Кстати, я могу вернуть тебе этот документ и все остальные, если мы с тобой договоримся.  
Он убрал руки и отступил, словно давая Джонатану немного личного пространства для оценки нового положения дел. Черт, как же быстро все переменилось! Кто же ты такой, Эдвардо-Эль-Мансур? Тоже шпион? И какой разведки – испанской, французской? Может быть, португальской? Ты упоминал о Лиссабоне, возможно, это твой родной город…  
\- И чего ты хочешь от меня? – спросил Джонатан, просто чтобы обозначить возможные варианты.  
\- Я уже сказал: письма. Гэррети некоторое время вел весьма неосторожную переписку с испанским грандом по имени дон Фарамондо. Эта переписка может сильно навредить обоим корреспондентам, если попадет не в те руки.  
\- Например, в твои?  
\- Это уже не твое дело. Твое дело – добыть мне эти письма. Ты возьмешь свои документы и отправишься с ними в консульство, этого хватит, чтобы Гэррети принял тебя. Ну а дальше пусти в ход свое обаяние, или чем ты там пользуешься еще в своих делишках. Письма, скорее всего, хранятся где-то в его кабинете, заперты в столе или в шкафу. Я точно знаю, что он возит их с собой, так что сейчас они там же, где и он сам.  
\- И как я их вытащу у него из-под носа?  
\- Не имею понятия. Я собирался это сделать через похищение и шантаж, а ты поступай так, как привычнее тебе, - насмешливо бросил пират, который, судя по всему, был не более пиратом, чем Джонатан Уэлдон был французским аристократом из рода Монморанси (приходилось выдавать себя когда-то и за такового).  
Молчание длилось долго. Консульство, думал Джонатан, Фрэнсис Гэррети, возвращение утраченных документов. Оказавшись на территории консульства с доказательствами своей личности на руках, Джонатан окажется все равно что в Англии, под защитой британской короны. Да, операция с вербовкой Персо провалена, но дядя не раз говорил Джонатану, что провал – это не катастрофа, если удастся выбраться живым и с минимальными потерями для репутации. Сейчас, похоже, ему предстоит позаботиться именно о последнем. Нужно попасть в это чертово консульство, и в этом его цели совпадают с целями Эдвардо…  
Не в первый раз.  
Джонатан глубоко вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Нет.  
Эдвардо моргнул. Переспросил:  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет, - упрямо повторил Джонатан.  
\- Снова «только не в терновый куст»? Или что ты опять затеял?  
\- Не твоё дело, - огрызнулся Джонатан. На самом деле он прекрасно понимал, что этот мерзавец готовит для него ловушку. Он не может не знать, что Джонатану выгодна эта ситуация. Значит, подготовил запасной путь, что-то, о чем сейчас умалчивает, но что в итоге оставит его в выигрыше, а Джонатана снова сделает жертвой. Эдвардо найдет способ добыть руками Джонатана эти письма, а потом снова превратит его в своего раба, может, даже опять трахнет на глазах у своего полупомешанного зятя. А Джонатан больше не собирался быть кроликом для этого хитрого лиса. Даже в терновом кусте.  
Эдвардо глубоко вздохнул. Мягким, вкрадчивым движением обвил талию Джонатана рукой. И вдруг резко подсек под колени, заваливая навзничь на кровать, как раз оказавшуюся у Джонатана за спиной.  
\- Ты все еще мой раб, - сказал он, склоняясь над Джонатаном и придавливая его к постели всем своим большим сильным телом. – Ты не имеешь права мне отказывать. Таков закон.  
\- Засунь себе в задницу свой закон!  
\- Если я что и засуну, то отнюдь не закон и отнюдь не в свою задницу, маленький мистер.  
\- Да хватит уже называть меня так, черт, как же это бесит! – выкрикнул Джонатан, и Эдвардо, широко ухмыльнувшись, сгреб его запястья и вздернул их у него над головой.  
Тело Джонатана вытянулось, как струна. Член, упирающийся в кожаный пояс на талии Эдвардо, снова стал предательски твердеть. Джонатану стоило неимоверного усилия воли не застонать и не отвести взгляд от темных внимательных глаз, одновременно ласкающих его, изучающих и словно видящих насквозь до самого нутра.  
\- Ты так и не кончил там, у Мишеля. Хотел бы кончить сейчас?  
\- Нечего предлагать мне взятки.  
\- Это вовсе не взятка. Всего лишь небольшая любезность. Жест доброй воли, чтобы продемонстрировать мои благие намерения. Нам пора заключить перемирие, мистер Уэлдон, вы не находите?  
\- Не держи меня за дурака, - прошипел Джонатан, и Эдвардо усмехнулся:  
\- Вот таким ты мне еще больше нравишься, когда плохо держишь себя в руках. Но сейчас постарайся успокоиться… хотя я понимаю, это непросто, - он перехватил запястья Джонатана одной рукой, другой накрыв его вздыбленный член. – Сейчас я сладко, медленно, нежно тебе отсосу. Потом так же сладко и нежно трахну тебя, я знаю, ты снова этого хочешь.  
\- Нет! Убери свои чертовы руки, ты, грязный…  
\- Я с легкостью могу тебя снова связать, знаешь ли, - небрежно бросил пират, Джонатан подавился возмущенным возгласом. – И занять твой болтливый рот своим собственным членом. Это может быть нежно, а может быть грубо. Как захочешь. Как тебе больше нравится.  
«Что же ты со мной делаешь, тварь», – подумал Джонатан, выгибаясь и едва удерживая стон, когда Эдвардо, по-прежнему вжимая его всем телом в кровать и стискивая его руки, принялся умело ласкать его член и мошонку, слегка пощипывая и оттягивая яйца, дразня ногтями крайнюю плоть, поглаживая припухшую, но снова голодную дырку.  
\- Это ром, – пробормотал Джонатан почти с надеждой. – Скажи, что это просто ром.  
\- Что? О чем ты?  
\- Ты подсыпал туда что-то? Какой-то восточный афродизиак?  
Он сказало это и тотчас понял, что вот это и есть настоящий провал – он выдал сам себя с потрохами. Эдвардо низко засмеялся, и от этого бархатистого голоса мурашки побежали по разведенным ногами Джонатана и его обнаженной груди.  
\- Давай так, - прошептал Эдвардо, задевая губами ухо распростертого под ним мужчины. – Ты приносишь мне письма. Я доставляю тебя на корабль, и мы возвращаемся в Европу. А дальше каждый пойдет своей дорогой… если ты все еще будешь этого хотеть.  
\- Как я… проверю… что ты не лжешь? – выдохнул Джонатан, выгибаясь под рукой, не прекращающей ласкать и терзать его член.  
\- Никак, совершенно никак. Более того, существует очень большая вероятность того, что я лгу. Но тебе придется положиться на кисмет и на ту незначительную вероятность, что я все-таки говорю правду. Потому что ты в ловушке, и что тебе еще остается?  
\- Отпусти меня, - выдохнул Джонатан, не открывая глаз. – Я правда… правда устал. Я сделаю, что ты хочешь, добуду письма, только… только сейчас, прошу, отпусти.  
Эдвардо укоризненно цокнул языком. Выпустил горячий, готовый разорваться от желания член Джонатана и с оттяжкой шлепнул его по тому месту, где мошонка переходила в жадно раскрытую дырку.  
\- Что я тебе говорил? Никогда ни о чем не проси. Иначе получишь обратное.

 

Глава 7.

\- Ах, мистер Уэлдон, мне искренне жаль, что Марокко встретил вас столь негостеприимно. Но, смею уверить вас, подобные досадные происшествия постепенно сходят на нет, превращаясь скорее в возмутительные исключения, нежели в распространенное явление. И однако же, повторюсь, мне чрезвычайно жаль. Все, что вы рассказываете, просто ужасно!  
«И ты даже наполовину не представляешь, насколько ужасно, старый ты боров», - подумал Джонатан, глядя на сморщившееся в неискреннем сочувствии одутловатое лицо сэра Фрэнсиса Гэррети. Это был тучный мужчина лет пятидесяти, с внушительным брюшком и короткими толстыми ногами. Представительность поста вынуждала его носить наглухо застегнутый камзол с тугим воротничком и парик, невзирая на местный климат, и бедняга обильно потел, то и дело протирая платком выступающую из-под парика испарину. Джонатан сидел напротив него в кресле, откинувшись на спинку и поигрывая тростью, зажатой между колен. О да, теперь у него снова была и трость, и сорочка, и бриджи, и жилет, и камзол. И даже парик Эдвардо ему отыскал бы, если бы Джонатан заявил, что это совершенно необходимо – чего только не найдешь на бескрайних восточных базарах, если как следует захотеть. Но меньше всего на свете Джонатану хотелось уподобиться тучному консулу, изнывая под тяжестью неподходящих под здешний климат одежд. Поэтому он ограничился только самым необходимым, и снова с удовольствием стянул волосы лентой, как привык делать в Европе.  
Пылкие, однако не то чтобы искренние изъявления сочувствия консула вызвали на лице Джонатана скупую улыбку. Разумеется, он не поведал мистеру Гэррети и десятой части своих истинных злоключений. Но и того, чем он поделился, хватило, чтобы консул проявил к нему внимание и обещал всяческую поддержку. Явившись этим утром к нему на аудиенцию в маленькое душное здание на окраине Касабланки, отведенное под английскую миссию, Джонатан объяснил, что в море был захвачен пиратами в плен, но смог договориться о выкупе. И теперь ему необходимо посредничество консула для завершения этой своеобразной сделки, чтобы гарантировать ему безопасное возвращение домой. Хоть какой-то вышел прок от целого месяца пустой болтовни с Мишелем Персо.  
\- Я не так уж и пострадал, - небрежно бросил Джонатан, скучающим взглядом окидывая тесный темный кабинет, где принимал посетителей господин консул. Судя по этому кабинету и не менее тесной приемной перед ним, английская миссия действительно не пользовалась в Марокко расположением местных властей. – Со мной хорошо обращаются. Мой захватчик оказался настоящим джентльменом, чего я никак не мог ожидать от испанца. Он назвался Эль-Мансуром. Вам о нем ничего не известно?  
При упоминании испанцев консул напрягся. Однако тотчас расслабился и с сожалением качнул головой.  
\- Увы, сэр, не слыхал о таком. Этих проклятых корсаров сейчас развелось столько, что невозможно собрать сведения обо всех, и каждый день появляется по дюжине новых. Вся преступная шваль, осужденная на каторгу и сумевшая бежать, тут же подается в пираты. Такие нынче времена…  
\- Вы, однако же, проявляете сдержанный оптимизм по этому вопросу, – съязвил Джонатан. – Досадное исключение, так вы выразились?  
\- Я лишь имел в виду, что лица вашего положения оказываются в подобной ситуации не столь уж часто. А если и так, то, как видите, даже с корсаром можно договориться полюбовно. Страдает от них всякий нищий сброд, у которого нет средств на выкуп – такие, конечно, обращаются в рабство.  
\- Да и черт с ними, кому они нужны, верно? – очаровательно улыбаясь, поддакнул Джонатан, мысленно от души желая мистеру Гэррети как-нибудь попасться в лапы кому-то вроде Эль-Мансура, но без денег, документов и возможности хоть как-то спастись.  
Консул иронии не уловил и понимающе усмехнулся. Он был довольно мерзким типом, но Джонатан расположил его к себе с первых минут разговора, в основном тем, что не предъявлял никаких претензий – хотя формально имел на это право, ведь, как подданный Британии, мог требовать защиты от представителей английской власти в Марокко. Но он не требовал ничего, лишь просил отправить на родину письмо с дипломатической почтой, чтобы ускорить оформление выкупа. На обсуждение этого вопроса много времени не ушло.  
\- И раз уж я здесь, - сказал Джонатан, когда консул стал поглядывать на часы. намекая, что вопрос в целом исчерпан и визит пора заканчивать, - есть еще одна вещь, которую я бы хотел обсудить с вашей милостью. Видите ли, дело в том, что я плыл именно сюда, в Касабланку, с миссией, порученной мне министерством внешней политики его величества.  
С этими словами он вручил оторопевшему консулу документ, который до сих пор придержал при себе – тот самый, «английскому консулу от подателя сего», который навел Эдвардо на первые подозрения. Консул тоже понимал, что такой документ означает. Испарина на его лбу вдруг сменилась крупными градинами пота, так и покатившими из-под всклокоченного парика.  
\- В-вот как? – нервно проговорил консул. – Так вы, сэр, здесь с ревизией, или…  
\- О нет, что вы, никаких вопросов к вам корона не имеет, или, во всяком случае, мне об этом ничего не известно, - успокоил его Джонатан. Эта тактика – чередование неявных угроз с успокаивающими намеками – всегда отлично срабатывала в эмоциональном выматывании жертв, и Джонатан этой тактикой превосходно владел. – Однако в министерстве мне сказали, что при необходимости я могу обратиться к вам за содействием. Я не рассчитывал, что вас придется побеспокоить, однако положение, в котором я сейчас оказался, несколько ограничивает свободу моих перемещений по городу. Поэтому…  
Он смущенно развел руками, словно демонстрируя меру своего отчаяния, вынудившего его на минуту забыть о манерах и сдержанности. И тут же снова сжал трость и посмотрел на побагровевшего консула серьезно и доверительно.  
\- Дело в том, сэр, что имеется информация об испанском шпионе, работающем в Марокко против интересов английской короны. Меня послали сюда установить его личность и, по возможности, арестовать его, что довольно затруднительно сделать, пока я и сам некоторым образом под арестом.  
Он еще не договорил и вдруг испугался, что напрасно не принял в расчет местный климат и конституцию консула. Гэррети побагровел до самых ушей, словно его мог вот-вот хватить удар, и это бы сильно смешало Джонатану все карты.  
\- Мне известно лишь имя, - поспешно добавил он, торопясь ослабить удавку. – Его зовут Диего Кантанто, но, скорее всего, он путешествует под другим именем и выдает себя за итальянца или португальца. У него типичная южно-европейская внешность, он высокого роста, из особых примет – шрам на левой щеке. Вы не встречали здесь похожего человека?  
Лицо Френсиса Гэррети наконец-то стало медленно возвращаться к естественному оттенку. Он глубоко вздохнул, в сотый раз вытер лоб и машинально выжал платок, мокрый почти насквозь.  
\- Простите, – вздохнул он. – Эта жара загонит меня в могилу. Когда вернётесь в Англию, не могли бы вы уточнить в министерстве, долго ли мне еще ожидать здесь замены? Это страна по-своему недурна, и не то чтобы я смел жаловаться, однако…  
Консул что-то бормотал, почти бессвязно, столь явственно ошалев от облегчения, что и Джонатан тоже выдохнул и расслабился. Главное, он добился, чего хотел: стоило заговорить об испанских шпионах, как Гэррети метнул панический взгляд Джонатану за спину, в сторону секретера, стоящего у противоположной стены. Инстинктивный и вполне естественный взгляд, выдающий человека, не слишком привычного к подобного рода интригам. Так что теперь Джонатан знал, где именно мистер Гэррети хранит компрометирующие письма, доказывающего его собственную связь с испанцами, что и требовалось выяснить. Кстати, в которой раз подумал он, эта тайная переписка английского консула с испанским грандом - само по себе весьма любопытно. Кроме того, «Санта-Лючия» в Валенсии безуспешно ждала именно мистера Гэррети, будь он неладен (ведь если бы он явился вовремя к отплытию судна, то сам попал бы в лапы Эль-Мансура, избавив Джонатана от этой участи!) Но в любом случае, что вообще делал в испанском порту английский консул Марокко, которому надлежало быть в Касабланке? Все это было очень, очень занятно, и наверняка граф Сазерленд выслушает такие сведения с огромным интересом. Особенно если у Джонатана на руках будет одно из писем дона Фарамондо к мистеру Гэррети.  
А у него, разумеется, будет на руках такое письмо. Потому что не может ведь он покорно следовать судьбе, выполняя приказы своего «хозяина», и не извлечь из этого ни малейшей выгоды для себя?  
\- Очень жаль, - проговорил Джонатан. – Я, впрочем, и не рассчитывал, что это будет легко. Буду признателен, если вы передадите вашим людям описанные мной приметы. И если встретите этого человека – найдите способ задержать его под любым предлогом. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока я не разрешу это досадное обстоятельство с моим пленением и не смогу действовать более свободно.  
\- О да, разумеется, мистер Уэлдон! Сделаю все от меня зависящее.  
Теперь визит и впрямь подошел к концу. Поднимаясь, Джонатан окинул комнату рассеянным взглядом, слегка презрительным, как подобает лондонскому денди в такой дикой варварской глуши – и заодно молниеносно оценив расположение заветного секретера. Тот стоял у окна и был, разумеется, заперт. Тем не менее Джонатан имел большой опыт подобных дел и не сомневался, что на вскрытие замка и обыск у него уйдет не больше пяти минут. Дело оставалось за малым – остаться на эти пять минут одному в кабинете консула.  
А вот это уже было далеко не так просто. И уж точно не получится осуществить подобное прямо сейчас. Впрочем, такие дела не делаются быстро, и Джонатан еще утром предупредил Эдвардо, что первая вылазка будет не более чем разведкой.  
Джонатан раскланялся с консулом и вышел из душного кабинета в чуть менее душную приемную, где стояло несколько кресел, в которых сидели двое или трое посетителей – к удивлению Джонатана, в Касабланке проживало немало подданных британской короны, и на прием к консулу почти всегда была очередь. Вид привычной. удобной европейской мебели вдруг пробудил в нем тоску. Он едва мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз сидел на нормальном стуле и спал в нормальной кровати. Беззвучно вздохнув, он уже направился к выходу, как вдруг зацепился взглядом за одного из мужчин, ожидавших аудиенции консула. Этот мужчина выделялся среди прочих тем, что единственный здесь был одет не в европейский, а в марокканский костюм. Длинный тяжелый верхний кафтан, короткие широкие сапоги, маленькая красная шапочка на голове, и эта небольшая окладистая бородка…  
У окна, спиной к коридору, заложив руки за спину и рассеянно покачиваясь на носках, стоял Мишель Персо.  
Вероятно, он пришел недавно, уже после того, как Джонатана пригласили в кабинет консула. Зачем он здесь? И как возможно такое совпадение – как вообще возможны все эти бесчисленные, безумные, невероятные совпадения, которые так часто происходили в жизни Джонатана Уэлдона в последнее время? Он не стал предаваться размышлениям на эти философские темы. Вместо этого, после секундного колебания, резко повернулся на каблуках и решительно устремился к французу.  
\- Месье Персо! – вскричал Джонатан так громко и восторженно, что остальные посетители развернулись к ним, а сам Персо, вздрогнув всем телом, чуть не подскочил и не вывалился из окна, у которого стоял.  
Джонатан подлетел к нему, сияя самой радостной и упоенной улыбкой из своего богатого арсенала. Схватив оторопевшего француза за руку, Джонатан с неимоверным чувством ее пожал, проникновенно заглядывая в длинное бородатое лицо.  
\- Вы здесь, у английского консула! Как я рад нашей новой встрече! Я уж и не смел на нее надеяться. А я ведь так и не успел в последний раз высказать вам всю полноту того бесконечного чувства, которое вы у меня вызываете!  
Теперь на них пялились во все глаза. Персо попытался выдернуть ладонь, но Джонатан усилил хватку, так что архитектор скривился, и под любопытным взглядом скучающих англичан вынужден был, ради приличия, пробормотать что-то себе под нос.  
\- Молю, простите мою несдержанность, - продолжал тараторить Джонатан, подхватывая француза под локоть и увлекая его дальше от окна, в противоположный конец приемной, где их уже не могли так хорошо слышать. – Но я действительно счастлив возможности выразить вам, какая вы непревзойденная, удивительная, редкостная…  
Они оказались в дальнем углу. Посетители, убедившись, что это не более чем встреча двух знакомых, один из которых по какой-то причине заискивает перед другим, удовлетворили праздное любопытство и вернулись к скучающему ожиданию.  
\- …скотина, - вполголоса закончил Джонатан, все так же очаровательно улыбаясь и проникновенно сжимая локоть архитектора, безвольно обмякшего в его беспощадной хватке.  
Теперь их не могли слышать, но все еще могли видеть. Поэтому весь дальнейший диалог Джонатан сохранял на лице восторженно-подобострастное выражение, что не стоило ему совершенно никаких усилий. И старался следить, чтобы Персо стоял спиной к свидетелям их свидания, и те не могли видеть, как меняются все цвета радуги и весь спектр чувств на лице француза.  
\- Пустите, - прошипел Персо, пытаясь оглянуться через плечо. – Как вы посмели ко мне подойти?!  
\- Как я посмел? И это спрашиваете вы, месье, после того, как со мной обошлись?  
\- Вы английский шпион! – огрызнулся француз, пронзая Джонатана надменным и, как он, видимо, полагал, уничтожающим взглядом. – Эдвардо мне все рассказал о вас, прежде чем…  
\- Прежде чем отправился насиловать меня ради вашего удовольствия. Это вы хотели сказать? Но ведь с этой деликатной просьбой вы к нему обратились еще до того, как он сообщил вам о моей запятнанной репутации, не правда ли?  
Персо вновь возмущенно открыл рот... и со стуком захлопнул его.  
\- Что, нечем крыть? – спросил Джонатан убийственным тоном, не переставая смотреть на архитектора, как на самого близкого друга и кумира.  
\- Это не имеет уже никакого значения, – неохотно ответил тот. – Узнав, кто вы такой, я никак более не мог терпеть ваше присутствие в моем доме.  
\- И решили отдать меня обратно вашему шурину, словно игрушку, которой вы с ним то и дело меняетесь, словно два избалованных ребенка. Впрочем, речь сейчас не о том. Что вы делаете в английской миссии?  
\- Пришел выразить свое возмущение, если уж так хотите знать! – взорвался Персо. Джонатан предупреждающе стиснул его локоть. Француз осекся и продолжал уже тише: – Я явился потребовать у консула объяснений, по какому праву британцы подсылают в мой дом шпионов, и сообщить, что безнаказанным такое поведение не останется. Я подданный Франции, но также я близок к марокканскому двору, и не позволю…  
\- Зря потратите время, - перебил Джонатан. – Консул понятия не имеет ни обо мне, ни о моих истинных планах. Больше того, ему наплевать на Англию. Он сам испанский шпион или, во всяком случае, имеет сношения с испанцами.  
\- Что? – Персо удивленно распахнул глаза, и Джонатан небрежно бросил:  
\- Не важно. Все это совершенно не важно для вас, месье, а думать теперь вам следует лишь о собственной шкуре. Или вы вправду воображали, что можно нанести такое оскорбление английскому джентльмену из рода графов Сазерлендов и остаться безнаказанным?  
\- Если вы говорите о дуэли, то… - начал Персо, и Джонатан ласково сжал его ладонь.  
\- О нет, ну что вы, месье. Зачем эти глупости. Просто с сегодняшнего дня вы поступаете на службу британской разведки. И будем считать, что мы с вами в расчете.  
Персо заморгал. Потом наконец вырвал локоть у Джонатан и коротко рассмеялся.  
\- Вы, похоже, тронулись умом от выпавших на вашу долю испытаний, – жестоко сказал он, и Джонатан, проглотив издевку, демонстративно выгнул бровь:  
\- Вовсе нет, я совершенно серьезен. Вы станете лоббировать интересы английской короны при дворе султана Мулей-Сиди-Мухаммеда, коль скоро на это совершенно неспособен английский консул. Разумеется, не бесплатно, первый вексель уже ожидает вас в отделении банка Пикколино. Мы будем держать с вами связь через зашифрованную переписку, шифр и ключ к нему вы получите позже, вместе с первыми инструкциями. Основной вашей задачей станет представление интересов Англии в Марокко, и я не сомневаюсь, что вы с ней блестяще справитесь, учитывая ваши дружеские отношения с султаном и его матерью.  
\- Вам действительно напекло голову, мистер Уэлдон, если вы...  
\- Иначе, - мягко сказал Джонатан, - я вас уничтожу.  
Они замолчали. Джонатан громко и картинно вздохнул, демонстрируя, будто у него иссякли восторженные слова, с которыми он обращался к величайшему архитектору современности. Впрочем, в их сторону уже никто не смотрел: один из посетителей вошел в кабинет консула, другой нетерпеливо топтался у входа.  
\- Вы пленник Эдвардо, - сказал наконец Персо. – Он никогда вас не отпустит.  
\- С этим я мог бы поспорить, но если и так, то тем хуже для вас, месье Персо. Я сумел передать в отделение банка Пикколино письмо, которое будет отправлено в Англию, если через месяц я не окажусь в Лондоне и не отменю это распоряжение. В этом письме в подробностях описывается, как выдающийся французский архитектор проводит свой досуг с участием своего близкого родственника и арабских мальчиков, а порой даже не арабских и не мальчиков… если вы понимаете, о чем я. Разумеется, моего имени там нет, но имя французского архитектора повторяется многократно. И письмо это, попав в Англию, будет разослано по всем крупнейшим европейским газетам.  
\- Вы не посмеете, - проговорил потрясенный Персо. – И… и вам никто не поверит! У вас нет никаких доказательств! Это… это клевета!  
Клевета, подумать только. Джонатан с любопытством взглянул в помутневшие от паники глаза француза, вдруг поняв, что тот и сам, пожалуй, отчасти верит в свои слова. Странно, что же на самом деле происходит в его больной голове? Джонатан, впрочем, не думал, что действительно хочет это знать.  
\- Не важно, месье, поверят в это или нет, - сказал он почти сочувственно. – Будь вы частным, никому не известным лицом, может, и не поверили бы, а скорее, не обратили особенного внимания. Но вы достаточно известный архитектор. Вы возвели несколько весьма знаменитых зданий в Европе, и слава о ваших творениях в Африке также разносится далеко. Кстати, не вы ли говорили, что султан интересуется всем европейским? Если скандал раздуется достаточно, то слух вполне может дойти и до султана. Захочет ли он, чтобы такой извращенец оформлял покои его матери? У меня закрадываются определенные сомнения на этот счет.  
\- Но это же только сплетня, - простонал француз, и Джонатан сухо рассмеялся:  
\- Сплетни, мой дорогой месье, это сильнейшее оружие против людей, обладающих славой или властью. А я, каюсь, ужасно люблю посплетничать. Благодаря сплетням я разлучил французского короля Людовика с его фавориткой, которая была слишком враждебно настроена против Англии. Благодаря сплетням добился отставки военного министра в Пруссии, который тоже ставил Британии палки в колеса. Так что не стоит недооценивать ни силу людского злословия, ни степень моей неприязни к вам, месье. Я бы сказал, что тут нет ничего личного, но после всего, что между нами было, не считаю возможным лгать. Это личное, месье, и вы теперь мой раб, а не я ваш. Так что смиритесь. Как это у вас тут называется? Кисмет.  
Персо слушал, повесив голову и мелко дрожа. Джонатан с раздражением подавил поднимающуюся в нем волну презрительного сострадания и, подступив на шаг, снисходительно похлопал сникшего француза по плечу.  
\- Все не так плохо. Вам будут хорошо платить. И вовсе никто не просит вас интриговать против Франции или причинять султану вред. Напротив, вы будете заниматься вещами весьма благородными – например, заставите султана приструнить берберийских пиратов, измучивших английских моряков. И сделаете все возможное, чтобы спасти леди Чарити Хосижер, о которой я вам рассказывал. Возможно, она не стала наложницей султана, может, ее сослали на кухню или что-то в этом роде – выясните это и сообщите мне.  
\- Но… я…  
\- И довольно об этом. Не спорьте со своим повелителем, - ласково сказал Джонатан, подводя под дискуссией жирную черту.  
Персо отвернулся от него и медленно подошел к окну. Джонатан оглянулся и понял, что в приемной они остались одни: второй проситель тоже уже ушел. Можно было говорить открыто. Хотя сказать оставалось совсем немного.  
\- И прежде, чем мы расстанемся, мне понадобится от вас одна маленькая услуга. Сейчас я дождусь, пока уйдет посетитель консула, и войду в его кабинет. Мне нужно остаться там одному на пять минут. Как только я войду, вы сосчитаете до десяти, а потом поднимите шум. Не важно, как, главное – заставьте консула выйти из кабинета и займите его на какое-то время.  
\- Как же я его займу? – ошарашенно спросил Персо, глядя на Джонатана тем самым затравленным взглядом, который тот уже видел у него в доме, обращенным на Эдвардо. И как может быть такой талантливый человек такой тряпкой?  
\- Это уж ваша забота. Считайте это проверкой. Если вы не справитесь даже с такой малостью, то при дворе султана вы тем более будете бесполезны. А значит, от вас никакого толку, и я могу хоть прямо сейчас свершить мою маленькую месть, уничтожив вашу репутацию и превратив вас в посмешище всей Европы.  
\- Ладно! – почти крикнул Персо.  
\- И прекрасно, только незачем так кричать. Вы хорошо меня поняли? Мне нужно лишь пять минут. Дайте мне их.  
Он отошел от Персо на несколько шагов и спокойно опустился в удобное мягкое кресло, опираясь обеими руками на трость и ожидая, пока консула покинет последний посетитель. Персо остался стоять у окна, в отчаянии ломая свои чуткие пальцы художника в широких рукавах восточного одеяния.  
Наконец посетитель вышел. Джонатан дождался, пока он скроется, встал и вновь переступил порог кабинета консула.  
\- Я забыл сообщить вам кое-что, - с порога сказал он, прикрывая дверь. – Одну важную деталь по поводу испанского шпиона. Странно, как она вылетела у меня из головы, а ведь это может оказаться решающим в его поимке. Дело в том, что он…  
…девять, десять. В приемной раздался стук, а потом звон бьющегося стекла и жалобный, кажется, даже не поддельный вскрик. Не выбросился же несчастный дурак из окна, чтобы заодно покончить с позорным шантажом? Впрочем, толку бы из этого вышло мало – здание консульства было одноэтажным. Однако консул испуганно приподнялся с места. Кажется, он решил, будто консульство атакуют – возможно, солдаты британской армии, которых коварно привел Джонатан, волшебный образом проведя за собой через море и пиратский плен.  
Джонатан развеял его подозрения, изобразив чрезвычайный испуг.  
\- Что это?! – выдохнул он, и консул, с трудом толкая свою пузатую тушу, выбрался из-за узкого стола.  
\- Не знаю. Побудьте здесь, - нервно бросил он, выскакивая из кабинета.  
Дверь он оставил открытой, но секретер стоял так, что почти не был виден со стороны приемной. Не вслушиваясь в возбужденные голоса и решив положиться на Мишеля Персо и волю небес, Джонатан тенью скользнул к секретеру. Дернул ручку ящика: разумеется, заперто. Тогда он быстро открутил набалдашник трости и вынул из него длинный тонкий гвоздь, который после долгих споров и уговоров все же сумел выклянчить у Эдвардо. Тот поначалу наотрез отказывался давать Джонатану в руки хоть что-то острое, словно опасаясь, что тот способен причинить себе вред – и это после того, как они трахались до рассвета и Джонатан кончил не менее трех раз, черт побери! Да можно ли после такого не любить жизнь?! Словом, в конце концов Джонатан его уломал. Он любил действовать именно гвоздями, в его руках они работали лучше всяких отмычек, и от них было легко избавиться, потому что валяющийся под комодом гвоздь менее наводит на подозрения о взломе, чем там же валяющаяся профессиональная воровская отмычка.  
На то, чтобы вскрыть замок секретера, у него ушло не более чем полминуты. Голоса в приемной немного утихли, но Персо все еще что-то возбужденно говорил консулу - вероятно, жаловался на английского шпиона, подло попавшего в плен к пиратам с единственной целью стать рабом несчастного архитектора и залезть к нему в постель; как бы там ни было, на эту историю в любом случае понадобится время. Джонатан схватил ворох бумаг, лежащий в секретере; по прежнему опыту он знал, что компрометирующие документы обычно хранят тщательно запакованными и так, чтобы их легко можно было быстро найти самому. Так оказалось и на этот раз: желтый конверт, перевязанный красной лентой, бросался в глаза и сам просился в руки. Джонатан вскрыл его, пробежал глазами письма, увидел подпись «дон Фарамондо» (пресвятой Боже, никогда не переведутся на свете дураки, подписывающие всякую дрянь настоящим именем) и понял, что сорвал банк. Конверт исчез за отворотом его камзола, Джонатан задвинул ящик секретера, хотя в этом уже не было необходимости, и бросился к окну. Никаких решеток, первый этаж, тенистый сад сразу за подоконником – о чем еще мечтать?  
Он легко перемахнул через подоконник за несколько секунд до того, как консул вбежал в кабинет, громко выкрикивая его имя.  
Джонатан благословил марокканские власти, столь небрежно относящиеся к английской миссии в Касабланке – днем посольство не охранялось. В распоряжении консула находилось всего двое или трое приставов, которых сейчас нигде не было видно. Джонатан мог преспокойно пройти вдоль стены сада и выйти за ворота, никем не задержанный. Но это не входило в его планы. Ибо за воротами его поджидал Эдвардо. Разумеется, он не доверял Джонатану (и правильно делал), поэтому всюду сопровождал, а перед расставанием пригрозил страшной карой, если Джонатан, заполучив письма, попытается с ними сбежать. Что, конечно, нисколько не мешало Джонатану все-таки попытаться.  
Как он выяснил во время бесед с Персо, любившим поболтать о местной архитектуре, почти во всех марокканских домах имелась задняя калитка. Обычно она выходила во внутренний дворик, образованный стенами нескольких рядом стоящих домов, и уводила в глухие переулки, а иногда и в тупики. Но Джонатана это не заботило: из внутреннего дворика он мог перейти через такую же калитку в соседний дом, а там выйти через главные ворота на совершенно другую улицу. Надо просто действовать тихо и быстро, передвигаясь в тени апельсиновых деревьев, которыми были густо усажены палисадники всех домов в этом квартале. Джонатан без труда нашел калитку; она была заперта, и он сломал замок одним точным ударом трости. Выскользнул в темный проулок, над которым нависали соприкасающиеся крыши близко стоящих домов, глубоко вздохнул…  
\- Ты так предсказуем, маленький мистер. А ведь считаешь себя очень умным.  
Низкий, бархатный голос, неизменно сводящий Джонатана с ума. То от страсти, то от бешенства. Причем от второго гораздо чаще.  
Но на сей раз Эдвардо прав: ну правда, как можно было так сглупить?! Ведь очевидно, что он попытается сбежать, а путь для бегства был только один…  
Джонатан метнулся в сторону вдоль стены, и на миг ему показалось, что может получиться. На него упала темная тень, он ударил тростью вслепую, не оборачиваясь – и понял по короткому ругательству, что попал в цель. Ему удалось проскочить пять или шесть ярдов вдоль стены, когда длинноногий корсар все же нагнал его. Две сильные руки схватили его и швырнули об стену, вышибая дух. Трость вырвали и отбросили в сторону, руки вывернули за спину, и Джонатан ощутил, как на них набрасывают веревочную петлю. Он изо всех сил лягнул капитана ногой в колено, и снова попал, но ничего этим не добился – Эдвардо уже скрутил ему руки за спиной и проворно засунул ему в рот какую-то тряпку, лишив возможности привлечь внимание людей, оставшихся в консульстве. Джонатан яростно вырывался, но его уже прижали к стене и жадно зашарили руками по его телу, по груди, животу и бедрам. Он почувствовал, как проклятый негодяй выхватывает конверт, добытый пусть и не титаническими усилиями, но все же не без некоторого труда.  
\- Отлично, - раздался довольный голос Эдвардо. – Я в тебе все-таки не ошибся. Но ты слышишь этот шум из консульства? Похоже, нам пора.  
Он вытащил холщовый мешок и одним движением натянул его Джонатану на голову, окончательно лишив ориентации в пространстве. Потом обхватил поперек тела, и Джонатан почувствовал, как ноги отрываются от земли. Забросив его на плечо так легко, словно он был хрупкой юной леди, Эдвардо без малейших усилий понес его прочь. И Джонатану хватило одной минуты бесплодного и позорного сопротивления, чтобы сполна осознать: это опять проклятый, вездесущий, неотвратимый кисмет, от которого ему, похоже, уже никак не избавиться.

 

Глава 8.

Корабль лениво покачивался, стоя на якоре. Это была уже не "Санта-Лючия", а другое судно - должно быть, то, на котором бравый капитан Эль-Мансур со своими головорезами бороздил средиземноморский простор, устрашая мирных путешественников. Джонатан сидел на койке капитанской каюты, забравшись на нее с ногами, подтянув колени к груди и забившись в угол. Уже без кляпа и мешка на голове, но все еще со связанными за спиной руками. Хотя сопротивляться он перестал еще на берегу, в городе, почти сразу, но Эдвардо, очевидно, решил все-таки не рисковать лишний раз.  
Сейчас капитан стоял у стола, оперевшись на него двумя руками, и с нескрываемым удовольствием разглядывал бумаги, разложенные перед ним. Это были те самые бумаги из жёлтого конверта. Эдвардо внимательно изучил их, просмотрев каждое и убедившись, что это именно то, что он и искал. Это заняло какое-то время. Капитан не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как они сели в шлюпку, и Джонатан не собирался первым прерывать молчание. В сущности, ему абсолютно нечего было сказать месье корсару, кроме отборной брани, тратить на которую физические и душевные силы было вряд ли разумно.  
Наконец, удовлетворенный инспекцией, капитан собрал со стола письма, скрутил их в тугой свиток. На столе стояла масляная лампа, Эдвардо откинул ее верхнюю крышку и сунул сверток с письмами внутрь.  
Бумага вспыхнула, огонь жадно взвился вверх, слизывая с пожелтевших листков все опасные слова, которыми те были испещрены. Джонатан глядел на это удивленно и слегка недоверчиво. Стоило ли столько возиться, чтобы попросту уничтожить письма? Да и кто, в конце концов, уничтожает документы, которые можно использовать для шантажа? Уж точно не представители официальной государственной разведки, в любой стране мира. Джонатан знал об их маниакальной склонности к собирательству и архивированию: после каждой операции, даже самой малозначительной, граф Сазерленд заставлял его писать длинные скучнейшие отчеты. А уж о том, чтобы уничтожить опасные улики, и речи идти не могло - это не дело рядового исполнителя, такие решения принимаются гораздо выше... "И что же из всего этого следует?" - думал Джонатан Уэлдон, сидя связанным на койке и глядя на своего захватчика, которому он собственноручно помог осуществить все его планы. А следует из этого, что Эдвардо не работает на государственную разведку - ни испанскую, ни португальскую, ни какую-либо еще. Он наемник, нанятый частным лицом - скорее всего, самим доном Фарамондо. Хотя на месте досточтимого гранда Джонатан потребовал бы, чтобы компрометирующие документы были доставлены ему лично в руки, и уничтожил их собственноручно. Но гранд, вероятно, недостаточно искушён в интригах, как и его корреспондент, мистер Френсис Гэррети. Два аматора, слишком неосторожные, чтобы мошенничать с умом. Такие все равно попадутся рано или поздно, дай только срок.  
Впрочем, судьба дона Фарамондо и мистера Гэррети заботила сейчас Джонатана меньше всего на свете.  
Когда бумаги сгорели наполовину, Эдвардо бросил их в пустое жестяное ведро. стоящее у стола. Подождал, пока письма окончательно обуглятся, и залил их водой, с шипением поглотившей остатки.  
\- Está feito, - проговорил Эдвардо по-португальски. И тут же добавил, вновь перейдя на привычный обоим французский: - Дело сделано. Есть что отпраздновать, как думаешь, англичанин?  
Джонатан промолчал. Эдвардо ногой отодвинул ведро с мокрыми обугленными бумагами и подошел к постели. Сел и положил ладонь на колено Джонатана.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя развязал?  
\- Нет, - очень холодно отозвался тот. - Зачем? Мне чрезвычайно нравится быть связанным. Обожаю это чувство беспомощности и зависимости от чужой воли.  
Эдвардо коротко рассмеялся. Потянул его на себя, и Джонатан неохотно подался вперед. Эдвардо накрыл ладонями его лицо, прильнул к губам, быстро преодолел минутное сопротивление и скользнул языком Джонатану в рот. Его губы были одновременно требовательными и на удивление нежными, словно он и забыл о своей угрозе сурово наказать Джонатана, если тот попытается удрать из консульства.  
Но он, разумеется, ни о чем не забыл.  
\- Что еще тебе нравится? - проворковал Эдвардо, слегка покусывая его нижнюю губу. - Скажи.  
\- О, дай подумать. Наверное, как ты просовываешь кулак мне в зад. Да, точно. Никогда не испытывал ничего более возбуждающего.  
Как и любой английский джентльмен, Джонатан обладал богатейшим арсеналом ледяных интонаций, от едва прохладных до замораживающих до смерти. Сейчас от его слов прогретое африканским солнцем побережье могло бы схватиться коркой льда в три фута толщиной. Однако Эдвардо лишь улыбнулся шире, и, улыбаясь, не переставал терзать его губы, перейдя от покусываний к легким, коротким, быстрым поцелуям, от одного уголка губ до другого, а потом чуть ниже, вдоль линии подбородка.  
\- А еще? Скажи, маленький мистер, что ты любишь еще.  
\- Я очень люблю проигрывать, - сказал Джонатан. - Нет в мире более приятного ощущения.  
Эдвардо оторвался от него, отстранился, не убирая, однако, ладоней с его лица. Внимательно посмотрел в его холодные, полные презрения серые глаза.  
Насмешка вдруг пропала из его темных блестящих глаз. Но, к великому счастью, и ничего похожего на сочувствие не появилось. Он погладил виски Джонатана, убрал ему за ухо выбившуюся белокурую прядь. И сказал спокойно и серьезно:  
\- Иногда приходится и проигрывать. Нельзя побеждать всегда. На этот раз тебе не повезло, прими это с достоинством.  
\- Я пытаюсь, - в ярости ответил Джонатан. - Что, незаметно, что ли?!  
"Если он сейчас опять засмеется, то получит ногой в живот, Богом клянусь", - подумал Джонатан. Но Эдвардо не засмеялся. Только хмыкнул, продолжая рассеянно поглаживать пальцами его бледную щеку.  
\- Знаешь, что означает имя Эль-Мансур? На арабском это "победитель". Немного претенциозно, знаю, но моя мать была суеверна и вырастила меня с верой в магическую силу имен. Кстати, тебе тоже не помешает подобрать арабское имя. Всех рабов переименовывают, так принято. Дай-ка подумать... какой ты... маленький, хитрый, порочный, сладкий... вкусный...  
\- Может, отпразднуешь уже и оставишь меня в покое? - не выдержал Джонатан, и Эдвардо вздернул брови.  
\- А я как раз и приступил к празднованию. Заодно и к наказанию. Одним выстрелом двух зайцев. Или одного кролика.  
\- Это матушка научила вас глумиться над поверженным противником, месье? - осведомился Джонатан, и тут Эдвардо нахмурился и убрал руку с его лица.  
Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга. Потом Эдвардо поднялся и, подойдя к стенному шкафу, что-то из него достал - небольшую баночку из тонко расписанного фарфора, очень изящной работы. Один из его трофеев, вероятно. Джонатан с неприятным чувством подумал, что и сам - не более чем трофей.  
\- Повернись, - коротко приказал пират, и Джонатан молча повиновался.  
Эдвардо взялся за веревку на его руках и распутал ее. Джонатан выдохнул - от удивления и облегчения одновременно. Во время их короткой схватки у консульства Эдвардо не слишком с ним церемонился, и веревку тогда затянул очень туго, не заботясь о том, что может причинить боль. С тех пор прошёл всего час, но руки у Джонатана совершенно онемели, а на запястьях остались глубокие багряные борозды. Он подавил желание потереть их, и лишь с каменным лицом одернул манжеты, чтобы скрыть отметины. Но Эдвардо перехватил его запястье и снова задрал рукав, оглядывая следы.  
\- Черт, - сказал он. - До чего же вы, англичане, нежные. Прямо цветочек на летнем лугу, наступишь - раздавишь.  
\- Не дождешься, - огрызнулся Джонатан, пытаясь вырвать руку. и Эдвардо прикрикнул на него:  
\- Тихо!  
Джонатан смолк. Пират отпустил его руку, открутил крышку банки и зачерпнул из нее немного густой полупрозрачной мази. Мазь пахла лавандой и мятой.  
\- Вообще-то я собирался приберечь это для твоей задницы, - без улыбки сказал он. - Кстати, как она?  
\- Ты правда ждешь ответа на этот вопрос?  
\- Не особенно, - сказал Эдвардо и принялся втирать мазь в изрезанное веревкой запястье Джонатана.  
Тот удивленно моргнул. Ссадина была не настолько глубокой, чтобы ее требовалось обрабатывать. Что это за чертовщина? Опять, что ли, чувство вины? Какой совестливый пират, надо же - и как он только живет с таким-то золотым сердцем? Джонатан, однако, ничего не сказал: мазь приятно холодила воспаленную кожу, а ощущение сильных пальцев на его руке было одновременно и твердым, и нежным.  
Обработав одну его руку, Эдвардо взялся за другую. Потом сказал:  
\- Сними штаны и ляг на живот.  
Джонатан, пожав плечами, выполнил и этот приказ. Как бы там ни было, а трахаться со смазкой гораздо приятнее. Эдвардо зачерпнул еще мази и тронул ягодицу Джонатана, до сих пор порядком горящую после вчерашней порки. В консульстве, сидя в мягком кресле, Джонатан едва замечал боль, но на самом деле она не особенно ослабела. И, по правде, лежать на животе сейчас было куда удобнее, чем сидеть.  
Эдвардо стал растирать его горящие ягодицы теми же размеренными, неторопливыми движениями. Потом его рука скользнула выше, под рубашку. Джонатан сгреб руками подушку и прикрыл глаза. Ему вдруг страшно захотелось спать: он толком не высыпался с тех самых пор, как совершил глупость, решив, что пришла пора соблазнить Мишеля Персо. С того момента все пошло наперекосяк... и Эдвардо прав: поражение надо уметь принимать с достоинством. В этом также заключаются хорошие манеры английского джентльмена, даже когда он лежит перед насильником с голым задом.  
\- Приподними руки, - услышал он тихий голос Эдвардо, и снова не стал спорить. Сорочка скользнула через голову вверх, и Джонатан оказался обнажен. Ладонь Эдвардо, скользкая от ароматной мази, провела между его лопаток, растирая ему спину мягкими, сильными и упругими движениями. Потом к ним присоединилась другая рука, лаская поясницу, спину, напряженные плечи.  
\- И что ты делаешь? - пробормотал Джонатан в подушку, не желая оборачиваться.  
\- А на что это похоже?  
\- Похоже на предварительные ласки. Словно ты нормальный любовник, а не дикое чудовище.  
\- Я чудовище, - серьезно заверил Эдвардо. - А ты мой раб. Я сделаю с тобой, что захочу. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился.  
\- И зачем это?  
\- Ты опять слишком много болтаешь.  
Джонатан фыркнул в подушку, но уже через минуту беззвучно застонал от удовольствия, медленно растекавшегося по его одеревеневшему телу. Эдвардо оседлал его сзади, сдавив коленями бедра, но Джонатан едва это заметил за волнами мягкого тепла, разливающимися по телу от крепких уверенных рук, растирающих его мышцы. Мерзавец свое дело знает. Джонатан лежал неподвижно, и понемногу стал уплывать в сладкую, мягкую полудрему, убаюканный размеренными прикосновениями Эдвардо и свежим ароматом лаванды и мяты. Можно забыться хоть ненадолго... он был почти благодарен за это.  
\- Нравится?  
\- Нет... абсолютно. Перестань немедленно.  
Эдвардо наклонился к нему, коснулся губами уха.  
\- Ты что-то упоминал о моем кулаке в твоей тесной заднице. Хочешь?  
\- Нет, - пробормотал Джонатан.  
Никогда ни о чем не проси, иначе получишь обратное. И что-то там еще про терновый куст... Так?  
Что ж, в эту игру можно играть и вдвоем.  
Крепкие пальцы, обильно смазанные лавандовой мазью, легко нашли вход в его тело. Джонатан даже не сжался: он был слишком расслаблен и упоен. Пальцев на этот раз было только три, они входили и выходили легко, мягко, не столько трахая его, сколько дразня. Эдвардо вновь нашел бугорок у него внутри - кстати, любопытно, на памяти Джонатана лишь очень немногие его любовники вообще догадывались о существовании этой чувствительной точки в мужском теле. Ну а обращаться с ней умели лишь самые искушенные, к каковым Джонатан Уэлдон относил и себя. Порой он даже сам ласкал себя там, если обстоятельства складывались так, что он на неделю или больше оставался без партнера...  
И Джонатан вынужден был признать, что в этом пикантном искусстве Эдвардо превосходит его самого. Впрочем, особого неудовольствия от этого открытия Джонатан не испытал.  
Это было что-то невообразимое: он то слегка поглаживал, то вдавливал палец, почти царапая, водил им из стороны в сторону, скользил то вдоль, то поперек, то задерживал палец, то вдруг ускорял движения. На нескоро минут Джонатан весь целиком сосредоточился в этой единственной точке своего тела, которая вдруг стала очень важной, даже важнее, чем член, который, само собой, уже бурно отозвался и теперь упирался влажной головкой в постель. Джонатан украдкой просунул руку под живот и, обвив член рукой, глубоко вздохнул, приноравливая движения своей руки к движению пальцев Эдвардо у себя внутри.  
\- Мне продолжать?  
\- Да, - забывшись, выдохнул Джонатан, - да, пожалуйста...  
И чуть не вскрикнул от досады, когда Эдвардо резко вытащил пальцы из его задницы.  
\- Какая же ты все-таки сволочь! - бросил Джонатан, за что получил ощутимый шлепок по ягодице, а потом Эдвардо вдруг подхватил его под бедро и толкнул, заставляя приподняться на колени, и с силой сгреб в горсти его мошонку.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я взял у тебя в рот? - в его голосе звучала едва ли не угроза, словно он предлагал какую-то страшную кару. Джонатан попытался обернуться, но Эдвардо тут же сжал его шею и вдавил лицом в подушку, не позволяя поднять голову.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Джонатан. - Н-нет, не хочу!  
\- Вот так бы сразу, - в суровом голосе явственно прозвучала усмешка, и Эдвардо, с силой, почти до боли оттянув член Джонатана вниз, нырнул ему между ног.  
Сосал он так же умопомрачительно, как и работал пальцами. Пальцы, впрочем, и теперь не остались без дела, поглаживая и теребя мошонку, оттягивая ее, прихватывая, сжимая в восхитительном консонансе с движениями губ и языка. Джонатан извивался и всхлипывал, потеряв последние преставления о хороших манерах; все это так не походило на типичное английское соитие, где даже два содомита, как правило, обращались друг с другом так, словно вели беседу в модном лондонском клубе. С французами было лучше, но ни один француз, или немец, или пруссак, или русский - словом, никто из прежних любовников Джонатана Уэлдона и близко не мог сравниться с чертовым Эль-Мансуром. А ведь Джонатан до сих пор так и не выяснил его истинной национальности. И очень жаль, потому что на ее представителей определенно стоило обратить более пристальное внимание.  
Он кончил не так быстро, как ему хотелось бы, и это, безусловно, также входило в коварные планы пирата, сжимавшего его мошонку всякий раз, когда член Джонатана начинал вздрагивать в преддверии оргазма. Длилось это бесконечно. Почему, думал Джонатан, почему он делает все это со мной? Зачем доставляет мне столько мучительного удовольствия? Разве не я должен был бы его ублажать, раз уж он все время болтает эту чушь о рабе и хозяине? Или он из тех, кто испытывает истинное наслаждение только тогда, когда доставляет его другим? Это такая редкость... и такая жалость... как жаль, подумал Джонатан, что мы встретились именно теперь и именно так.  
Он подавил неуместное желание повернуться к Эдвардо и толкнуть его на кровать, и отсосать ему тоже, и вылизать его дырку, и сделать ему так же хорошо, подарить такое же удовольствие, вернуть долг... но разве Джонатан хоть что-нибудь ему должен? Он здесь пленник. И его вообще-то насилуют. Черт, постоянно приходилось себе об этом напоминать.  
\- Не желаете ли прокатиться верхом, мистер Уэлдон?  
Жаркие губы возле уха, теплое дыхание, шевелящее волосы, мягкий поцелуй в висок, контрастирующий с царапанием от щетины. О чем он... неужели... ах, понятно. Всего лишь предлагает попробовать новую позу. А Джонатан уже размечтался, что ему самому позволят овладеть этой роскошной золотистой плотью, такой сильной, желанной... толкнуть его на спину, развести смуглые бедра, найти темный узкий проход, куда он вряд ли часто кого-либо пускал...  
Но надо брать то, что дают, в конце концов. Джонатан тяжело вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Нет, не желаю. Я сегодня немного не в форме для верховых прогулок...  
Он еще говорил, когда Эдвардо потянул его наверх, легко и сильно, как куклу. Крутанул, подхватил под мышки, усаживая на себя. Сам он сидел, спустив ноги на пол, и Джонатан оказался к нему спиной, между его разведенными ногами. Он уперся обеими руками в край койки, подыскивая точку опоры, и едва ему это удалось, как член Эдвардо нашел вход в его зад и толкнулся внутрь на всю глубину. Джонатан подался навстречу, насаживаясь на него, помогая, приспосабливаясь к его ритму, отдавая ему полную власть над своим телом, и делая это с ощущением бесконечной правильности происходящего. Эдвардо подхватил его под бедро одной рукой, другую вплетя в его спутанные волосы на затылке, и принялся неспешно трахать, оставляя ему достаточно большой простор для собственного движения. И Джонатан использовал этот простор по полной: он двигался, действительно, в точности как во время верховой прогулки, облегчаясь в такт движений могучего жеребца под собой, и с легкой рыси они вскоре перешли в галоп, дыша шумно, часто, надрывно, цепляясь друг за друга и соединившись так крепко, что никакая сила в тот миг не смогла бы их разорвать. Не думая, что делает, Джонатан протянул руку назад, и Эдвардо, поймав его ладонь, без единого слова переплел его пальцы со своими. Такое простое и интимное прикосновение, такое неуместное между ними, и тоже такое правильное.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я перестал? - грубо выговорил Эдвардо, вбиваясь в его задницу, и Джонатан, жадно вбирая в себя его ненасытную плоть, простонал:  
\- Хочу, хочу, хочу!  
Эдвардо сжал его пальцы до хруста. Еще один, самый могучий толчок, и Джонатан наполнился чужим семенем. Не выпуская его руки, Эдвардо обхватил Джонатана поперек груди, потянул назад, ложась на спину и укладывая Джонатана на себя. Потом положил его ладонь ему же на член, помогая довести себя до окончательной разрядки. И даже когда Джонатан кончил, сильные теплые пальцы Эдвардо так и остались лежать поверх его подрагивающих пальцев, залитые его семенем.  
Джонатан не знал, сколько времени они так провели, прежде чем он ощутил, что лежать так не очень удобно. Слегка шевельнулся, сползая, и Эдвардо подвинулся, давая ему место на узкой койке. Джонатан оказался зажат между обитой деревянными панелями стеной каюты и прекрасным смуглым телом, принадлежащим его злейшему врагу. Вздохнув, Джонатан юркнул этому врагу под мышку, кладя щеку на его широкую грудь. Рука Эдвардо обвила его плечи.  
\- Отпустить тебя? - услышал Джонатан его бархатный голос. - Отпустить на свободу?  
Никогда ни о чем не проси... а иначе...  
\- Нет, - сказал он, не открывая глаз. - Нет. Еще не сейчас.

Ночь пришла и спустилась на Касабланку, душная, темная африканская ночь, разливая тишину по черной воде. Джонатан открыл глаза, зевнул, рассеяно глядя на звезду, светящую сквозь стекло иллюминатора. Тело затекло, но прежде, чем осторожно пошевелиться, Джонатан прислушался к дыханию Эдвардо, в объятиях которого провел несколько последних часов. Он не сомневался, что пират превосходно умеет притворяться спящим, но и Джонатан умел распознать, когда человек действительно спит, а когда притворяется.  
Эдвардо действительно спал.  
Джонатан аккуратно выбрался из-под его обмякшей руки и выскользнул из кровати. Он вдруг понял, что судно раскачивается иначе, сильнее, и доски скрипят громче и протяжнее, словно под напором морских волн. Снаружи гудел ветер, слегка штормило, волны поднимались почти до самого иллюминатора, бросая редкие брызги на стекло. Не привыкший к морской качке, Джонатан придержался за спинку стула, и быстро, хотя и не очень ловко натянул сорочку, штаны и сапоги. Эдвардо по-прежнему спал, успокоенный осознанием благополучно выполненной миссии и чувством полной власти над своим пленником, как физической, так и моральной. Эль-Мансур, в самом деле. Привык считать себя победителем. И разве безо всяких на то оснований?  
Дверь каюты была не заперта. Джонатан тихо выскользнул наружу, подставляя лицо холодному бризу. На палубе было тихо, волнение за бортом, очевидно, для бывалых моряков было сущим пустяком, недостойным того, чтобы прерывать ночной сон капитана. На палубе почти никого не оказалась, только виднелась смутная фигура постового в смотровой корзине высоко на мачте, да рулевой негромко напевал себе под нос на мостике, над головой Джонатана.  
Джонатан осторожно ступил к борту по правой стороне от рулевого, не давая ему увидеть себя. Облокотился об фальшборт и глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как ветер треплет волосы надо лбом.  
Нигде не виднелось огней Касабланки. Пока он спал, они вышли в море.  
Что ж, нельзя сказать, что Джонатан был сильно этим разочарован. Его миссия тоже выполнена. И очень удачно сложилось, что они покинули Марокко прежде, чем Эдвардо встретился с Персо и тот нажаловался шурину на проклятого шантажиста. Джонатан подозревал, что такая встреча поставила бы крест на его миссии, потому что Эдвардо прекрасно знал: Джонатан блефовал, он не передавал никаких писем в банк Пикколино, просто не имел такой возможности. Персо этого не знал, и даже если мысль о блефе закралась в его голову (он все-таки был совсем не глуп), то проверить этого он не мог, а рисковать побоялся. Трусость губит и шпионов, и их жертв. И хотя граф Сазерленд говаривал, что в определённых обстоятельствах страх естественен, нужно лишь научиться справляться с ним, не позволяя собой управлять - Джонатан не вполне был с этим согласен. Он полагал, что куда лучше научиться не испытывать страха вовсе. Да, это немножко безумно, немножко противоречит инстинкту самосохранения, но, черт возьми, жизнь стала бы слишком скучна, если бы не была немножко безумна. Так что Джонатан вовсе не притворялся, никогда. Ему действительно почти не бывало страшно ни прежде, ни теперь, хотя он не имел ни малейшего представления, что намерен с ним делать Эдвардо дальше. Он обещал доставить Джонатана на корабль - и доставил, обещал отвезти обратно в Европу - и, похоже, и впрямь отвезет... А что будет, когда они достигнут берега? Что ж, тогда и придёт черед над этим подумать.  
Рулевой все еще напевал, довольно мелодично, и, рассеянно вслушавшись в приглушенные ветром звуки, Джонатан вдруг с удивлением узнал знакомые слова. Пел рулевой на английском, это была застольная песня, которую любой житель Британии знает с пеленок, будь он хоть конюх, хоть лорд.  
\- Забыть ли старую любовь  
И не грустить о ней?  
Забыть ли старую любовь  
И дружбу прежних дней?  
И вот с тобой сошлись мы вновь.  
Твоя рука — в моей...  
\- Я пью за старую любовь, за дружбу прежних дней, - пропел Джонатан последние слова, его голос слился с голосом молодого моряка за рулем, так легко, так свободно, так хорошо.  
Рулевой умолк. Джонатан обернулся, улыбаясь, и помахал темной фигуре, перегнувшейся к нему через руль.  
Когда он впервые оказался на этом судне, здесь не было никого, кто бы говорил по-английски. Иначе Эдвардо воспользовался бы этим. Значит, этот молодой матрос - новенький, очевидно, нанятый в Касабаланке. Он не был свидетелем пленения Джонатана, и даже если видел, как капитан втащил сегодня днем кого-то на палубу, то не мог знать, кого именно, потому что Эдвардо любезно натянул Джонатану на голову мешок.  
И не могла же несчастная жертва теперь так свободно и с таким довольным видом разгуливать по кораблю, верно?  
\- Приятная ночь, - сказал Джонатан по-английски, и молодой голос на том же языке ответил ему:  
\- И вправду приятная, сэр.  
\- Не знал, что на борту есть еще англичане. Можно, я поднимусь?  
\- Да, разумеется, - радостно отозвался рулевой.  
Он и впрямь был очень молод, и ему, наверное, было одиноко и скучно стоять всю ночь одному на свежем морском ветру. Джонатан поднялся на мостик, рассеяно похлопал себя по карманам.  
\- А, черт... трубку в каюте оставил. Хотел вам предложить.  
\- Мне нельзя, - улыбнулся моряк. - Я на посту.  
Милое, открытое лицо, лет восемнадцать на вид. А уже пират. Ну да всякое в жизни бывает.  
\- Возвращаемся в Испанию, да?  
\- Ага, капитан приказал взять курс на Валенсию. А я не знал, что у нас пассажир, - парень с любопытством глянул на Джонатана, и тот фыркнул.  
\- Наш дражайший капитан такой скромник. Тщательно оберегает от подчиненных свою личную жизнь.  
\- Ясно, - протянул матрос. - Ну... это его личное дело. И ваше. Сэр, - подумав, добавил он. Судя по выговору, из родом из Средней Англии, вряд ли из простонародья, но и не из знати. Должно быть, сын какого-то обедневшего джентри, пустившийся на поиски лучшей судьбы.  
Впрочем, этот мальчик мало интересовал Джонатана.  
\- Давно ходишь с капитаном? - полюбопытствовал он.  
\- Да нет, только нанялся в Касабланке.  
\- Повезло. Эль-Мансур нечасто набирает новых людей. Но платит всегда хорошо.  
\- Это точно, - ухмыльнулся парень. - В щедрости нашему капитану не откажешь. И в ловкости тоже! Без единого удара сабли захватил "Санта-Лючию", только пугнул разок пушечным выстрелом. Наш капитан далеко пойдет, даром что недавно в море!  
\- А разве он в море недавно? - небрежно осведомился Джонатан.  
\- Да, ребята говорят, что месяца два назад о нем никто и не слыхивал. Хотя я думаю, он просто плавал в нездешних водах, может, даже служил на флоте, потому что свое дело знает. Но и за два месяца прославиться успел.  
\- Да, он такой... быстро все успевает, - пробормотал Джонатан. - Значит, на борту нет никого, кто плавал бы с ним дольше двух месяцев?  
\- Выходит, что так. Он объявился в Касабланке в начале лета, с кучей денег, набрал самых отборных ребят и пошел с ними в испанские воды. Караулил там "Санта-Лючию", знал, что куш сорвет приличный. И теперь, видать, снова там же будем охотиться. Я прямо не дождусь, знаете ли. Это ведь первый мой настоящий выход на охоту, прежде я ходил только юнгой...  
Мальчишка болтал без умолку, очевидно, обрадовавшись возможности поговорить на родном языке. Джонатан слушал, облокотившись о бортик и подперев голову рукой, кивал, улыбался. Было так тихо и спокойно, несмотря на волнение моря, он почти перестал замечать качку, и невольно подумал, что зря раньше с таким предубеждением относился к морским путешествиям.  
Определенно, в них что-то есть.  
\- Ладно, мне пора возвращаться, - сказал он, когда мальчишка иссяк. - Пока Эдвардо не проснулся, а то он не любит просыпаться один в остывшей постели.  
\- Эдвардо?  
\- Ох, - улыбнулся Джонатан. - Эль-Мансур.  
Они обменялись понимающими ухмылками, и Джонатан, спустившись с мостика, вернулся в капитанскую каюту.  
Эдвардо лежал в той самой позе, в которой Джонатан его оставил, лунный свет падал на его спокойно поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь. Джонатан беззвучно прикрыл дверь каюты и поднял куртку капитана, брошенную им на пол перед тем, как они вплотную занялись друг другом.  
Куртка была самой обычной, довольно старой, поношенной и засаленной. Не привлекающей никакого внимания. Но, ощупав подкладку, Джонатан отчетливо почувствовал под ней плотный сверток. Без сомнения, полный бумажных ассигнаций и документов.  
\- Нашел что-нибудь интересное?  
Джонатан обернулся. Эдвардо лежал все в той же позе, только глаза его были теперь открыты и слегка поблескивали в темноте. Он мог дотянуться до Джонатана, не вставая с кровати, поэтому не слишком торопился это сделать.  
Джонатан повесил куртку на спинку кресла, не пытаясь порвать подкладку. Это не имело смысла. Да и не требовалось, по большому счету. Он и так знал, что там зашито.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - сказал он. - Полагаю, нам с вами есть о чем побеседовать, месье пират.  
\- Вот же любишь ты поболтать.  
\- Никак не меньше вас.  
\- А если я не в настроении?  
\- О, месье, разговоры - они в точности как соитие. Даже когда начинаешь без аппетита, он зачастую приходит во время еды.  
Эдвардо приподнялся на локте. Его лицо все еще было расслабленным, но во взгляде мелькнуло смутное подозрение.  
\- У тебя ничего против меня нет, англичанин, - мягко проговорил он.  
\- У меня - нет. Но есть у тебя самого. Документы, зашитые в твоей куртке. Могу спорить, пожалуй, даже на собственный член, что часть из них обозначена весьма гибко. "От подателя сего уполномоченному лицу" и прочее... Также там есть и именные документы, на разные имена. Наверняка также и векселя на одно из этих имен. Словом, нечто такое, что не возят с собой обычные путешественники... равно как и джентльмены удачи, если только они не являются шпионами или профессиональными наемниками.  
\- И что же тебе это даст?  
\- Мне - ничего. Ты меня схватишь и скрутишь еще до того, как я дотронусь до этих бумаг хотя бы пальцем. Но как только ты меня скрутишь, я сразу же очень громко заору. Будь уверен, так заору, что сюда примчится половина твоей команды. И вот тогда...  
\- Тогда что?  
Теперь голос Эдвардо звучал резко и грубо. Именно таким голосом он отдавал распоряжения с капитанского мостика. И моряки его беспрекословно слушались, ведь считали доблестным корсаром, грозой Средиземного моря.  
\- У меня есть приятель в английском адмиралтействе, - сказал Джонатан. - Он большой любитель поболтать, и среди прочего, рассказывал мне некоторые любопытные вещи о пиратах. Оказывается, у корсаров капитан - это выборная должность. Изначально капитаном становится тот, кто сильнее, умнее, у кого есть корабль и деньги для найма команды, и у кого хватает воли вести людей за собой. Но... в этом мире все настолько зыбко. Стоит команде усомниться в своем капитане, стоит заподозрить в чем-то, что они, по своим пиратским законам, сочтут неприемлемым - и капитан вмиг может потерять пост. Ему вручают так называемую черную метку, его власть подвергают сомнению, и если он не сумеет оправдаться, то будет низложен. Это значит, что свои славные дни он закончит на рее, а в лучшем случае - на каком-нибудь островке, затерянном в океане. Незавидная участь, особенно если вообще не очень-то любишь море.  
\- И какое отношение все это имеет ко мне?  
\- Самое что ни на есть прямое. Ты очень молод, мой друг, куда моложе, чем стараешься показаться. Грозному Эль-Мансуру всего два месяца. Он едва начал отращивать бороду, чтобы походить на настоящего берберийского пирата, и даже его тело еще не успело целиком покрыться загаром. Кем ты был прежде? Офицером португальского флота? Не думаю... Ты упоминал, что уехал в Касабланку вместе с Персо после смерти твоей сестры, значит, покинул Португалию давно. Чем ты вообще промышлял в Марокко? Контрабандой? Скорее всего, чем-то вроде этого. Иногда брал частные небольшие заказы то тут, то там, ничего по-настоящему серьезного, иначе бы тобой заинтересовались и о тебе бы дошли слухи до британской разведки. Ты действуешь исключительно в своих личных интересах, служишь только самому себе. И это тебя, пожалуй, роднит с джентльменами удачи... но ты не один из них. Ты им солгал, обманул их. Ты приведешь их в Валенсию и... что? Оставишь на берегу? Не думаю, чтобы ты снова стал гоняться за беззащитными суденышками, ведь миссия, порученная тебе доном Фарамондо, выполнена. И ты не очень-то любишь море, иначе не проторчал бы целый месяц в Касабланке, дожидаясь, пока вернется Гэррети.  
Эдвардо сбросил ноги с койки и сел прямо. Джонатан стоял над ним, всего в одном шаге, хладнокровно размышляя о том, как поступит, если Эдвардо в следующий миг вбросит руку вперед и свернет ему шею, словно цыпленку. Вероятно, Джонатан никак не смог бы этому помешать. И, вызывая Эдвардо на этот разговор, превосходно понимал это.  
И все равно не испытывал ни малейшего страха. Безумие, да и только.  
Или кисмет.  
\- Если уж так хочешь знать, - проговорил наконец Эдвардо, - я торчал в Касабланке все это время из-за команды "Санта-Лючии".  
\- Из-за команды? Ах да, нужно же было их всех продать...  
\- Если бы я торговал рабами, мне бы не понадобилось заниматься шпионажем, - ядовито заметил Эдвардо, и Джонатан удивленно моргнул. - Работорговля - гораздо более прибыльное и менее хлопотное занятие.  
\- Так ты... ты их не продал?  
\- Нет. Они уже на пути домой. Я их всех отпустил за выкуп, только пришлось дождаться, пока один из них сплавает в Валенсию за деньгами. Потому что банкам такие дела я не доверяю, знаю, какие пройдохи там сидят на мешках с золотом. Если честно, я бы и даром их отпустил, но тогда моя команда заподозрила бы неладное.  
\- Но меня ты собирался продать!  
\- Не собирался. Я просто тебя запугивал.  
\- Ты отдал меня своему зятю, это все равно, что продать, разницы никакой...  
\- Разница та, что он бы не причинил тебе вреда, - рявкнул Эдвардо, вскакивая на ноги. - Или я так думал, во всяком случае. Думал, он наиграется с тобой и отпустит, иначе и быть не могло. И... ну да, вероятно, это было не слишком-то любезно с моей стороны. Но я не джентльмен, так что мне некоторым образом насрать на твои представления о чести.  
\- О да, они у тебя весьма своеобразные, - только и смог сказать Джонатан.  
Он давно понял, что Эдвардо лишь притворяется злобным пиратом, только играет роль, пусть и весьма талантливо и вдохновенно. Но что он настолько щепетилен в отношении к случайным жертвам его интриг... это было неожиданно и... как-то слегка обидно. Ведь Джонатана, в отличие от команды "Санта-Лючии", он все-таки не пощадил.  
Так пусть и получает теперь сполна, ублюдок.  
\- Если команда узнает, что ты все это время водил ее за нос ради собственных целей, тебе конец.  
\- А если ты раскроешь свой паскудный рот, то конец тебе, - угрожающе сказал Эдвардо, наступая на него, и Джонатан вскинул подбородок:  
\- И что? Убьешь меня? Отрежешь язык? Вперед, мой бравый капитан!  
\- Можно поступить проще. Связать тебя, заткнуть рот и засунуть в сундук до тех пор, пока мы не прибудем в Валенсию.  
\- Но ведь дорога займет несколько недель. Тебе придется хотя бы иногда вытаскивать кляп, чтобы меня покормить. Иначе я умру от жажды и голода, - рассудительно сказал Джонатан, и Эдвардо застыл.  
А потом расхохотался.  
И все еще смеялся, шагая к Джонатану и привлекая его к себе. Джонатан напряженно ждал, не пытаясь ни сопротивляться, ни бежать - это было бессмысленно, но, как он начал понимать с нарастающим торжеством, уже и не нужно. Смеясь, Эдвардо поцеловал его в лоб, в висок, в губы. Джонатан Уэлдон принимал поражение, обдавая противника леденящим презрением. Эдвардо принимал поражение, честно и искренне смеясь над самим собой.  
"Чертов мерзавец, - подумал Джонатан, подставляя лицо его горячим проворным губам. - Неужели я начинаю в него влюбляться? Чтоб он сдох".  
Эдвардо подхватил его на руки, вновь так легко, как прежде. Ему ничего не стоило выбросить Джонатана за борт, но он предпочел бросить его на кровать. Опять.  
\- Теперь ты меня не принудишь, - предупредил Джонатан. - Ты в моих руках.  
\- В твоих, - согласился тот. - С потрохами.  
\- И сейчас ты ляжешь на спину, заведешь руки за голову и будешь лежать смирно, что бы я тобой ни делал, - добавил Джонатан, подпуская в голос нешуточной угрозы.  
\- К своей заднице я тебя не подпущу, - широко улыбнулся Эдвардо. - И не мечтай. Уж лучше пусть меня вздернут на рее.  
\- Ты меня очень недооцениваешь.  
\- Отнюдь. Именно поэтому и не подпущу.  
Джонатан толкнул его в грудь, и Эдвардо оказался на спине. Джонатан оседлал его, с упоением стискивая пальцами его сильные запястья со вздутыми жилами. Наконец, наконец-то ты мой. Ну теперь только держись.  
\- Ты доставишь меня до Валенсии. Вернешь все мои документы. И снабдишь деньгами, чтобы я мог добраться до Лондона. С комфортом, к которому я привык и которого заслуживаю.  
\- Договорились, - сказал Эдвардо, не пытаясь вырваться из его хватки. - Это всё?  
\- Пока все. Позже непременно придумаю что-нибудь еще.  
\- Буду ждать с нетерпением, - проговорил Эдвардо медленным, тягучим, бархатным голосом, который заставлял Джонатана Уэлдона терять волю снова и снова...  
И снова. И снова. 

 

Глава 9.

\- Знаете, сэр, я расспросил одного своего приятеля, который учился в другом пансионе. И у них в самом деле были те, кого называют фагами. Младшие ученики, которым назначают покровителя. И судя по словам моего друга, эта система, она... она в самом деле отвечает потребностям общества, и готовит... готовит молодых людей к тому, чтобы...  
Юноша был все так же мил и свеж, и прекрасен, и, кажется, почти так же невинен. Он все так же запинался, то краснея, то бледнея, и в его больших голубых глазах, напоминающих озера Овернесса, все так же плескался страх. Только теперь Джонатан понимал, что это был страх не перед ним, а перед самим собой, перед теми непонятными, запретными, а оттого ужасающими чувствами, которые пробуждались в этом мальчике неспешно и осторожно, как пробуждаются зеленые ростки по весне. Их мимолетный флирт пробудил зачатки этих ростков, и за прошедшее время ростки дали всходы, окрепли. И вот теперь мистер Гринстон топтался напротив Джонатана Уэлдона, и с неуклюжестью робкой, едва пробудившейся чувственности пытался дать понять ему, что готов.  
Джонатан вздохнул и рассеяно посмотрел юному гувернеру поверх плеча, за окно, где тоже осторожно пробуждалась первая зелень.  
\- Снег уже почти сошел, - сказал он. - Слишком поздно леди Мэллоуэй затеяла этот зимний пикник. Вы слыхали, она собирается кататься на санях. Какие сани? Они и пяти ярдов не проедут, как застрянут в грязи.  
Юный Гринстон кивнул, моргая так часто, словно из его прекрасных глаз вот-вот готовы были политься слезы. Джонатан снова вздохнул и тронул плечо юноши затянутой в перчатку ладонью. И слегка улыбнулся ему, мягко и чуть-чуть виновато.  
\- Вы еще очень молоды, - тихо сказал он. - Найдите того, кто вас полюбит.  
Капель стучала по подоконнику так громко, что заглушала голоса в соседней гостиной. Вообще-то Гринстон, разумеется, не мог здесь находиться: на зимний пикник в поместье вдовствующей графини Мэллоуей была приглашена только знать. Однако у графини были маленькие дети, и поскольку запланировали различные увеселительные мероприятия, включая катание на санях, граф Сазерленд счет уместным взять с собой на пикник младшего сына, Питера. Которого, разумеется, сопровождал гувернер. Во время обеда дети оставались в детской, и Гринстон поначалу тоже сидел там. Но потом улучил момент, подкараулив в коридоре проходящего к столовой Джонатана, и увлек его в смежную комнату, сходу начав болтать какую-то ерунду о пансионах и фагах. Джонатан едва понимал, что он имеет в виду, и запоздало сообразил, что бедняга пытается возобновить разговор, начатый ими полгода назад в поместье графа Сазерленда.  
Да, почти полгода - столько времени прошло с тех пор, как Джонатан уехал в Марокко и вернулся с триумфом. Британская разведка в лице полковника Уинстона Элроя, то есть дяди Джонатана, осталась им чрезвычайно довольна. Миссия по вербовке Мишеля Персо была завершена быстро и четко, без особых осложнений. О приключении Джонатана с его пиратским пленом дядя даже не упомянул, видимо, посчитав это сущей безделицей, а отправленный в банк Пикколино вексель - обычными рабочими расходами. Джонатану было поручено лично вести шифрованную переписку с Персо, и он не отказал себе в удовольствии отправить в качестве ключа к шифру то самое разоблачение, которое якобы передал в банк в Касабланке, и где живописались постельные предпочтения месье архитектора. Джонатан искренне сожалел, что не увидит, с каким лицом тот будет читать это письмо, не подозревая, что в действительности ему ничего не угрожает. Персо, однако, об этом не знал и полностью сдался на милость Джонатана. Он уже даже успел выяснить кое-что о судьбе леди Хосижер. За два года пребывания в гареме она успела родить султану Мулею-Сиди-Мухаммеду двоих сыновей, так что теперь, по словам Персо, управляла всем гаремом, оттеснив даже мать султана, и была совершенно довольна своим положением. Персо даже умудрился получить от нее короткое письмо, где она уведомляла своих английских родных о том, что с ней все хорошо, и просила прекратить ее поиски. Год назад Джонатан подумал бы, что сердце женщины - вещь непостижимая, но сейчас, пожалуй, он немного лучше мог понять подобное решение досточтимой леди Чарити.  
Также граф Сазерленд был чрезвычайно рад узнать от Джонатана сведения по поводу неблаговидных делишек английского консула. Выяснилось, что Фрэнсис Гэррети давно состоял под подозрением в министерстве, но против него не было никаких улик, поэтому делу не давали ход. Джонатан с удовольствием предоставил министерству такую улику - одно из писем дона Фарамондо к консулу, которое он предусмотрительно вынул из конверта и спрятал у себя в сапоге, прежде чем сунуть конверт за пазуху. Эдвардо отобрал у него конверт, но не удосужился обыскать более тщательно, расслабившись от легкой победы. Джонатан не стал его разочаровывать - к чему? В сущности, британская разведка ничего не могла сделать испанскому гранду и не интересовалась им. Так что клиент Эдвардо был в безопасности, а вот мистер Фрэнсис Гэррети - больше нет. Каждый получил по заслугам, и каждый остался при своем.  
И все это было прекрасно. Джонатан купался в дядюшкиной признательности, а поездка в Марокко во имя спасения прекрасной дамы сделала его на эту зиму одной из самых модных персон в лондонских салонах. Вот и теперь леди Мэллоуэй в приглашении к графу Сазерленду на зимний пикник особо говорила, чтобы непременно захватил с собой своего очаровательного племянника, мистера Уэлдона, с которым она жаждет свести знакомство. И даже Робин Престон, из-за которого Джонатан влип во всю эту передрягу, при случайной встрече в клубе бросил на него жадный и любопытный взгляд. И хотя Роб и проходил весь вечер под ручку с виконтом Лоренсом, Джонатан смог убедиться, что не так уж легко и не столь уж основательно его позабыли, что весьма потешило его самолюбие. Все было прекрасно, пришла весна, капель стучала по подоконнику, птицы пели, юный Гринстон хлопал глазами и так и просился его приласкать. Почему же Джонатан Уэлдон не упивался всем этим как, как следовало?  
Вопрос риторический и не имеющий абсолютно никакого значения. Абсолютно никакого. Просто хандра, и более ничего.  
В гостиной послышался какой-то шум и, кажется, новые голоса. Дверь в смежную комнату распахнулась, и на пороге появилась сама графиня, придерживающая створки маленькими ручками в кружевных перчатках.  
\- Мистер Уэлдон! Вот вы где, негодник! А я послала лакеев вас разыскивать. Вы немедленно мне нужны!  
\- Я у ваших ног, миледи, - склонился в поклоне Джонатан, отворачиваясь от юного Гринстона. - Если я могу иметь счастье хоть чем-то вам послужить...  
\- Еще как можете. Вы единственный из нас говорите по-немецки. Ведь говорите?  
\- Да, немного.  
\- Не стоит скромничать, сэр, вы ведь больше года прожили в Пруссии, об этом всем известно, - миледи погрозила Джонатану пальчиком, и он покорно склонил голову, скромно признавая свои заслуги.  
Они вошли в гостиную. Еще не все гости съехались в поместье, пока что их было не больше дюжины, в основном дамы, и все они, разодетые в прекрасные дневные туалеты, сидели на мягких софах и креслах, болтая и смеясь. Одна из дам наигрывала на рояле, а недалеко от нее, напротив мисс Мэри, единственной дочери графини Мэллоуэй, стоял мужчина, обращавшийся к юной леди негромким и неторопливым голосом на безупречном немецком языке. Мисс Мэри хлопала глазами и кивала, притворяясь, что понимает (она изучала немецкий и, как знал Джонатан, крутила шашни со своим учителем, поэтому наука как влетала в одно ее милое маленькое ушко, так и вылетала из другого).  
\- Это господин фон Ланге, - сообщила графиня, подводя Джонатана к ним. - Позвольте вас представить... Ах, Господи, я даже и этого не могу! - рассмеялась она. - Мэри, ты можешь?  
Мэри совершила титаническое усилие, попытавшись выдавить на немецком соответствующую фразу, запнулась на втором же слове и, пунцово покраснев, отвернула свое хорошенькое личико к окну.  
И ничто не мешало Джонатану просто и прямо взглянуть в лицо Эдвардо, стоящего перед ним.  
Если бы Джонатан просто встретил его на улице, то, наверное, не узнал бы. Чисто выбритое лицо, светлое, без следа загара. Прекрасные каштановые волосы с медным отливом, безупречно уложенные у висков. Темный, по-немецки строгий костюм, весьма элегантный - впрочем, для Лондона несколько безыскусный. Конечно, Эдвардо не походил на типичного немца, но в его чертах и всем его облике теперь не читалось совершенно ничего восточного. Он мог быть в равной мере и немцем, и французом, и испанцем... даже, пожалуй, и англичанином. Ибо немцев и англичан роднит их сдержанность и хладнокровие, а также повсеместно известный скудный темперамент, не правда ли?  
\- Мэри пыталась поговорить с господином фон Ланге, но, как видите, безуспешно. А я жажду услышать последние новости из Гамбурга. Там живет моя кузина, с которой я не списывалась сто лет. Мистер Уэлдон, вся наша надежда только на вас!  
Оторвав взгляд от бесстрастного лица Эдвардо, Джонатан очаровательно улыбнулся леди Мэллоуэй, поцеловал ее ручку и скромно проговорил:  
\- Я в самом деле когда-то неплохо изъяснялся по-немецки, миледи, и теперь сделаю, разумеется, все, что в моих силах. Даже любопытно будет обновить мои знания этого необычного языка. Потому от души благодарю вас за такую возможность.  
\- Так расспросите же его. Узнайте для начала, как прошла дорога? Он только что приехал, как мне говорили. Господи, я так глупо сейчас себя чувствую, мы тут болтаем, а он же ни слова не понимает!  
"Хотел бы я знать, понимает или нет", - подумал Джонатан. Португальский, французский, арабский, теперь вот немецкий. Может, господин корсар и английским владеет в совершенстве? Джонатана бы это ни капли не удивило.  
Он прочистил горло, словно перекатывая на языке непривычные для английского уха гортанные звуки, и сказал по-немецки, обращаясь к Эдвардо:  
\- Назови хотя бы одну-единственную причину, по которой я не выдам тебя и не прикажу лакеям немедленно вызвать констебля.  
И потупился, словно смущенный недостаточно хорошим владением языком.  
Эдвардо улыбнулся. Улыбка была уважительной, сдержанной, самую малость снисходительной: именно так и должен улыбаться человек, слушая, как иностранец пытается говорить на его родном языке.  
\- Я не могу назвать тебе такую причину, - ответил он все тем же бархатистым голосом, который отрывистая немецкая речь делала еще более грудным и властным. - Но я могу тебе ее показать. Прямо сейчас или, может быть, после обеда. В спальне.  
Джонатан смотрел на него очень долго, неприлично, недопустимо долго, не в силах шевельнуть пересохшими губами и не смея их облизнуть. Эдвардо молча, терпеливо, смиренно ожидал его решения.  
\- О нет, - сказал Джонатан Уэлдон наконец, по-прежнему по-немецки, под обращенными на них обоих десятками глаз. - Нет. Только не в спальне.


End file.
